La dernière étoile
by Loulya
Summary: Seule, toujours délaissée pour son frère cadet, Clare Potter hait le survivant arrogant qu'est son jumeau... Depuis toute petite, elle se bat pour trouver sa place dans ce monde cruel... Mais la vérité est-elle toujours celle que l'on raconte ?
1. Chapter 1

_C'est pas ma première fic', mais j'espère qu'elle aura plus de succès que la dernière…_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Loulya._

Il faisait nuit. Il était une heure du matin. Alexander, Harry, Loanne, Mimi, April, Wilfried, Erwan, Alphard, Remus, Sirius et ses parents étaient couchés. L'air frais lui sifflait aux oreilles. Les étoiles scintillaient et la lune éclairait le grand parc et le terrain de Quidditch d'une douce lueur argentée. Qu'il faisait bon à voler à cette heure tardive ! Elle survola le manoir et fonça vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Wil était endormi sur le lit et n'avait même pas pris la peine de retourner dans son antre. Elle toqua au carreau et son cousin ouvrit des yeux étonnés, se demandant qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure-ci.

Apercevant sa princesse, comme il aimait l'appeler, il sauta à bas du lit et vint ouvrir la fenêtre, tout excité. Il murmura :

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là sur le balais de ton frère ?

-Je me balade, comme chaque nuit !

-C'est pour ça que t'as des cernes ?! Et si tes parents s'en rendent compte ?!

-J'm'en fiche, de toute façon, ils s'en tapent de moi ! Tu montes ?

-Ouais !

Il aggripa le manche de l'Etoile Filante et grimpa dessus, se tenant aux hanches de sa presque-sœur. Il se rendit très vite compte que les parents de Clare la sous-estimaient, comme toujours, car elle volait superbement bien, évidemment, mieux que son idiot et arrogant frère jumeau auquel il manquait la partie intelligence du cerveau.

Lorsqu'elle se posa, à deux heures, voyant que quelqu'un les observait depuis le début, elle prit peur, mais se reprit, et fit face jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive qui était cette personne.

-Remus ! chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Alors, ma princesse, c'est ça que tu fais depuis un an, chaque nuit ?

-Comment t'as deviné ?!

-Tu ne fais pas très attention à te cacher !

La jeune fille rougit puis pouffa. Elle aimait beaucoup son oncle qui était le seul à réellement s'occuper d'elle. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et murmura :

-De toute façon, ils ne s'apercevront jamais de mes escapades nocturnes puisqu'ils se fichent de moi comme de leur première dent de lait… La seule chose qui les préoccupe, c'est qu'Alexander ait bien ses dix oreillers, que ses draps ne soient pas froissés et que le chat ne vienne pas le déranger !

-Tu exagères !

-Non ! affirma-t-elle avec force en regardant son aîné dans les yeux. Et tu le sais même mieux que moi !

Il tourna la tête vers le manoir en poussant un profond soupir. Pauvre Clare ! Elle qui était si intelligente et si douée était rejetée par ses parents qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur cadet Alexander qui avait battu Lord Voldemort, le grand mage noir qui avait terrorisé l'Angleterre pendant vingt ans. S'il n'avait pas été le parrain de Clare et qu'il ne s'était pas attaché à parfaire l'éducation de sa filleule, il serait certainement très loin à l'heure qu'il était… Il n'avait jamais pensé que Lily, cette femme si intelligente qui détestait porter des jugements du premier regard, délaisserait sa fille pour se préoccuper de son fils… Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi, si James et Lily passaient leur temps à s'occuper d'Alexander, avait eu Harry, de trois ans plus jeune…

Il décida de mettre fin à cette promenade qui avait durée trop longtemps à son goût car la pleine lune approchait et il devait garder ses forces. Suivit de Clare et de Wilfried, il retourna dans la demeure familiale des Potter pour finir la nuit de façon moins mouvementée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour ta review, Feasie… pour te répondre, oui, je pense que je vais diaboliser Lily et James mais sans plonger dans la caricature (enfin j'espère)… en fait, je trouvais pas que je faisais un début rapide, mais maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer… c'était surtout pour faire une introduction, présenter les personnages… et je pense que James et Lily ne seront pas méchants tout le temps… on verra bien ! Je sais pas vraiment ce que je vais écrire pour le moment…_

_Comme certains n'ont pas très bien compris, je précise : dans mon histoire, Clare Potter remplace Harry Potter._

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu le début, _

_Loulya._

_23 août 1991_

-Mais… Clare, pourquoi tu les provoques tout le temps, aussi ?! s'exclama, passablement énervé, un jeune garçon brun.

-Ah ! s'écria, sarcastique, une brunette aux yeux brillants de larmes. Tu vois, tu les défends !

-Je ne les défends pas !

-Si ! « Pourquoi tu les provoques tout le temps », l'imita-t-elle en hurlant, rouge de colère. Parce que c'est moi qui les provoque, maintenant ?! Tu les as entendus aussi bien que moi ! Ils ont dit que je ne servais à rien ! TU LES AS ENTENDUS !!

Le brun baissa la tête tristement et murmura :

-Pardonne-moi, mais je déteste te voir pleurer et puis… tu ne peux tout de même pas nier que tu ne les cherches pas un peu des fois…

La jeune fille sourit et enlaça son cousin qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle.

-Excuse-moi, ils m'ont mis tellement en colère, je n'aurai pas du m'énerver comme ça sur toi, c'est moi qui aie eu tort.

-Heureux que tu le reconnaisses, princesse ! s'écria-t-il, rieur.

Clare secoua la tête, faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux bouclés, désapprobatrice. Elle trouvait qu'elle pardonnait tout trop vite à Wilfried en ce moment… Comment pouvait-elle se laisser avoir comme ça ? Mais il avait raison… et puis il ne pouvait pas se permettre de contredire James et Lily Potter… le fait d'avoir été envoyé à Serpentard était déjà suffisant, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter, puisque son père avait failli le renier… Elle devint triste tout à coup. Pourquoi ses parents haïssaient-ils les gens qui étaient à Serpentard ?! De toute façon, il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle aille à Gryffondor, étant donné que son abruti de frère y serait… Alors… pourquoi pas Serpentard ? Non, décidément, Wil avait raison, elle pensait tout le temps à les provoquer, il fallait qu'elle se calme, mais la seule chose sur laquelle elle avait envie de passer ses nerfs était Alexander, or elle ne pouvait pas, si elle ne voulait pas passer la dernière semaine des vacances à l'eau et au pain sec, enfermée dans sa chambre…

Elle se redressa et plongea dans le regard océan de son presque frère… Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir, de toute façon ? Il ne souhaitait que son bonheur… Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant et lui murmura :

-Merci.

Etonné, il serra sa main un peu trop fort et lui fit mal. Elle poussa un léger cri de douleur et il la relâcha en riant tandis qu'il se mettait à courir car la jeune fille ne voulait qu'une chose en cet instant : se venger.

_1__er__ septembre 1991_

Elle fit léviter sa valise jusqu'au porte-bagages puis s'assit. Elle avait demandé à Wilfried de la laisser seule. Elle souhaitait se faire des amis sans lui. Au début, il avait protesté, puis avait accepté. Elle le trouvait un peu trop protecteur à son goût.

Elle était en train de lire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille et un garçon.

-Neville ! Jane ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de les voir.

Neville Longdubat était un garçon rondouillard, mais plutôt mignon. Brun aux yeux gris, il était assez grand et avait une passion toute particulière pour la botanique. Jane Pettigrow, quant à elle, était la fille unique de Peter Pettigrow. C'était normal, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir d'autre enfant étant donné qu'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, après avoir dénoncé l'endroit où se cachait les Potter et leurs jumeaux à Voldemort. Elle était petite, rousse et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père. Clare détestait tout les gens qui la haïssaient : ce n'était pas Jane qui était responsable de se que son père avait fait et pourtant les sorciers la traitaient comme une moins que rien. C'était Augusta Longdubat, la grand-mère de Neville, qui lui avait offert l'asile. Elle était orpheline car sa mère était morte lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis et ils étaient inséparables. Neville aurait aimé être réparti à Gryffondor, pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère. Jane voulait aller à Serdaigle pour étudier et devenir la meilleure élève de sa classe. Clare ne s'était toujours pas décidée, mais son penchant pour Serpentard s'était accentué.

-Bonnes vacances ? demanda Jane.

-Ouais…, grogna son amie qui n'aimait pas vraiment parler de cela.

-Tes parents sont toujours aussi affectueux envers toi ? l'interrogea Neville.

-Grmbl, marmonna la jeune fille.

Elle savait qu'ils la taquinaient mais elle détestait parler de ce sujet-là, même avec eux.

-J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard ! s'écria la brunette. Ils m'ont tellement exaspéré avec leur chouchou que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me retenir de ne pas les assassiner de mes propres mains…

-Ah ! L'envie d'aller à Poudlard, peut-être, suggéra Jane, philosophe.

Neville explosa de rire et fut suivi par ses deux amies.

-Non ! L'envie de jouer des mauvais tours à son frère sans se faire gronder par ses parents ! répliqua le jeune homme, plié en deux.

Il se redressa et inspira une longue bouffée d'air pour se calmer, mais Clare, le regardant, lui tira la langue, ce qui le fit pouffer de nouveau.

--

Elle regardait dehors. Jane n'avait toujours pas fini de se changer et se débattait avec sa robe de sorcier en essayant de trouver sa manche droite.

-Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être ? proposa Clare, amusée.

-Ce serait une bonne idée ! rétorqua la jolie rousse.

Mais la brune ne se leva pas et la rouquine finit de s'habiller en ronchonnant.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois du train, ils furent émerveillés. Poudlard était bien plus magnifique qu'il ne le pensait ! Le château brillait de mille feux, éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Des barques les attendaient. Ils grimpèrent dedans pendant qu'Hagrid se désintéressait totalement des élèves pour s'occuper principalement d'Alexander.

Arrivés dans Poudlard, tandis que Clare, Neville et Jane patientaient pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, installés le plus loin possible du répugnant crapaud visqueux nommé, vous l'aurez deviné, Alexander, ils firent la connaissance de Drago Malefoy, de Blaise Zabini, de Théodore Nott et d'Elira Lackshad. Tous les quatre, issus de grandes familles de sang-pur soi-disant arrogantes d'après les parents de Clare, furent pourtant très aimable avec la jeune fille qui se décida finalement pour Serpentard.

--

Se serait sa première nuit au château. Elle se leva et sortit du dortoir des filles. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus confortable de sa salle commune et se remit à lire son livre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et elle sursauta. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui demanda d'un ton enfantin :

-Qui c'est ?

-Wilfried ! murmura-t-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-A moins que je me sois trompé de salle commune, je suis ici chez moi !

-Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire !

-Je le sais bien ! Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

-Bienvenue chez les Serpentard, princesse !

_Voilààà ! Ca m'a fait trois pages Word ! J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que j'aime pas trop le passage dans le train… si vous voulez, je peux le supprimer, parce qu'en fait, je le trouve même carrément naze ! Complètement pourri ! Mais bon, j'vous le laisse quand même, des fois que vous aimiez._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à 666Naku pour sa review qui m'a donné un peu plus de confiance en moi pour cette fanfiction._

_Je sais que je lui avais dit que j'écrirais la suite demain, mais j'ai trop envie d'le faire maintenant ! Donc faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de parler et que vous mette la suite, je crois que c'est une bonne idée ! _

_Bises,_

_Loulya._

_2 septembre 1991_

Elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle s'était réveillée à 8h00 parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le réveil sonner. Pourquoi diable Elira ne l'avait-elle pas réveillée ?! Elle pesta tout en continuant son chemin à toute allure… Elle allait rater la distribution des emplois du temps ! Quelle idiote ! Elle tourna à droite et fonça dans quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Projetée à terre elle se releva rapidement et murmura un rapide « pardon » avant de se remettre à courir.

-PRINCESSE !! hurla une personne devant elle. JE L'AI TON EMPLOI DU TEMPS, T'INQUIETE PAS ! ET J'AI AUSSI TROIS TOASTS À LA MARMELADE !!

Clare s'arrêta en face de Wilfried qu'elle serra dans ses bras en marmonnant un « merci » à peine audible. Il lui sourit et lui tendit le tableau et les tartines. Elle lui arracha presque des mains et s'écria, affolée :

-Oh non ! Deux heures de Métamorphose pour commencer et j'ai oublié mes affaires ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis maudite !

Elle repartit à fond de train sans prendre ses toasts que Wil garda à la main, hébété, mais content parce que ça lui ferait plus à manger.

--

Elle était arrivée en retard de vingt minutes à son premier cours parce qu'en voyant son livre posé sur son lit, elle avait eu envie de savoir la suite de l'histoire ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ?! Elle se pensait victime d'une malédiction pour avoir aussi peu de chance le premier jour… C'était peut-être un mauvais tour d'Alexander ! Enfin bref… elle avait tout de même fait gagner trente points à Serpentard (et elle en avait également perdu dix pour son retard) tandis que son abruti de frère arrogant crétin, bouffi d'orgueil, etc… avait fait déjà perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor parce qu'il avait planté son aiguille dans les fesses de MacGonagal.

Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle et parlait avec Théodore du cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'ils auraient cet après-midi. Ses parents lui avaient dit que ce cours n'était d'aucune utilité, mais elle pensait que cela pourrait se révéler intéressant. Elle essayait d'ailleurs de prouver à Théo que ce cours pourrait leur apporter quelque chose. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, brutalement tirée en arrière. Elle se retourna et se prit un seau d'eau savonneuse dans la tête avant d'apercevoir son frère et ses trois acolytes rirent bruyamment.

-Pathétique ! souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami après avoir stupéfixé son jumeau.

La nourriture de Poudlard était vraiment excellente. Elle se servit de la salade de pommes de terre et trois tomates puis regarda en direction de la table des Serdaigle pour voir si Jane s'y trouvait. En effet, sa meilleure amie y était, en train de rire doucement, avec un jeune brun qu'elle reconnu comme étant son ami de toujours, Neville. Elle fit un sourire ironique, leva un sourcil, pour se donner l'air surpris, bien qu'intérieurement elle ne le fut pas du tout et marcha dans leur direction, comptant prendre son déjeuner avec eux.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit entre eux, ils explosèrent de rire et le sourcil qu'elle leva alors prouva qu'elle était réellement étonnée. De quoi donc riaient-ils ?! Avait-elle de la tomate sur le nez ou des pommes de terre dans les cheveux ?

-Clare ! J'étais en train de raconter à Neville ce que Mark a expliqué à Chourave ce matin !

-Mark ? Chourave ? demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

-Mark est gars vachement sympa de Serdaigle qui est dans ma classe et Chourave est le professeur de botanique ainsi que la directrice de maison des Poufsouffle.

-Ah, je comprends déjà mieux… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à Chourave ton Mark ?

-On parle de moi ? questionna un blond aux yeux marron.

-Oui, j'allais expliquer à Clare ce que tu as dit à Chourave ce matin !

-Je comprends ! Permet que je te le raconte moi-même puisque c'est mon exploit ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant à la jeune Potter.

-Vas-y ! ordonna-t-elle, impatiente.

-Je lui ai simplement expliqué que les Poufsouffle ne servaient à rien, puisque, comme l'a dit le Choixpeau hier à la Répartition, Helga Poufsouffle a pris dans sa maison tous ceux qui étaient rejetés par les autres maisons ! Et j'ai eu deux jolies heures de retenues ce soir pour apprendre à planter des Mandragores ! Elle espère certainement que j'oublierai mes cache-oreille et que je mourrai en écoutant leurs cris !

Clare l'observa. Elle le trouvait plutôt amusant. Il avait un air gentil. Ne sachant ce qui la poussait à demander ça, elle l'interrogea :

-Que penses-tu de mon frère, Alexander Potter ?

-Ah ah ! Tu es Clare Potter ! Je me disais aussi que tu étais aussi belle qu'elle ! -Clare rougit- Eh bien… à vrai dire, il fait des bêtises tellement stupides que je me demande où est passé son cerveau. Je t'explique : tout à l'heure, les Serdaigle avaient cours commun de Potions avec les Gryffondor… Et il a insulté Rogue d'imbécile graisseux qui sentait la moisissure… jamais vu un mec aussi con, si tu permets que je l'insulte ! Encore, écrire par magie un mot au tableau, ça passe, il devinera pas forcément que c'est toi, mais faire ça…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?

-Deux semaines de retenues avec Rogue, trois heures chaque soir à partir de sept heures.

-Tu peux l'insulter autant que tu veux, parce que tu as raison : j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi con !

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et, se décidant enfin à s'asseoir, se plaça à côté d'elle. Il questionna ensuite Jane :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a après Choupette ?

-Choupette ? murmura Neville, éberlué.

-Bah c'est mignon, nan ?

-Pitié, Mark, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que quoi quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent et furent pris de fou de rire. Le sourire aux lèvres, Neville et Clare les regardaient, attendris.

-Ils finiront ensemble, chuchota Neville, ému.

S'en fut trop pour Clare qui hurla de rire pendant que tout le monde se retournait pour apercevoir la personne qui faisait ce bruit. Elle rougit et s'arrêta immédiatement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire également exploser de rire Neville.

--

Son premier jour ne s'était pas si mal passé, en fin de compte. Elle se remémora la journée dans sa tête et soupira. Au moment du dîner, elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents dans la Grande Salle. Ironiquement, elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu se souvenir d'elle. C'était une Beuglante. James et Lily Potter avaient, devant tous les élèves et les professeurs déversés leur haine envers les Serpentard sur leur fille aînée. Celle-ci avait haussé un sourcil sarcastique comme elle savait si bien le faire, s'était retournée vers la table des Gryffondor et s'était exclamée :

-Tiens ! Je me demande bien comment ils ont fait pour se souvenir qu'ils avaient une fille ! Ah, mais j'oubliais ! J'ai un frère tellement arrogant qu'il s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée de dire à nos parents combien il était supérieur à moi parce qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard !

Les Serpentard se levèrent et les Gryffondor aussi. Se faisant face, les deux maisons s'étaient fusillées du regard, puis Clare s'était levée et avait couru vers Neville qu'elle avait serré dans ses bras en disant haut et fort pour bien être entendue :

-Tu es certainement le seul Gryffondor que je connaisse à être assez intelligent pour tenir tête à mon frère ! Très courageux de ta part ! Je t'adore !

Sa déclaration les avait tous laissé sans voix, puis des Gryffondor (un tout petit nombre, six ou sept environ) s'était approché des Serpentard et leur avait serré la main. Le professeur MacGonagal avait alors murmuré à son voisin qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue :

-Je sens qu'elle nous étonnera beaucoup cette petite !

_Voilààà !! En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours ! Je voulais juste savoir : quel est votre personnage préféré pour le moment ? Moi je crois que c'est Wil… j'aime bien son côté goinfre !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir (comme d'habitude)… Déjà 5 reviews ! J'en ai jamais eu autant sur une seule fic' ! Wouaaaaah ! Z'êtes trop trop trop gentil ! Et j'ai fait trois chapitres en deux jours, moi qui suis si fainéante habituellement, c'est vraiment un miracle ! _

_Je sais pas si je pourrai faire deux chapitres aujourd'hui étant donné que je passe le Brevet cette année et que comme il est dans trois jours je suis absorbée par l'histoire et l'éducation (de toute façon y a rien à réviser en français et en maths)… _

_Momo : Merci, c'est sympa ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_666Naku : Ben je t'ai déjà répondu par message, donc j'ai pas besoin de le refaire._

_Kissss,_

_Loulya._

_24 octobre 1991_

Clare marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Elle bavardait avec Elira et Jane. En effet, ce matin-là, les Serpentards et les Serdaigles avaient cours commun de Sortilèges. Drago, Blaise, Théo et Mark les suivaient, quelques mètres plus loin. Les garçons vert et argent s'étaient fait assez vite à la présence du Serdaigle qui faisait maintenant parti de leur groupe d'amis.

-Tu crois que Flitwick nous laissera faire ce qu'on veut pendant qu'il donne la correction des devoirs ? demanda la rousse avec espoir.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea la jolie blonde, étonnée.

-Ben… Comme on a eu Optimal…

-Ah ah ! s'exclama la jeune brune, rieuse. Tu veux louper la correction ?! Toi ?! Tu nous as pourtant bassiné toute la soirée d'hier que tu pensais que même les corrections étaient intéressantes parce que les profs disaient toujours des trucs en plus qui te permettaient d'avancer plus vite dans le programme ! C'est étonnant de ta part, que nous dise ça ! Petite délinquante !

-Maieuuuuh ! répliqua Jane, en lui tirant la langue.

-Très mature ! intervint Elira en la poussant gentiment du coude.

Clare pouffa. Elira et Jane s'entendaient à merveille. La rouquine posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elles s'installèrent à l'avant de la salle, comme à leur habitude. C'était Jane qui leur avait imposé ça parce qu'elle ne cessait de leur casser les oreilles en leur répétant qu'être derrière perturbait et que ses deux amies y faisaient des bêtises avec les garçons, par conséquent, la seule élève studieuse du petit groupe ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

_25 octobre 1991_

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était deux heures du matin. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait l'avait réveillé à minuit et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se recoucher. Alors elle s'était levée, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger Elira, Pansy et Millicent, et était descendue dans la salle commune des serpents pour lire le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque la veille au matin. Très ancien, il était dans la réserve et avait du l'autorisation de le lire grâce au professeur Rogue. C'était un vieux livre de magie noire qu'elle cherchait à lire depuis longtemps. Il se nommait « Magie des Grands ». Ses parents le lui avaient autrefois mentionné comme un livre qui était dangereux et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle souhaitait le lire. Elle l'avait commencé au petit déjeuner et il ne lui restait plus qu'un chapitre. Mais, bercée par la chaleur des flammes et le confort du fauteuil, elle s'endormit.

Elle rêvait une seconde fois au plutôt, elle cauchemardait une seconde fois… Elle se revoyait, toute petite, entourée de ses deux parents qui la grondaient parce qu'elle avait légèrement poussé Alexander qui était tombé et s'était, par conséquent, mis à pleurer. Elle l'avait observé avec mépris et s'était mise à courir en direction de sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie en train de verser des larmes. L'amertume et les remords l'emportèrent et elle hurla qu'un jour, elle serait forte, qu'elle battrait Alexander dans tous les domaines… Ils verraient, eux tous, qui l'avaient toujours sous-estimée et négligée… Ils verraient et regretteraient.

Un autre souvenir lui revint. Alexander la frappait et elle se protégeait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en vain. Son frère s'amusait à la martyriser depuis toute petite. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurerait plus jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais ! Des bleus couvraient d'autres bleus, mais la jeune fille savait que si elle cherchait à se venger, elle se ferrait réprimander… Il lui cassa le nez. C'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Elle leva ses mains et lui mit une gifle, puis une deuxième. Elle lui sauta dessus et l'écrasa sous son poids. Elle en profita et lui pinça les fesses jusqu'au sang avec ses ongles acérés. Soudain, elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Que se passait-il donc ? Elle se retourna, curieusement, et son nez, déjà plein de sang, prit un autre coup, donné par son père cette fois-ci. Sa mère le laissa faire, furieuse également. Sirius la regardait d'un air mauvais, derrière ses parents. Wilfried, qui avait huit ans alors, courut et se mit devant elle pour la protéger d'un autre coup éventuel. James Potter, étonné, lui demanda de se pousser. Fermement, le jeune garçon, resta sur ses positions. Le parrain d'Alexander se précipita vers lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Clare qui s'était promis de ne plus pleurer ne pu s'empêcher de fondre en larmes et de pousser son cousin pour prendre la deuxième gifle de Sirius à sa place, puis elle s'évanouit et ce fut le trou noir.

La princesse des Serpentards se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de sueur et, décidée à ne pas se rendormir, sortit de la salle commune. Elle se rendit dans le parc où elle s'assit à côté du lac, puis savoura l'air frais qui lui caressait le visage. Le vent du nord faisait voler ses boucles noires et elle ferma les yeux, souhaitait profiter de cette formidable sensation de plénitude. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, très léger, derrière elle, et aperçut, très surprise, Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, s'avancer vers elle en maugréant. La voyant, il s'arrêta brusquement et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, puis s'exclama :

-Puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider !

Inquiète, mais néanmoins intriguée par le demi-géant, la Serpentarde hocha la tête et le suivit, s'enfonçant à son tour dans la forêt interdite. Il lui expliqua qu'il recherchait une jeune licorne qui avait été tuée la semaine précédente et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver. Clare fut terrifiée. Qui donc pouvait tuer des licornes, ces êtres si purs, sans tâches aucunes ! Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient parmi les arbres et les buissons, elle pouvait voir ça et là quelques flaques du sang argenté de la licorne. Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir chercher plus vite et plus facilement.

Elle marchait depuis dix minutes, seule, une lampe à la main, pas effrayée pour deux gallions des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Elle était seulement anxieuse pour l'état dans lequel se trouvait à présent la licorne. Quelques mètres plus loin, un râle inhumain se fit entendre. Elle avança, histoire de voir ce que c'était et resta figée sur place par le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste et son cerveau était mis sur pause. Elle trembla un peu et regarda, de plus en plus horrifiée, la chose noire tourner ce qui lui servait de tête vers elle et hésiter quelques secondes, puis approcher.

Son cerveau se remit en marche et, prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle s'enfuit aussi vite que possible vers la direction dans laquelle était parti Hagrid en hurlant. Elle retrouva bien vite et, paniquée, lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu dans la clairière. Le gardien des clés de Poudlard blêmit et l'emmena dans le bureau du directeur et, après leur avoir répéter la scène, ils la laissèrent aller se coucher.

Elle avait beau être épuisée, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir après ceci, c'est pourquoi elle retourna dans le parc. Un mouvement furtif lui fit lever la tête de son livre. Quirrel, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, traversa la pelouse en courrant et se réfugia dans l'ombre du château. Elle se promit alors de le surveiller de près et, peut-être d'en parler au professeur Rogue qui n'appréciait pas son collègue.

_Voilààà ! Pas mal ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Bon, maintenant, on entre dans le vif du sujet ! Enfin !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Clare fait des cauchemars qui sont en fait des souvenirs douloureux. Incapable de se rendormir, elle va faire un tour dans le parc et tombe sur Hagrid qui l'emmène dans la forêt interdite pour retrouver une licorne morte. Ils se séparent pour aller plus rapidement, mais Clare va tomber sur le cadavre de la pauvre créature et sur un être bizarre qui boit son sang. Effrayé, elle fuit et raconte ce qu'elle a vu au directeur puis retourne dans le parc où elle aperçoit Quirrel sortir de la forêt en courant… _

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Merci à ma fidèle revieweuse 666Naku toujours là pour me soutenir (jtd )… je confirme : Clare et Wil n'ont pas de chance xD ! C'est une histoire, hein ?! Te met pas à croire qu'ils existent vraiment ! Ca commence à s'organiser pas trop mal cette histoire !_

_Bisouwww tous les gentils gens qui lisent ma fic' (en particulier à Ellea Black, Angelista, Nalya, Feasie, Rowane, Junhachiko, Tenshi No Bakka et Bon ptit diable qui m'ont rajouté soit dans leurs histoires préférées, soit dans leurs alertes)._

_Loulya._

_31 octobre 1991_

Il faisait beau. Le faux plafond de la Grande Salle le prouvait. Un ciel bleu sans nuage. Clare était assise à la table des Serpentards et mangeait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Drago, Mark, Blaise, Théo, Neville, Elira et Jane. Un hibou se posa devant la princesse des Serpentards qui leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une Beuglante ! Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire cette fois-ci ? La prenant à bout de bras, elle ouvrit prudemment l'enveloppe rouge qui, sifflante, lui sauta aussitôt des mains pour se mettre à hurler, tandis que Clare fusillait son petit frère du regard.

-TU AS FAIT PERDRE VINGT POINTS À GRYFFONDOR !! CONTINUE AINSI ET NOUS RENIERONS !! NE TE RENDS-TU PAS COMPTE DE TOUT CE QUE NOUS AVONS FAIT POUR TOI ?? TU ES EGOÏSTE À UN POINT !! CESSE DE TOURMENTER TON FRERE OU CELA TE RETOMBERA DESSUS !! JE T'ORDONNE DE…

-AGUAMENTI !! s'exclamèrent le professeur Rogue et le professeur MacGonagal en même temps, choqués de la conduite des parents de la jeune Potter.

-Je me rends surtout compte de ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait pour moi et qu'ils ont fait pour toi, pauvre abruti de Survivant arrogant ! Moi, égoïste ? Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ?! aboya la brune en direction de son frère qui arborait un sourire de vainqueur.

-VINGT POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR MONSIEUR POTTER !! s'écria le professeur Rogue hors de lui.

Clare baissa les yeux et réprima le rire sarcastique qui voulait sortir de sa gorge. Elle aimait beaucoup son directeur de maison et apparemment, lui tenait également à elle. Haussant son sourcil droit, elle écrasa son frère d'un regard ironique qui signifiait « voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend aux Serpentards ». Il s'était rassit et fixait d'un air furieux ses œufs au bacon comme s'il pouvait se noyer dedans.

Quelqu'un lui entoura les épaules et s'installa à côté d'elle. Deux yeux gris la fixaient avec tristesse.

-Wilfried…, murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je suis désolé…

-Désolé de quoi ? De l'attitude ridicule de mes parents à mon égard ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, je t'assure ! Ce sont des crétins, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à ajouter à ça !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un sourire joyeux. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu à chaque fois que ce genre de chose arrivait.

--

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était d'un ennui… Elira roupillait, Drago sommeillait, Blaise jouait aux cartes avec Théo, Pansy et Millicent lisaient le dernier Sorcière Hebdo et elle, elle était la seule à prendre des notes… comme d'habitude… La voix du professeur Binns était d'un monotone… Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls… NON ! « Réveille-toi ma vieille ! Si tu t'endors, tu auras des notes exécrables à l'examen de fin d'année et comme tes chers et adorables amis ne suivent jamais ce cours, tu ne pourras pas compter sur eux pour leur donner leurs notes puisqu'ils n'en auront pas pris ! » Elle se redressa et observa le professeur Binns. Le fantôme n'avait pas dû changer ses cours depuis deux siècles ! Oh… et elle n'avait presque pas dormi cette nuit ! Sa plume tomba de sa main et elle s'effondra sur sa table, à bout de forces…

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'Elira la réveilla pour aller en cours de Métamorphose, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement. Elle n'avait pas tenu ! Elle n'avait pas réussi à prendre ses notes jusqu'à la fin du cours ! Quelle grosse nulle ! Non mais franchement ! Quelle honte !

Le cours de Métamorphose était aussi intéressant, voire pire, puisque, connaissant déjà le programme et l'ayant déjà étudié, elle avait appris le soir qu'ils voyaient aujourd'hui depuis un mois. MacGonagal lui donna vingt points pour sa réussite, puis une heure de retenue parce qu'elle s'était endormie deux secondes plus tard. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était maudite ! Drago lui avait fait observer que ce ne serait que sa première heure de retenue, mais elle s'était mise en colère en lui criant que justement, ce serait sa première heure de retenue et que c'était la plus grosse honte de toute sa vie depuis sa naissance ! Plus personne n'avait donc essayé de la réconforter.

Sa montre indiquait vingt heures. Elle avait dormi deux heures après les cours et se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme. Seulement… comme elle avait dormi deux heures, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses devoirs. Mais étant en avance de deux semaines dessus, elle ne s'en formalisa pas trop (Elle hurla simplement si fort qu'on l'entendit dans le tout château qui disait : «MES DEVOIRS !! NON, NON, NON !! JE VAIS ETRE EN RETARD !! MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI GOURDE QUE CA MA PAROLE !! »).

Le riz et le poisson étaient excellents. Elle regarda Théo qui montrait à Blaise le moyen d'avaler trois steaks hachés d'un coup. Dégoûtée, elle tourna la tête et vit Wilfried, un peu plus loin, entourée de Drago et de Mark. Jane et Elira papotaient tranquillement des cours de l'après-midi. Soudain, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, tandis que, courant, le turban défait, Quirrel apparu, tremblant, l'air apeuré. Il balbutia, hors d'haleine :

-Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir…

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Cette brusque déclaration créa un énorme brouhaha dans la salle alors que les professeurs essayaient en vain de calmer les élèves. Neville se tourna vers Clare et remua les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il marmonna :

-Hermione Granger, une fille de Gryffondor qui est plutôt sympa est aux toilettes. Du coup, elle n'est pas au courant !

-D'accord. Mais on va y aller sans se faire voir… Une seule retenue suffit pour aujourd'hui !

-T'as eu une retenue ? Toi ?!

-Oui, moi… tout peut bien en avoir une au moins une fois dans sa vie, non ?

-Ouais, ouais, mais toi, je pensais que t'en aurait jamais ! T'es le genre de fille plutôt irréprochable donc je me disais que pour que t'ais une retenue, faudrait beaucoup quoi !

-En gros, tu me prends pour une intello !

-Euh…non, non !

-Nev' ! le menaça la brune.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire narquois qui fit grimacer Clare.

Ils se mirent à courir. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Quidditch » ils étaient devant les toilettes des filles. Ils entendirent un cri et tremblèrent pour Hermione. Le troll était dans les toilettes ! Qui donc l'y avait guidé ? Une ombre passa en courant devant leurs yeux. Clare reconnut Quirrel. Il n'était plus évanoui ? Elira, Jane et Mark le suivaient de loin en courant. La jeune Potter les arrêta en criant leurs noms. Son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était décidemment bien mystérieux. Elle demanda à Elira et Mark de rester là et d'essayer d'aider Hermione, tandis que Neville, Jane et elle-même se mettaient à la poursuite du suspect au turban violet…

Leur course les emmena au deuxième étage, celui qui était interdit. Quirrel continuait à courir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses… Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte en bois de chêne rongée par les mites et le temps. Des toiles d'araignées les entouraient. Le professeur se mit à jouer de la harpe. Les trois premières années étaient éberlués… De la harpe ? Qu'est-ce que cachait cette porte ?! Ils l'ouvrirent, intrigués et la refermèrent aussitôt. Le professeur Rogue y faisait face à Quirrel et criait.

-VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ALLIEZ REUSSIR A PASSER ?? VOUS ETES UN MALADE QUIRREL, MAIS QUOI QUE VOUS FASSIEZ, JE VOUS EMPECHERAI DE PRENDRE LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE !! DUMBLEDORE ET NICOLAS FLAMEL NE VONT PAS ETRE CONTENTS ET VOUS SEREZ VIRE DE POUDLARD !!

-ROGUE !! hurla à son tour Quirrel qui… ne bégayait plus ?! JE NE CHERCHE PAS A M'EMPARER DE LA PIERRE, SEULEMENT A LA PROTEGER DE VOUS ET DE VOTRE FOLIE !!

-MA FOLIE ?? rugit Rogue en retour.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand et laissa passer un Quirrel à l'air chamboulé et bouleversé. Que se passait-il dans cette école ? Pierre philosophale ? Nicolas Flamel ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à faire là-dedans ? Etait-ce donc cela que la trappe sous le chien cachait ? Le chemin jusqu'à la pierre philosophale ? Et Quirrel cherchait à s'en emparer ! Si Rogue n'arrivait pas à empêcher Quirrel de voler la pierre, Clare et ses amis s'en mêleraient et arrêteraient le professeur. Mais pour quelle raison souhaitait-il la posséder ?

--

Il était déjà neuf heures lorsqu'ils redescendirent du deuxième étage. Grâce à un passage secret, ils doublèrent Rogue et Quirrel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes, un désastre les attendait. Elira et Hermione étaient acculées dans un coin par le troll qui les menaçait de sa massue pendant que Mark essayait de se faire remarquer à l'autre bout de la pièce en lançant sur l'énorme créature des morceaux de marbre.

-HEY MARK !! T'AS UNE BAGUETTE MAGIQUE, NAN ?? s'exclama Neville.

-Euh… ouais…

-ALORS UTILISE-LA !! lui cria Clare.

Il se retourna vers elle et l'interrogea d'un regard perdu. Jane brandit le bout de bois en saule qu'elle avait toujours avec elle et lui présenta en disant :

-Comme ça, par exemple ! STUPEFIX !!

Mais son ridicule petit sort rebondit sur le troll et se perdit dans les décombres. La princesse des Serpentards, dans un moment d'héroïsme (parfaitement inutile, par ailleurs) sauta sur la créature et s'agrippa à son coup, puis, hurlant comme une espèce de cri de guerre, elle lui enfonça sa baguette en bois d'ébène dans le nez. Jane avait envie d'en hurler de rire, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Neville, vert de peur, lança le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête, car Clare commençait à perdre prise (le troll bougeait dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser du machin qui lui était monté dessus) :

-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !!

-QUOI ?? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES DE MIEUX À LANCER COMME SORT ?! T'EN A D'AUTRES AUSSI NULS ?? aboya Mark à l'autre bout des toilettes.

Mais Neville ne se laissa pas distraire. La massue du troll s'éleva dans les airs, puis, par un vif mouvement du poignet, s'abattit sur son crâne.

-Wouaaah ! lâcha le Serdaigle blond, admiratif. Je t'ai sous-estimé Nev'.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire soulagé. Entendant des pas et ne souhaitant pas avoir des ennuis, ils s'enfuirent, laissant le troll assommé et la baguette de Clare dans le nez du troll…

_Pfiouuu ! Enfin fini ! Pas facile à écrire ce chapitre, mais je suis assez fière du résultat ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que tout les autres ! J'aime beaucoup Clare et son héroïsme inutile ! Par contre, c'est un peu idiot de laisser sa baguette dans le nez du troll, vous croyez pas ?! Enfin bon, j'accuse mes personnages, mais c'est moi qui écris l'histoire, héhé xD !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé du chapitre 5 :**

_Clare, Neville et Jane ont vu Rogue et Quirrel s'enguirlander le soir d'Halloween à propos de la pierre philosophale et de Nicolas Flamel pendant qu'un troll s'était échappé des cachots… Ce même troll que Neville va assommer par un simple Wingardium Leviosa… _

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui j'ai passé mon Brevet des Collèges d'histoire, d'éducation et de français et demain, c'est les maths, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu mettre la fic' à jour hier, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire … Ca va, en fait c'était plutôt facile !_

_Yoniix : Ben… pas grand-chose à dire sinon que c'est sympa, pour ce qui est du fait que ma fic' soit intéressante, sincèrement, j'en suis pas si sûre …_

_Aurelie Malefoy : Trooow gentil ! Merci ! Et j'ai été voir tes fic's, elles sont trop bien ! J'adore celle où Hermione est tueuse à gage xD !_

_Ah ! J'ai également remarquée que j'avais oublié de mettre pourquoi Clare avait une baguette en bois d'ébène et pas en bois de houx comme Harry Potter… ben, c'est pas très compliqué : le houx me plaisait pas, donc j'ai changé ça en bois d'ébène, comme ça sa baguette est assortie à ses cheveux !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire et qui commencent, vous êtes courageux ! C'est vachement gentil à vous ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il y en a qui suivent !_

_Bises,_

_Loulya._

_20 décembre 1991_

La jeune fille se regardait fixement dans la glace, puis elle se mit à s'observer sous tous les angles. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite. Cette année, elle passait Noël chez Neville, Jane et tante Augusta… Elle ne serait pas la seule à se joindre à la fête : il y aurait également Hermione Granger, Elira, Blaise, Théodore et Mark. Le Serdaigle ramènerait sa sœur, Karen et Elira son frère, Mike, tous les deux de dix ans. Remus avait promis de passer les voir le lendemain, accompagné de Loanne et d'Harry… Seul Drago ne pouvait pas venir, les Malefoy passant toujours les fêtes de fin d'année en famille.

Elle fit une grimace et se mit à rire. Elle adorait sa petite sœur que Wil surnommait « mini-princesse ». Et Harry… il était tellement mignon du haut de ses huit ans… il la faisait toujours craquer et il suffisait qu'il la fixe un petit moment de ses yeux verts pour qu'elle lui offre tout ce qu'il voulait. Deux pupilles vertes si semblables aux siennes… leur seule différence était que ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs et non noirs… quand à Loanne, c'était son portrait craché, les cheveux légèrement plus longs, toujours attachés en queue de cheval et lisses, tandis que ses cheveux à elle étaient légèrement ondulés.

Elle se mit à penser à ce qu'elle leur offrirait pour Noël, espérant que cela leur plaise. Bien évidemment, ses parents et Alexander n'auraient rien de sa part, comme d'habitude, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rien d'eux. Jane lui avait déjà offert son cadeau : une longue robe de sorcière vert bouteille comme ses yeux. La jeune bleu et noir lui avait ordonné de l'enfiler sous peine d'horribles tortures comme les chatouilles. Ce jour-là, elle avait roulé des yeux tellement rapidement, qu'elle en ressentait encore la douleur… Quant à Neville, il lui avait dit que c'était gros et vivant, mais pas plus. Elle s'était évertuée à chercher ce que ce cadeau pouvait bien être, en vain !

Ses valises déjà prêtes, attendaient sagement à côté de son lit. Elle se décida enfin pour un chignon bas, leva sa baguette et se lança le sort qui disciplina ses cheveux, puis elle les noua. Elle baissa les yeux et se demanda si elle avait bien fait de mettre ses escarpins noirs. Enfin, elle enfila son manteau de fourrure noir et descendit. Le hall était bondé, mais elle reconnut facilement la chevelure blonde d'Elira et la rousse de Jane qui se tenaient côte à côte. En quelques pas, elle les rejoignit.

-Coucou ! s'exclama-t-elle dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter.

-Clare ! Tu m'as fait peur ! murmura Jane.

-Hey ! T'as mis la robe de Choupette !

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme çaaa ! gémit la Serdaigle, rouge de honte.

-Pas question ! répondit fermement la princesse des vert et argent.

-Exact ! Et puis, c'est trop mignooon ! chuchota, catégorique, la deuxième Serpentarde.

La jolie rousse leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, puis pouffa avec ses amies.

--

-Dépêche-toi, Chocolate ! cria Neville à la jeune Potter qui venait de descendre le train.

Elle soupira, mais ne pu répliquer… après tout, il avait raison, elle était bonne dernière. Elle pressa le pas car elle avait aperçu ses parents et ne souhaitait pas aller leur dire bonjour. Mme Longdubat était une femme charmante, bien que sa façon de s'habiller fut quelque peu… singulière ! En effet, son chapeau préféré était en osier, orné d'une tête de vautour empaillé. Elira l'observa longuement, puis tourna une tête horrifiée vers son amie et lui murmura :

-Mais… son chapeau est affreux !

-Oui, je sais ! Mais… c'est Mme Longdubat ! répliqua Clare, malicieuse.

-Est-ce qu'elle a vu que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement ?

-Oh, oui ! Cela fait toujours ce genre d'effet aux gens qui ne la connaissent pas, mais on finit par s'y habituer, et puis, au final, c'est plutôt amusant ! Bien sûr ce n'est pas très beau, mais Mme Longdubat assume ses goûts et c'est pour ça que je trouve que c'est une femme remarquable !

-Remarquable, oui, je veux bien, mais quand tu m'en parlais, je ne pensais pas que c'était dans ce sens-là ! se vexa la blonde.

La brunette éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle pouvait être… Serpentarde des fois ! Elle vit Drago, quelques mètres plus loin qui lui faisait un signe, à côté de ses parents. Elle lui fit un large sourire et continua son chemin, derrière la grand-mère de Neville. Celle-ci, qui aimait beaucoup les moldus, avait acheté une voiture et comptait bien tous les faire rentrer à l'intérieur. « On ne tiendra jamais à neuf là-dedans ! », pensa-t-elle.

A sa plus grande surprise, la banquette arrière était agrandie magiquement et contenait donc facilement sept personnes… juste assez ! Clare soupira de soulagement.

_24 décembre 1991_

C'était un jour magnifique. Un Noël parfait car le matin-même il avait neigé. La veille, ils s'étaient tous rendus à Ste Mangouste pour aller voir les parents de Neville qui étaient devenus fous, suite à un séjour prolongé chez les Mangemorts entrecoupés de Doloris. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'était personnellement chargée du cas des deux ex-Aurors.

Les cadeaux sous le sapin brillaient dans leurs emballages de diverses couleurs, toutes plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. Loanne, Harry, Remus, Mimi, April, Erwan, Wilfried, Karen et Mike s'étaient joins à eux. C'était Jane qui avait l'étoile en haut du sapin, contrairement aux années précédentes où c'était généralement Neville qui le faisait. Par ce geste, Mme Longdubat lui avait montré qu'elle faisait vraiment parti de la famille Longdubat, à présent, et que rien ne changerait ce fait. La rousse en avait pleuré de joie pendant une demi-heure sans s'arrêter.

Il y avait quatorze piles, toutes de tailles différentes. Dans dix secondes, se serait minuit.

MINUIT !!

-Black Wilfried, appela Mme Longdubat.

Il s'avança, prit ses cadeaux, et recula.

-Calder Karen.

Une jolie brune aux yeux noisette l'imita.

-Calder Mark.

Il fit la même chose que sa sœur et que Wilfried. Puis, Elira Lackshad, Mike Lackshad, Augusta Longdubat, Neville Longdubat, April Lupin, Erwan Lupin, Mimi Lupin, Remus Lupin, Théodore Nott, Jane Pettigrow, Clare Potter, Harry Potter, Loanne Potter et enfin Blaise Zabini (pas content du tout parce qu'il était à la fin de la liste) eurent les mêmes gestes.

Le premier cadeau que Clare reçut était une figure la représentant en train d'enlacer son cousin Wilfried. Le second était un livre à la reliure en peau de dragon qui se nommait « Vie et mort des elfes », un livre qu'elle avait cherché partout en vain et qui était de la part de toute la famille Lupin. Le troisième était un chapeau vert de sorcier, brodée de fils d'argent et de fils noirs entrelacés de la part d'Elira. Le quatrième, un bouquet de roses blanches éternelles offert par Harry et Loanne qu'elle faillit étouffer en les embrassant. Le cinquième, un Nimbus 2001 de la part de Blaise, Théodore et Drago qui la virent rougir de plaisir. Le sixième venait de Neville et Augusta Longdubat… quand elle l'ouvrit, elle faillit tomber dans les pommes. Ils lui avaient offert ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, le seul animal de compagnie qui lui aurait plu. Et il se tenait là, sous ses yeux, ne demandant qu'un peu d'amour. Ses deux yeux jaunes la fixaient avec angoisse. Le louveteau devait s'interroger sur son futur sort. N'y tenant plus, elle le sortit du carton et le serra dans ses bras, fondant en larmes.

-J'hésite toujours, Neville, marmonna-t-elle. Quel nom serait le meilleure pour lui ? Honey, Sun, Espoir ou Juste ?

-C'est à toi de décider ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

-Grmbl ! J'adore quand tu m'aides comme ça, Nev' ! Et toi, Jane ?

-A toi l'honneur, Chocolate !

Clare poussa un soupir et se retourna vers le petit loup qui la fixait d'un air intéressé.

-En fait, j'hésite surtout entre Sun et Honey parce que tes yeux sont jaunes !

Puis, ayant une idée, elle demanda à Neville :

-Combien de mois a-t-il ?

-Deux, si je me souviens correctement de ce qu'à dit le vendeur, il est né le 17 octobre.

-Parfait ! Merci p'tit Gryffon ! Donc, toi, tu t'appelleras Honey ! expliqua-t-elle à la boule de poil qui la regardait.

Ils furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant Clare parler à l'animal et lorsque la princesse des Serpentards se joignit à eux, elle était à moitié amusée, à moitié exaspérée.

_Voilààà ! Il est dix heures du soir, mais le nouveau chapitre est enfin terminé ! Franchement, si vous pensez que c'est pourri, dites-le sincèrement, parce que là, c'est même plus nul que le passage dans le train au chapitre 2 ! 'fin bref, bisous à tous et bonne nuit, parce que moi je dois dormiiiir vu que j'ai le Brevet de maths demain ! Et après, fini !_

_Ah, et j'voulais juste vous prévenir que pendant la semaine du 29 juin au 5 juillet, à peu près, je serai pas là, je pars chez ma tante qui parle allemand pour apprendre à mieux parler ! Vive l'allemand ! D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui sont fans de football : les allemands vont en final, oh yeaaaah ! Je me mets à délirer, c'est pas bon pour moi !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_La jeune Potter est invitée avec Elira, Blaise, Théodore et Hermione Granger à passer ses vacances de Noël chez tante Augusta, la grand-mère de Neville qui est également la tutrice de Jane. Clare reçu, de la part de son meilleur ami, un louveteau gris aux yeux jaunes qu'elle prénomme Honey._

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Donc, j'vous mets un nouveau chapitre assez spécial… je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour le moment, il suffit de lire xD ! _

**666Naku :**_ Merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai enfin fini, maintenant ! Heureusement que ça s'est bien passé, c'est pas si dur que les profs le disent, en fait ! Sinon, je crois que tu as raison, je vais un peu vite, mais en fait, quand j'entre dans les détails, j'en fait encore plus et ça part n'importe comment, du coup, je préfère éviter, parce que sinon, ça va devenir un roman à l'eau de rose (je suis très douée pour ça, mais le problème, c'est que je déteste !)… Pour le surnom de princesse des Serpentards, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être exagéré, mais de toute façon, elle va le devenir, en quelque sorte, donc autant l'appeler comme ça maintenant ! Pour la baguette… j'ai oubliééé ! Désolée, désolée, désolée ! En fait, j'avais prévu de faire un chapitre sur comment elle la récupérait, donc je vais essayé de le rajouter dans ce chapitre-là et sinon, je verrai dans le prochain (en faisant un flash back). Ah ! Une dernière chose, j'allais oublié (je suis une fille assez dans la lune, hé hé !) : quand tu dis que Wil et Clare vont finir ensemble… peut-être que oui, peut-être que nan… pour le moment, je pense que leur amour est surtout fraternel, c'est un peu son grand frère !_

**Aurelie Malefoy : **_Merci pour le compliment :p ! Et alleeeez l'Allemagne !_

_Donc, voilà, bisous aussi à nicoco49 et à Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell qui m'ont rajoutée dont leurs alertes._

_Loulya._

_26 décembre 1991_

Clare, qui était en train d'écrire à Drago pour lui demander comment s'était passé son Noël et si son cadeau lui avait plu, releva la tête. Une chouette hulotte venait de se poser sur son bureau. Elle détacha l'enveloppe qui contenait un vieux parchemin et une lettre.

_Chère Clare,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël avec un léger retard dont je tiens à m'excuser. Le parchemin est en réalité la carte du Maraudeur que ton père et tes oncles ont créé ensemble._

_Ethan._

Intriguée, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur l'objet en question et prononça les mots qui feraient apparaître la carte permettant de voir tout Poudlard, ses habitants et leurs faits et gestes.

_A des kilomètres de là, à Godric's Hollow_

Une brune qui avait atteint la trentaine un an plus tôt restait prostrée devant deux lettres, en larmes. Puis elle murmura :

-Oh ! Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour, mon ange !

Son mari, à ses côtés, regardait dans le vague, l'air totalement déboussolé. La première lettre parlait des excellents résultats de leur fille, la seconde de ceux désastreux de leur fils. Dans l'unique cheminée de leur manoir qui était celle du salon, apparut une tête qui fut aussitôt suivi d'un corps. La femme courut vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement en soupirant.

-Oh, Severus ! Comment va-t-elle ?

-Très bien Lily ! Elle est amie avec Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy, Blai…

-Des Mangemorts ! gronda James Potter, dont la rancune était tenace, en le coupant.

-Blaise Zabini, continua le professeur des potions sans se départir de son calme légendaire, Elira Lackshad, Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor plutôt intelligente et Mark Calder, une Serdaigle qui ressemble à un petit James Potter au sus et au vu de son caractère explosif. Rassuré, Potter ?

James grogna et Lily leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

--

Qui donc était cette Ethan ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait cette écriture, mais où l'avait-elle aperçue, mystère ! Pas moyen de s'en souvenir ! Elle s'allongea sur son lit, sa baguette dans la main droite et ferma les yeux.

**Flash back**

_1er novembre 1991_

Pour quelle raison étaient-ils convoqués chez Dumbledore ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Peut-être les avait-on vu assommer le troll ? Non, ils étaient partis avant que les professeurs n'arrivent dans les toilettes. Alors, pourquoi ? Et tout à coup, Clare comprit : sa baguette magique qu'elle avait laissé dans le nez du troll ! Ooooh ! Quelle idiote ! Stupide petite sotte ! Le directeur avait dû comprendre ! Même si certains laissaient entendre que le vieillard était complètement cinglé, la Serpentarde savait que Dumbledore était très intelligent.

Le directeur ne lui avait rendu sa baguette que lorsqu'elle s'était expliquée. Elle avait dû tout raconter et, également, la dispute qu'elle avait vu entre Rogue et Quirrel. Ce qui lui avait échappé, c'est que le professeur, une fois que la jeune fille était sortie, avait fait un sourire en murmurant :

-Elle est douée, cette petite, très douée, elle ira loin ! Plus loin que ses parents, certainement… ah ! Le pouvoir de l'amour…

**Fin du flash back**

Elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine. C'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et son ventre criait famine car elle n'avait rien avalé ce matin-là. L'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait de la pièce la fit accélérer.

_3 janvier 1992_

-Drago ! s'exclama une blonde aux yeux bleu violet en sautant dans les bras du jeune Serpentard.

-Eli ! Jane ! Clare ! Nev' ! Théo ! Blaise ! Mione ! répondit-il, heureux de les revoir après les vacances.

Les huit amis montèrent dans le train et Clare déclara :

-Dray, l'année prochaine, on a décidé que tu resterais avec nous pour Noël et que nous organiserions les fêtes à Poudlard !

-Mes parents ne seront pas d'accord ! Un Malefoy ne passe jamais les fêtes à Poudlard, même si c'est avec ses amis ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Ce sera une première, alors ! rétorqua Elira, malicieuse.

Craquant devant l'adorable et irrésistible sourire qu'elle arborait et ses yeux larmoyant, il lui promit de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour passer son Noël de seconde année avec eux.

Le soir, alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver au château, le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers Clare, ses longues robes flottant autour de lui. Son air sombre lui fit penser que finalement, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester chez la grand-mère de Neville. Il aboya :

-Potter, Pettigrow et Longdubat, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore immédiatement, et sans résistance, je vous prie ! ajouta-t-il, lorsqu'il vit la Serpentarde se tendre.

Ils s'y rendirent presque en courant. Ouvrant la porte, ils y aperçurent également Alexander, le frère de Clare et M. et Mme Potter.

_Qui est Ethan, à votre avis ? Pourquoi est-ce que Lily pleure et prend des nouvelles de Clare ? Pourquoi demande-t-elle à sa fille de lui pardonner ?_

_Vous le saurez un jour, vous inquiètez pas ! Hé hé ! Mais pas tout de suite, parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec le tome I… il faudra attendre longtemps, longtemps, longteeeeemps xD ! Pas trop mal ce chapitre, avouez qu'il vous a intrigué, non ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Clare reçoit une mystérieuse lettre d'un certain Ethan qui lui donne pour cadeau de Noël la fameuse carte du Maraudeur. Lily et James sont déboussolées devant les résultats scolaires de leurs deux enfants et Severus Rogue arrive et leur donne des nouvelles de leur fille. Les huit amis retournent à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël et le directeur des Serpentards ordonne à Clare, Jane et Neville d'aller dans le bureau du directeur où ils retrouvent M et Mme Potter ainsi qu'Alexander.

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

Donc, je rentre de mes supers vacances à Châteauroux chez mes grands-parents et de quoi est-ce que je m'aperçois ? Primo : J'ai gagné deux nouveaux fans (ça, c'est très très important !) : Ewilan Potter et jument fiere. Deuxio : J'ai trois nouvelles reviews ! Troisio : J'aurai dû mettre ma suite par écris, parce que je sais plus du tout pourquoi Clare, Jane et Neville vont dans le bureau du directeur ! Ouiiiin ! Pleurons tous en cœur, parce que je vais devoir improviser xD !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**666Naku :** Tu trouves pas que tu poses des questions indiscrètes ? Lol ! J'peux pas répondre aux deux premières héhé ! Quant à la suite, ben la voilàààà ! (Et, dis donc, p'tite délinquante ! Comment ça s'fait que t'ai pas révisé pour le Brevet ?? :p)

**Aurelie Malefoy :** C'est toujours bien d'se poser des questions, ça fait réfléchir et donc : passer le temps ! Merci pour le compliment ! Et sinon, pour le match Allemagne-Espagne, ben je change souvent de camp, et aux bout de vingt minutes de match, j'étais pour l'Espagne, parce que les Allemands ne jouaient pas très bien… Comme Ballack, par exemple (complètement zinzin, celui-là, si tu permets xD)…

**Ewilan Potter :** Merci pour le compliment ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Le pourquoi du comportement de Lily… disons qu'elle a toujours aimé sa fille mais qu'elle n'aime pas le montrer… Tu comprendras tout… quand j'aurai fini le cent vingtième chapitre :d ! Je déconne, t'inquiète, mais en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'explication n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Bisouuuus,

Loulya.

_3 janvier 1992_

Son frère la fixait, et ses parents également. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Son père prit enfin la parole :

-Jane, Neville, Alexander et… Clare… j'ai une… mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… C'est Loanne… elle a été capturé par deux anciens Mangemorts échappés d'Azkaban… la quasi-totalité des Aurors sont sur cette affaire, mais… Je ne sais pas si Lou…

Clare ferma les yeux et se persuada que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était toujours là, face à ses parents et à l'affreuse vérité. Elle s'effondra par terre en hurlant sa douleur et le prénom de sa sœur. Neville demanda enfin :

-Qui sont les Mangemorts qui ont…

-Les Lestrange, répondit Lily, secouée par l'attitude de sa fille.

-Bellatrix et Rodolphus…, murmura Jane, au bord des larmes, en observant son meilleur ami qui s'était entièrement raidi à leur évocation.

-Pourquoi Loanne ? interrogea l'unique Serpentarde de la pièce. Et où l'ont-ils emmenés ?

-En Albanie, chuchota James, anéanti.

-L'Albanie… Voldemort ! s'écria la jeune Potter tout à coup, la voix brisée.

Elle sortit du bureau en courant. Elle ne voulait plus voir ses parents et son frère une seule seconde de plus. C'était leur faute. Ils avaient laissé Lou seule quelques instants et Voldemort l'avait capturée…

Elle dormit très peu, cette nuit-là, dérangée sans cesse par d'horribles cauchemars où Loanne l'appellait à son secours. Une tête blafarde se mettait ensuite à rire dans son esprit. Ses yeux de serpent rouges la terrorisaient. Elle pleura. La nuit suivante, elle ne dormit pas non plus.

_5 janvier 1992_

Quirrel n'était pas là depuis deux jours. Où était-il passé ? Jane avait décidé qu'ils iraient faire un tour dans ses appartements pour voir. Elira, Clare et Jane s'avancèrent sans faire de bruit. Il était dix heures du soir, et si elles se faisaient prendre par un préfet, ce serait la retenue assurée car le couvre-feu était passé, mais la brune avait pris la carte du Maraudeur et y jetait des coups de temps à autre, ce qui leur avait évité certains points en moins… La porte était ouverte, elle ne se donnèrent donc pas la peine de frapper, et entrèrent immédiatement. Personne. Vide.

Elira s'accroupit près de la cheminée et murmura :

-Il est parti je ne sais où avec de la poudre de cheminette…

-Je me demande où il a bien pu aller…

-Peut-être chercher un moyen de passer devant le chien à trois têtes ! s'exclama la rouquine.

-Je ne pense pas… le moyen doit se trouver ici, à Poudlard, puisque que ça doit être l'épreuve de Hagrid…

-Et s'il avait trouvé la pierre philosophale ?

-Mais…

-Jane a raison, Eli… Je suis persuadée qu'il l'a trouvée et… pour lui ? Ahahaha ! C'était évident, non ? Ce que nous pouvons être idiotes ! Voilà pourquoi tant d'Aurors ont été envoyés pour sauver Loanne ! Voilà pourquoi Quirrel a disparu et pourquoi Dumbledore est soi-disant parti en voyage ! Quelle belle bande d'abrutis nous faisons tous ! Un turban… pourquoi un turban, justement ? Parce qu'il avait Voldemort caché derrière le crâne ! Pourquoi était-il dans la forêt à boire du sang de licorne ? Pour rendre la vie à Voldemort ! Pourquoi cherchait-il la pierre philosophale ? Pour rendre la vie à Voldemort ! Pourquoi a-t-il enlevé Lou ? Pour avoir Alexander et devenir le maître du monde après l'avoir tué ! C'était évident ! Nous avions la vérité sous les yeux pendant tout ce temps ! Quelle idiote je fais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-La vérité ! Voldemort a repris sa forme humaine, ce n'est plus une simple loque, voilà pourquoi les Lestrange se sont évadés ! Voilà pourquoi Quirrel n'est plus ici ! Ils sont tous en Albanie à l'heure qu'il est ! Si nous voulons sauver Lou, il faut qu'on y aille aussi !

-C'est de la folie !

-On n'a pas le choix ! Clare a raison !

-Il n'en est pas question ! Elira, Clare ! Soyez raisonnables, nous ne serons pas assez ! A trois élèves de première année contre quatre sorciers accomplis… ce sera un pur massacre !

-Qui te dit que nous ne serons que trois ? lui demanda la jolie blonde, indignée. Sers-toi de ta cervelle, Jane !

-Nous allons simplement aller chercher Wilfried, Drago, Blaise, Théo, Neville, Mark et Mione !

-D'accord. Dans ce cas-là, je vais chercher Hermione, Neville et Mark, occupez-vous des autres !

Elles se séparèrent et foncèrent vers leur dortoir. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes tout au plus pour que les quatre garçons de Serpentards soient prêts et encore cinq minutes pour retourner dans le bureau de Quirrel où se trouvait le pot rempli de poudre de cheminette.

-Sommes-nous sûrs de ce que nous faisons ? demanda Hermione, impatiente et ayant entièrement oubliée que Poudlard avait un règlement dont ils venaient de violer une bonne dizaine de règles.

-Sûrs ! s'écria Elira. Mais… nous pourrions également demander à Mimi et April de nous aider ! Wil, tu peux aller les chercher ?

-Je me dépêche ! leur hurla-t-il, déjà dans le couloir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était revenu accompagné des jumelles Lupin qui murmurèrent :

-En pleine nuit… soit nous sommes totalement fous, soit nous sommes très courageux !

-NOUS SOMMES TRES COURAGEUX ET…

-… totalement fous, finirent-elles en riant. A douze contre quatre, ça devrait suffire, non ?

-Pas sûr ! rit Clare. Voldemort est coriace !

-Je crois qu'on devrait se répartir les rôles ! proposa Mimi.

-Excellente idée ! répliqua Théodore.

-Alors je dirai Clare, Jane et Neville contre Voldemort, commença Drago.

-Pas question ! Ils ne sont qu'en première année ! Ce sera Mimi, April et moi ! rétorqua Wilfried, mécontent.

-Wilfried ! grogna April. On va faire comme Drago a dit !

-Mais…

-Tais-toi !

-Ensuite, on va mettre un deuxième année dans chaque groupe ! Donc, Hermione avec Mimi et Blaise, Mark avec April et Théodore et enfin Elira avec Wilfried et moi ! finit-il, tout heureux de son organisation.

-Pas mal ! Mais… pourquoi as-tu mis Elira dans ton groupe, Drago ? l'interrogea Clare, malicieuse.

Le blond rougit et baissa les yeux, gêné. A l'évidence, il n'était pas indifférent à sa jolie camarade. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Clare prit de la poudre de cheminette dans sa main et s'exclama, quelque peu anxieuse :

-Je commence !

Elle lança sa poignée dans l'âtre et y entra en disant « Albanie ! »… Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de cendres.

_Voilààà ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer à votre avis ? Personnellement, j'en ai aucune idée xD ! Voldemort est-il vraiment revenu à la vie ? Pourquoi a-t-il réellement capturé Loanne ? Vont-ils gagner ? Suspens…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Clare apprend que sa sœur, Loanne a été enlevée par Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange qui se sont tous les deux échappés d'Azkaban. S'interrogeant là-dessus, elle finit par comprendre pourquoi Quirrel est parti : il a réussi à avoir la pierre philosophale et Voldemort est donc « ressuscité »… Elle décide alors avec ses amis de partir en Albanie affronter le mage noir et de ramener sa sœur.

**Mot de l'auteuze : **

Ben… pas grand-chose à dire, à part que je vais m'efforcer de mettre un chapitre tous les jours vu que je pars dimanche en Angleterre et que je reviens le dimanche (conclusion : pas d'autres chapitres avant le lundi 21)… Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, j'essaierai d'écrire aussi là-bas.

**Réponse à la review :**

**Adenoide :** Alors… que te dire ? Si j'ai rajouté un enfant du nom de Harry qui est le petit frère de Clare, c'est parce que j'aime bien ce prénom et qu'il me fallait des prénoms anglais. Pour le déroutage… c'est pas grave, on me dit souvent que j'écris des histoires bizarres, mais je suis comme ça (héhé) : je préfère que ce soit mystérieux et qu'on ne comprenne rien à rien que ce soit platonique comme pas possible, bref… Pour le fait que Clare soit l'Elue, certainement, ma chère xD, puisque dans l'histoire originale Harry Potter est l'Elu et que dans mon histoire Clare remplace Harry, il serait en effet logique qu'elle soit l'Elue… Quant au fait d'une histoire entre Drago et le frère de Clare, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? C'est la seule chose que j'ai pas trop comprise dans ta review… Je ne pense pas mettre Drago et Harry ensemble, si c'est ça que tu veux dire… En fait, j'ai une idée précise d'avec qui Harry va aller et d'avec qui Drago va aller… en gros : j'ai déjà programmé les couples (hier soir, héhé)… xDDD !

Bisouwww à tous mes lecteurs,

Loulya.

_5 janvier 1992_

Voldemort tenait Loanne par l'épaule. Quirrel était à genoux devant lui et hurlait de douleur pendant que son maître lui lançait à nouveau le Doloris. Bellatrix s'amusait avec son turban et Rodolphus était en retrait, derrière sa femme qui ricanait. A cinquante mètres d'eux apparut soudain Clare. Voldemort eut seulement le temps de dire « Je t'attendais. » que Wilfried arrivait, suivit de Mimi, April, Neville, Mark, Drago, Blaise, Jane, Hermione, Elira et Théodore.

Portant une main à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, elle poussa un cri. C'était comme si on avait appliqué un fer rouge à même sa peau. Aveuglée par la douleur, elle fit un pas en avant et serait tombée si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas retenue. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut Wilfried qui fusillait le mage noir du regard. Quirrel était hors d'état de nuire, mais on ne pouvait pas se fier aux traîtres. Elle hurla :

-ON FAIT COMME ON A DIT !!

Et elle se précipita vers son ennemi. Celui-ci leva une main et montra Loanne à la jeune Serpentarde. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus clair et le vit à ses yeux. Clare avait compris. Elle s'arrêta et Voldemort prit la parole :

-C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas, ce fait que ce soit toi qui soit venue, jeune Potter, et non ton frère, le soi-disant « Survivant ». Pourtant, c'est bien qui est à Gryffondor, si je ne me trompe pas ! Je vais te confier un secret qu'il ne faut pas que tu révèles à Dumbledore, jeune fille… Personne n'était là, lorsque j'ai pointé ma baguette sur vous deux…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Clare, curieuse et choquée à la fois.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? », répéta Bellatrix en l'imitant avec une voix de bébé. Tu n'as pas encore compris, petite idiote, que Dumbledore a désigné ton frère au hasard et que personne ne sait qui est véritablement le Survivant ou la Survivante ?

Tous les élèves se figèrent, muets de stupéfaction et se tournèrent vers Clare qui avait reçue la vérité comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

-Rejoins-moi et nous serons les plus forts, nous règnerons sur le monde, murmura Voldemort à l'intention de la jeune fille. Tu pourras te venger de tes parents…

Il lâcha Loanne et s'avança vers l'aînée des Potter. Mais c'état trop tard. Wilfried passa derrière mes Mangemorts en courant, un mouchoir blanc à la main. Il empoigna Loanne et ils disparurent dans un « POP » sonore. Drago, Elira et Hermione se volatilisèrent à leur tour en tenant une feuille morte. Puis ce furent Blaise, Théodore et Mark. Enfin, Mimi et April partirent, laissant seuls Jane, Neville et Clare. Jane prononça rapidement une formule magique et la branche d'arbre qu'elle tenait en main devint un Portoloin. Neville s'y agrippa pendant que Jane attrapait un coin de la robe de sa meilleure amie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Voldemort se retrouvait seul avec ses Mangemorts en Albanie…

_Désolée, j'avais pas le temps de faire plus long… j'espère quand même que vous aimez. L'action est assez rapide, mais bon… et puis qui tiendrait plus longtemps face à Voldemort ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce mec est vraiment un abruti, vous trouvez pas ? Lâchez Loanne comme ça ? Et Wilfried est rapide à la course xD !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Clare, Jane, Neville, Mimi, April, Elira, Wilfried, Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Théodore et Mark arrivent en Albanie, y rencontrent Voldemort et sauvent Loanne de ses griffes en rentrant en Portoloin.

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

Beeeen… pas grand-chose à dire, comme d'habitude, si ce n'est que je me suis efforcée de faire trois copies simples recto verso ce matin… ça m'a fait souffrir, vous imaginez pas, :p !

**Réponse à la review :**

**Adenoide :** Alors, euh… pour l'histoire Harry-Drago, ben vois-tu, je n'étais même pas au courant, parce que Drago est fiancée avec une jeune fille (dont je ne donnerais pas le nom pour l'instant, mais certaines personnes doivent bien se douter de qui c'est, non ?) et Harry va se marier avec… une certaine personne qui aura son âge… Donc, désolée, mais je pense pas que je vais mettre Drago et Harry ensemble, si c'était ça que tu pensais… désoléééée ! Mais par contre, un couple gay, c'est une idée que j'aimerai bien mettre dans mon histoire, faudra que j'y repense, après tout, y avait bien deux couples qui collaient pas, d'après moi, mais le couple Harry-Ginny ou Harry-Hermione, sincèrement, j'aime pas trop… Sinon, comme tu dis, temps record pour les étudiants, héhé, rôles bien joués, en effet et pour le fait que Voldemort a toujours la pierre, en fait, _c'est juste que j'ai oublié d'en parler, mais normalement il prend le sang de Loanne pour revivre, parce que le sang de Loanne, il a la même protection que celui de Clare_, (en gros, il a jamais eu la pierre philosophale) c'est pour ça, je sais pas trop si tu arrives à suivre (dis-le si tu comprends pas)… et pour le fait que Clare ne sait pas qu'elle est l'Elue, on va dire que ça fait parti de son plan : la détruire en lui disant que ses parents ne savaient pas qui était le Survivant et donc qu'ils ont injustement chouchouté Alexander… j'espère que tu comprends, lol !

En fait si, petite rectification, si j'ai mis Harry et Drago comme personnage principaux, c'est parce que je ne savais pas vraiment qui mettre d'autre, donc je pense que je vais changer, maintenant et mettre plutôt Harry Potter et… vous verrez bien !

Bisouwww les gens (particulièrement à Karuka-san qui m'a rajoutée dans ses alertes, merci à toi, si tu vois ce p'tit message),

Loulya.

_6 janvier 1992_

-Loanne ! s'exclama Lily Potter, soulagée.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait congédié tous les élèves, sauf Clare, Elira, Jane, Neville et Wilfried. James, qui serrait sa fille dans ses bras demanda :

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

Lorsque les jeunes élèves eurent fini leur récit, il tappa du poing sur la table et s'écria, rouge de colère :

-Tous des amis de Clare, hein ?! Je déteste, je hais, J'EXECRE les petits menteurs de votre espèce ! C'est d'un ridicule ! Voldemort n'est pas revenu !

-Mais, papa, ils…, tenta Loanne, désespérée par l'attitude de son (crétin) de père.

L'homme leva la main pour la faire taire.

-Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, Lou ! s'exclama sa (stupide) mère, indignée.

Elle se tourna vers Clare, les yeux brillant de larmes :

-Tu es vraiment une petite idiote ! Cet été, tu resteras enfermée dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus que tu influences Harry et Loanne par des sornettes pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi !

-De toute façon, même quand vous avez l'impression que je dis la vérité, vous ne vous intéressez pas à moi. VOUS NE VOUS ETES JAMAIS INTERESSES A MOI, ALORS QUE JE SUIS VOTRE FILLE ! PERSONNE NE SAIT QUI EST VERITABLEMENT LE SURVIVANT OU LA SURVIVANTE ! PERSONNE N'ETAIT LA, CE JOUR-LA !

-LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! hurla son père.

-NON ! TU AS RAISON ! LA VRAIE QUESTION EST : EST-CE QUE DES PARENTS NE DEVRAIENT PAS AIMER TOUS LEURS ENFANTS AU MEME TITRE, PEUT IMPORTE CE QU'ILS SONT ? répliqua l'aînée Potter, hors d'elle.

Puis elle haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, indifférente aux pleurs de Loanne, Jane et Elira qui avait été très choqué du comportement des parents de son amie.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Loanne et Lily également, James Potter s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche et, levant les yeux vers le directeur, murmura :

-Elle sait.

-Oh, une très mince partie de la vérité.

-Ne pouvons-nous vraiment rien faire ? Elle nous hait, Lily, Alexander et moi…

-Rien. Elle doit trouver son chemin seule…

Quelques étages plus bas, dans les cachots, un Serpentard gémit, le visage déformé par un rictus de douleur, la main droite posée sur son avant-bras gauche. Il chuchota :

-Il est de retour…

Et il disparut dans sa cheminée.

Dehors, dans le parc, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son presque-frère, une jolie brune pleurait. Son père avait toujours su trouver les mots qui la blessaient, mais il n'avait pas nié le fait que personne ne savait qui avait survécu.

Elle s'assoupit dans les bras du jeune garçon qui la serra contre lui avec tendresse et inquiétude. Elle se débattit. Visiblement, elle faisait un cauchemar. Tout à coup, elle se mit à donner une liste de noms qui stupéfia Wilfried :

-Bellatrix, Lucius -elle ricana-, deux de mes fidèles qui sont à Azkaban, tiens tiens… Bartemius, je te croyais pourtant à Azkaban et mort là-bas, d'après Bellatrix…Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, un traître qui m'a déserté -bien évidemment, nous lui ferons payer cela plus tard, pour le moment, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire, n'est-ce pas ?-, Rodolphus, Severus mon fidèle espion –nous allons par ailleurs nous entretenir le plus rapide possible-, Nott…

-CLARE, REVEILLES-TOI !! lui cria le jeune Black dans les oreilles.

Sa compagne ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front avant de marmonner :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais… dans le corps de… Oh ! Mon Dieu !... le corps de Voldemort ! Et… il y avait… Rogue… je… Rogue, comment… ? Je lui faisais tellement confiance… il a empêché Quirrel de prendre la pierre et…

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule du Serpentard complètement déboussolé. Elle lui adressa ensuite un regard d'excuses, se leva et s'enfuit en courant dans le château alors que Wilfried essayait vainement de la retenir en criant son prénom.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune des vert et argent, Mimi, April, Mark, Jane, Drago, Théodore, Blaise, Elira, Neville et Hermione parlait avec animation autour d'une table. La Gryffondor tenait un parchemin dans ses mains et chuchotait :

-Bon, on se décide pour quoi ? 'faut qu'on finisse par se mettre d'accord !

-Y a Clare, murmura Neville. On n'a qu'à le lui demander à elle !

-Me demander quoi ? les interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'une des dernières chaises restantes.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et Jane prit la parole :

-On leur a raconté ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de l'autre fou et comme personne ne nous croit mais qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un défende tous ces abrutis qui vénèrent ton frère contre la face de serpent, on s'est dit qu'on allait s'en charger, de toute façon puisque personne ne nous croit, on n'a pas vraiment le choix… Tu te rappelles de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Oui, grogna Clare, appréhendant ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire, mais je ne…

-On comptait faire quelque chose dans ce genre-là avec seulement des gens qui nous croient. On hésitait pour le nom, mais le premier qui me ressort « L'Armée de Dumbledore », je le tue, c'est clair ? s'exclama Neville, souriant, en regardant Théodore baillonné par un sort de silence.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore choisi, après tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Non, nous t'attendions, révéla Mimi.

La Serpentarde le regarda un par un, les yeux brillant de fierté et répliqua :

-Qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez ? Les Guerriers de la Lumière ou les Défenseurs de la Liberté ?

-Moi, je dirai que ce serait bien si on associait tout ensemble, pour faire un truc dans le genre « Les Guerriers-Défenseurs de la Lumière et de la Liberté », expliqua Elira.

-C'est un peu long, je trouve, répondit April. La Lumière et la Liberté, c'est la même chose, alors autant garder seulement la Lumière.

-Et les Guerriers-Défenseurs c'est trop long aussi, d'autant plus que ce mot s'associe aux Etoiles dans notre monde, dit Hermione, rêveuse.

-Alors c'est d'accord pour les Etoiles de Lumière ? les interrogea Blaise.

-OUI !! approuvèrent-ils tous.

_Voilààà ! Fin de ce chapitre… en espérant qu'il vous plaît (comme toujours)… je trouve ça un peu ennuyeux, mais bon… trois copies simples recto verso pour seulement trois pages Word et un truc minuscule sur … il pourra pas écrire plus groooos ?? Snif ! _

Du calme, la crise de nerf, si tu la fais maintenant, tes lecteurs n'auront plus rien à lire !

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison petite voix, mais c'est un peu désespérant ! Pitié, cher lecteur, donnez moi des idées pour le prochain chapitre !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Clare, Neville, Elira, Jane et Wilfried restent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour expliquer aux Potter et au directeur comment ils ont ramenés Loanne et que Voldemort est de retour, mais devant eux, ils donnent l'impression qu'ils n'y croient, alors que dans leur dos, James demande s'il ne peut pas aider sa fille. Réponse négative de Dumbledore qui dit qu'elle doit trouver son chemin seule… Clare fait un cauchemar dans les bras de Wilfried et y apprend les noms des Mangemorts, et pleure lorsqu'elle se rend compte que Rogue en fait parti. Puis, avec tous ses amis qui l'ont accompagnée pour sauver Loanne et qui savent que Voldemort est revenu, elle crée les Etoiles de Lumière…

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

Que dire, que dire ? A part que j'ai trèèès envie de faire ce chapitre ! J'ai plein d'idées…

**Réponse à la review :**

**Adenoide :** Encore une review de toi ! C'est trop gentil ! En fait, je ne sais pas si tu vois, mais James n'y est pour rien, c'est surtout de la faute à Dumbledore (qui est persuadé qu'il le fait pour le bien de Clare)… ils font surtout ça pour qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements et pas entourée d'une bande fans (c'est une partie de la raison, mais la entière, tu l'auras plus tard, héhé)… mais pour répondre plus précisément à ta question, oui, ils jouent un rôle en sachant que Clare est l'Elue, tu en apprendras plus par la suite… et puis Neville ben, il m'énervait, timide comme il était et tout ça, alors j'ai voulu le changer un peu, le faire plus « entreprenant » si on peu dire ça comme ça xD !

Kissss,

Loulya.

_10 janvier 1992_

Clare les attendait tous avec impatience. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle était là à faire les cent pas. Elle mourrait d'envie de commencer sans eux et de conjurer un pantin pour se faire, mais elle n'allait pas commencer toute seule sur un morceau de chiffon ! Ah ça, non, pas question ! Et pour cause, elle avait choisi Wilfried comme partenaire de duel… Il lui avait balancé à la figure qu'elle ne lui résisterait que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la ligote… Elle lui avait rit au nez… A y repenser, la scène était très drôle et elle pouffa.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Wilfried, Mimi et April. La jeune Potter regarda sa montre. 7h53… ils étaient en avance.

-Déjà pressée d'en finir alors que nous n'avons même pas commencé ? demanda le séduisant brun avec un air narquois qui le faisait ressembler à ni plus ni moins qu'un Serpentard, tout bien réfléchi.

-Oui, mais pressée de te faire mordre la poussière à TOI ! s'exclama-t-elle, hautaine.

Soudain, elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Sort de chatouillis, deuxième année, récita Wil comme si c'était une leçon.

-Enervatum, hurla son adversaire entre deux crises de rire.

Elle avait compris… elle lui en ferrait baver.

-Stupéfix !

-Protego ! C'est déjà mieux comme ça, enfin de l'action, princesse !

-Tais-toi et bats-toi ! répliqua-t-elle, concentrée sur son sort. Reducto !

-Ahahaha ! Je croyais qu'il commençait à y avoir de l'action, je me suis trompé !

-Légilimens ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage.

Il perdit son sourire et, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, hurla. Clare voyait des souvenirs. Une gifle retentissante sur la joue d'un petit garçon de cinq ans, l'anniversaire de son frère qui avait reçu tellement plus de cadeaux que lui, son entrée à Poudlard, sa répartition à Serpentard, la Beuglante que son père lui avait envoyé le lendemain…

-STOP ! s'exclama le jeune garçon qui s'était relevé, pantelant. Clare, je t'en prie, ne me fais plus JAMAIS ça ! S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en tremblant.

-C'est promis. Je… je suis désolée ! C'est… tu m'as tellement mise en colère, c'est venu tout seul, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ooooh ! Pardonne-moi Wil, s'il te plaît !

-Tu es déjà pardonnée, voyons ! C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû me moquer de…

-Non ! C'est la mienne ! Tu as le droit de te moquer, c'est normal ! Ca fait du bien, parfois, et puis je te comprends : quand on sait qu'on va se faire battre par une première année, on doit avoir un peu peur et essayer de se relaxer ou d'échapper au moment fatal en riant !

-Qui a dit que j'allais me faire battre par une morveuse dans ton genre ?! Attends un peu, tu vas voir !

Et ils se mirent à rire ensemble tandis que leurs amis arrivaient tous en même temps dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi donc tant de bonne humeur, chers amis ? interrogea Drago, une main sur le cœur, d'un air mélodramatique. Moi qui souffre, m'étant fait coller une fois de plus par cette vieille bourrique de MacGonagal, ne puis supporter tant de joie après mon si grand malheur !

Et, portant une main à son front, il fit mine de s'évanouir, déclenchant l'hilarité totale de ses amis.

-Tu t'es encore fait coller par MacGonagal ?! lui demanda Neville, abasourdi.

-Oui. Apparemment, elle doit trouver qu'ils ne passent pas assez de temps dans la même pièce ensemble ! 'fait gaffe, Dray ! Elle est p't'être amoureuse de toi !

-Beuuurk ! Plutôt embrasser le cul d'Hagrid que de me laisser toucher par ce truc !

-Drago ! S'il te plaît, ne soit pas vulgaire ! s'exclama Elira, faisant mine d'être choquée.

-Mais, ma chère, ce sont les lois naturelles ! Ainsi, je ne dis que la vérité : est-ce ma faute si même le cul de cet adorable Hagrid est plus beau que cette vieille bourrique ?!

-Bon, on les commence les duels ? On doit être rentré dans nos salles communes à 9h00 si on veut pas se faire prendre par Rusard après le couvre-feu ! s'exclama Hermione qui ne trouvait la plaisanterie à son goût.

-Mione ! Soit pas rabat-joie !

-Je ne suis pas « rabat-joie » ! Je dis simplement la vérité telle qu'elle est ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un air pincé. D'ailleurs, nous devions nous occuper de l'organisation, aujourd'hui, donc les duels ne sont pas pour tout de suite !

Mimi, April, Wilfried, Blaise et Théodore lancèrent un :

-Comment ça, les duels c'est pas pour tout de suite ?! Bon, ben nous, on va se battre quand même et vous, vous vous occuperez de l'organisation, d'accord ?

Elira, Neville et Jane hochèrent la tête pour leur montrer qu'ils les approuvaient et chacun se mit à son activité. Mark se leva et rejoignit les duellistes et tous les autres restèrent. La jeune Serdaigle rousse grommela :

-Je me demande pourquoi Mimi, April et Mark ont été envoyés à Serdaigle par le Choixpeau ! Ils détestent travailler ! Enfin, Mimi et April ne détestent pas, c'est juste que, quand elles peuvent y échapper, elles le font…

-Bah ! protesta Clare. Je pense surtout qu'elles ont besoin de se relaxer de temps en temps, après l'effort, le…

-Réconfort ! finit Drago en souriant.

-Bon, on s'y met ? demanda Hermione, toujours aussi sérieuse.

-Oui, oui…

-Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait fixer une date précise pour nos rendez-vous, le lieu sera toujours le même et on garde l'histoire d'avec Voldemort pour nous… je préfèrerais qu'on ne nous prenne pas pour des fous…

-Oui, reste à choisir la date… Wilfried a entraînement de Quidditch tous les jeudis soirs, donc pas le jeudi…

-Pas le lundi non plus, marmonna Jane. Neville, Hermione, Mark et moi nous rendons toujours à la bibliothèque pour finir nos devoirs de la semaine ce jour-là.

-Dans ce cas-là, je propose deux jours par semaine : le mardi et le vendredi, comme ça, ça fait plus de temps pour se battre !

-Oui, ça me convient, murmura Drago.

Elira appela les duellistes qui approuvèrent à leur tour et les dates furent adoptées.

_Voilààà… perso, ce chapitre, je le trouve nul de chez nul en fait… snif, moi qui avais si envie d'écrire un beau chapitre ! Je suis déçue ! Très déçue ! Je ferais en sorte que celui de demain soit plus instructif ! Sinon, est-ce que vous avez compris à quoi se rapporte le titre ? A votre avis, pourquoi « La dernière » ? Ahahaha ! Moi je sais, moi je sais ! xD !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Wilfried et Clare font un petit duel, puis ils organisent avec les autres Etoiles de Lumière les dates de rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande et se décident pour deux fois par semaine : le mardi et le vendredi.

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

Bah aucune review pour ce chapitre -fusille du regard certaines personnes- donc pas de réponses aux reviews, mais j'ai une super nouvelle : trois nouveaux fans ! Yeeeepi ! Donc, je remercie bien sûr, mini pouce06, fanouilledu77 et Rubie blakie… merci à vous trois ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

Sinon, pour parler de ce futur chapitre, comme j'ai déjà commencé le début sur feuille, je peux vous dire que j'adooore énormément le commencement, même si certains vont sûrement trouver que D… raaah ! 'faut que j'me taise ! Bref, ce chapitre est génial !

Bisous,

Loulya.

_12 février 1992_

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau tandis que James et Lily le fixaient l'air dégoûtés. L'Auror brun demanda enfin :

-Il… Il faut vraiment que nous fassions _ça_ ?

-Oui, murmura calmement le vieillard. Vous devez la repousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements.

-POURQUOI ?? LORSQU'ELLE SERA FACE A VOLDEMORT ET QU'IL LUI RESSORTIRA TOUTE SON ENFANCE A LA FIGURE, ELLE PLEURERA, ELLE…, hurla la jolie rousse.

-Ou alors, elle sera tellement furieuse qu'elle réduira immédiatement ce cher Tom en cendres, rétorqua le directeur.

-ET SI ELLE SE RETROUVE AVEC LA PREMIERE OPTION ? Elle n'a que onze ans ! Onze ans ! répéta-t-il. Elle n'a que onze ans, des parents qui apparemment la détestent et un tel fardeau sur les épaules, même si elle n'en est pas au courant…, aboya le père de la jeune fille, inquiet et désespéré.

-JE REFUSE ! JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS DE LA MALTRAITER ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! Avez-vous déjà eu des enfants, professeur ? On voit bien que non ! –à ses mots, le regard du professeur Dumbledore s'assombrit, mais il garda contenance– Si ça continue encore longtemps, cette histoire, j'irai voir Clare ET JE LUI DIRAI EN ESPERANT QU'ELLE ACCEPTE DE ME PARDONNER APRES TOUT CA !! explosa Lily.

Puis elle prit de la poudre de cheminette qu'elle lança dans l'âtre où elle disparut après avoir dit « Manoir Potter ».

_13 février 1992_

Le professeur Rogue donnait tranquillement son cours de potion aux élèves de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle. Il avait déjà retiré trente aux pauvres Poufsouffles lorsqu'il fut pris d'un léger malaise. Heureusement, il s'accrocha à son bureau. Malheureusement, sa tête s'en prit le coin et il sombra dans l'inconscience après avoir sentit deux bras le soutenir en vain.

_14 février 1992_

-Elira, Drago ! Vous m'accompagnez ? A l'infirmerie, je veux dire, pas à la bibliothèque, faites pas des yeux comme ça !

-Euh… désolé, c'est pas qu'on veut pas, c'est que…, commença Drago, gêné.

-… tu sais, comme nous sommes fiancés, on doit passer la…

-… St Valentin ensemble… j'espère que tu nous en veux pas…

-Mais non ! Allez, passez une bonne journée ! Moi, j'y vais ! A ce soir les amoureux !

Légère, elle monta le grand escalier de marbre rapidement et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La veille, lorsque le professeur Rogue était tombé, elle s'était précipitée sur lui. Elle avait eu tellement peur ! Puis, quand elle avait aperçu le sang sur la tempe du directeur des Serpentards, elle avait sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, et, malgré elle, elle avait pensé qu'après tout, elle tenait quand même un peu à lui, même s'il avait donné son âme au Mal.

… et puisque Rogue l'aimait bien mais qu'il espionnait pour Voldemort, il pourrait peut-être également espionner son maître _pour_ les Etoiles de Lumière… ça valait toujours le coup de lui demander… mais… elle avait un peu peur…

Elle arriva enfin dans la pièce où il était allongé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il regardait le plafond. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plus… humain… sans ses sarcasmes et son masque. Elle l'observa ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes et lorsqu'il tourna la tête et rencontra son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Professeur Rogue ? Vous allez mieux ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son lit.

-Bien sûr miss Potter ! Je vous remercie néanmoins de vous en préoccuper, répondit-il d'une voix que Clare aurait qualifié de chaleureuse.

-J'aurai voulu vous demander quelque chose, mais… c'est assez… privé et j'ai peur que vous vous mettiez en colère contre moi…

-Dites toujours.

-Je sais que vous avez été Mangemort et…

-Voyons, ce n'est un secret pour personne !

-… et que vous l'êtes toujours… la nuit où il est revenu, je…

-Taisez-vous ! Nous continuerons cette discussion ce soir, dans mon bureau. A 8h00, vous n'avez plus rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh… euh… je…, balbutia Clare, rosissant tout à coup.

-Oui ? la questionna-t-il, soudain las et ennuyé.

-Eh bien… si vous tenez absolument à ce que ce soit ce soir, je peux toujours m'arranger avec mes amis, mais… à vrai dire, j'aurai préféré demain, professeur…

-Et pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea-t-il, soudainement curieux.

-Euh… je…, commença-t-elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle parlait avec un Mangemort et qu'il lui faudrait donc ruser. Je… devais me rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches pour le cours de euh… botanique !

-Et vous croyez sincèrement que je vais avaler votre tissu de bêtises ? Mais si vous y tenez vraiment, miss Potter, nous pourrons reporter cette entrevue à demain.

-Oh, je… merci.

-Bien. Etait-ce donc la seule raison de votre visite ici, miss ?

Sous le coup, elle rougit une nouvelle fois et se remit à balbutier comme une gamine de cinq ans… et encore ! A ses cinq ans, elle ne balbutiait plus !

-Je… euh… non, je…

-Miss Potter ! murmura le professeur Rogue, menaçant soudain.

-Je… hum… j'aurai voulu savoir pourquoi est-ce que… vous êtes tombé, hier.

-Nous reparlerons également de cela demain, si vous n'oubliez pas votre question. Mais si vous voulez savoir, j'avais juste un malaise et en me raccrochant à ma table, hum… je me suis cogné.

-Et le malaise à quoi est-il… ?

-C'est justement de ceci dont je préfèrerai éviter de parler à l'infirmerie, miss Potter.

-Je comprends, si c'est lié à Vol…

-Taisez-vous immédiatement et ne prononcez plus ce nom dans la même pièce que moi, m'entendez-vous ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous lui avez échappé il y a un mois que vous avez le droit de dire son nom, est-ce clair ?

-Vous savez ce que Hermione Granger m'a appris ? Non, évidemment, vous n'étiez pas là. Théodore Nott a peur de prononcer son nom également, et Hermione lui a répondu mot pour mot : « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même ». Voilà, ce qu'a dit Hermione !

-Et que voulez-vous que ce qu'a dit cette pauvre petite écervelée me fasse ?

-Professeur, j'aimerai vous rappeler deux trois petites choses pendant que vous êtes allongé ici, et je me fiche de vous devoir l'obéissance, puisque ce que vous venez de dire à l'encontre d'Hermione et de ses mots est totalement révoltant ! Premièrement : Hermione n'est pas une petite écervelée et je tiens de source sûre qu'elle est la première partout lorsque nous ne sommes pas en cours ensemble. Deuxièmement : Vous êtes sur un lit d'infirmerie, et, si je puis dire, trèèès vulnérable aux attaques de quelqu'un, même d'une élève, et ne doutez pas que je n'essaierai pas, j'ai déjà testé sur mes parents… -Rogue la regarda avec des yeux étonnés et impressionnés- Troisièmement : Si vous avez peur du nom de Voldemort (arrêtez d'essayer de m'interrompre, c'est ridicule !), alors vous avez peur de Voldemort, et avoir peur de cet abruti à face de serpent n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose qui soit lorsqu'on se retrouve face à lui, si vous permettez…

Elle le vit sourire imperceptiblement, puis marmonner :

-Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le temps de vous permettre quoi que ce soit, miss Potter, pendant votre petit discours.

Clare se mit à rire sans se retenir. Evidemment, son professeur avait raison, mais… elle détestait énormément qu'on l'interrompe ou qu'on lui tienne tête ! Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être demain !

_Voilààà ! Je trouve que ce chapitre est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai fait, même si la scène du début est assez cruelle… snif ! Pauvre Severus ! Sinon, petit changement, je pars demain, en fait, et comme je ne pense pas pouvoir faire d'autre chapitre aujourd'hui (je suis en train de lire une fanfiction vraiment formidable, héhé)… donc, à dimanche prochain, du coup ! Et merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et qui m'encouragent ! Ca aide beaucoup, même si ça se voit pas !_

_Une dernière chose : à votre avis quels vont être les couples que je vais former ? J'ai trop envie de savoir ce que vous, vous en pensez, parce que comme j'ai déjà formé les couples…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

_Lily et James Potter ne veulent visiblement pas faire quelque chose que Dumbledore leur a ordonné et la rousse pique une magnifique crise de nerf. Severus donne un rendez-vous à Clare le lendemain à 8h00 du soir pour les expliquer quelques petites choses à propos de son rôle d'espion. Celle-ci accepte._

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire cette histoire qui, d'après moi, est vraiment stupide… Donc, j'étais en Angleterre, et j'y ai eu le temps, comme je vous l'avais promis, d'écrire un chapitre chaque jour… J'en suis à la fin de la deuxième année, héhé ! Mais toute cette suite est un secret que vous lirez au fur et à mesure… Sinon, je n'ai pas fini mes vacances, bien évidemment, et je repars jeudi ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublierai pas d'écrire en pensant à vous pendant ce temps-là ! Bon, fini les blablas, place aux réponses des reviews ! Tadam tadam !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Adenoide :** _Waaah ! Recevoir ta review le jour même de la publication du chapitre 12 m'a fait un bien fou ! Juste avant de partir ! Merci ! Donc, évidemment, ça fait une semaine que j'ai préparé la réponse ! Oui, je confirme, Dumby est vraiment une ordure, héhé, moi non plus, je l'aime pas, de toute façon, en fait, je trouve qu'il est trop gentil pour être honnête et j'ai été dégoûtée à la fin du tome 7 ! Franchement, quel manipulateur ! Mais attention : si ça continue, Lily va se révolter ! xD ! Clare et Severus… sujet délicat, puisqu'elle est encore petite (je trouve), pour tomber amoureuse d'un adulte… mais c'est vrai, j'adooore Sev' ! Il est mystérieux et il est sarcastique et j'aime ça ! Héhé !_

**Droupy :** _J'admire la longueur de ta review ! Merci, c'est trop trop trop gentil ! Quant au contenu… le peuple est particulièrement exigeant et cruel ! Deux semaines… en gros, si je ne publie pas aujourd'hui ou demain, je me fais exterminée ! Méchant peuple ! Méchant ! Mais bon, j'arrête mon petit délire et je te remercie ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plut ! Et je réponds donc aux exigences du foutu peuple ! xD !_

**Aurelie Malefoy :** _Merci pour la revieeew, ma fidèle lectrice !_

_Bisouuuw,_

_Loulya._

--

_15 février 1992_

_7h50 du soir_

La jolie brune de première année regarda sa montre en argent, se leva et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors, souffla quelque chose à une jeune fille de son âge qui lui donna un parchemin et une plume. La Serpentarde rangea les deux objets rapidement dans son sac en regardant autour d'elle si personne ne l'avait vu. Apparemment satisfaite de son inspection, elle quitta la Grande Salle, l'air visiblement pressée.

Severus Snape (Nda : j'aime pas Rogue, donc je change et je prends les noms à l'anglaise : comme Longbottom et Malfoy.) la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut franchi les portes de la pièce et il se dit que la jeune élève allait l'attendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui mangeait encore des bonbons, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point (quand donc grandirait-il ?), se leva et prit le chemin des cachots.

_7h59_

La porte, devant laquelle Clare attendait depuis deux minutes déjà, s'ouvrit sur un professeur des potions amusé. S'écartant, il la laissa entrer, s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qu'il lui désigna, puis il prit place lui-même derrière son bureau. La jeune fille le fixa, interrogatrice. Il grogna et lui ordonna de reposer ses questions qu'il n'avait pas retenues la veille.

-Alors… vous êtes vraiment espion ? Vous dénoncez tous les faits et gestes du professeur Dumbledore à Voldemort ?

-D'où tenez-vous cette information, pour commencer ?

-C'est que…, murmura-t-elle, soudain gênée, triturant la manche droite de sa robe.

-Dites et je vous promets qu'ensuite, vous aurez la vérité.

Alors elle lui raconta tout de puis le début : Quirrel, la pierre philosophale, la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre eux deux, l'enlèvement de Loanne, le « voyage » en Albanie, le retour à Poudlard, ses parents qui ne l'avaient pas crue et le rêve, sans oublier, bien sûr, l'histoire du soi-disant Survivant qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement. Le professeur Snape l'écouta attentivement, les bras croisés, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sans essayer de l'interrompre une seule fois.

-Voilà, vous savez tout, finit-elle, épuisée.

-Vous êtes remarquablement courageuse pour une fille de votre âge.

-Merci.

L'homme tourna la tête, légèrement ému, et dit :

-Je suis un espion, mais pour le professeur Dumbledore contrairement à ce que vous avez pu croire.

-Mais… mon rêve…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve… vous étiez dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment-là, et tout ce que vous avez vu était réel, mais nous verrons cela plus tard… je suis agent double, miss Potter !

-Chouette, chuchota-t-elle, satisfaite. Du coup, j'ai un service à vous demander, mais il faut d'abord que je vous explique qui sont les Etoiles de Lumière…

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

-Les Etoiles de Lumière, c'est la résistance contre Voldemort, puisque personne ne veut croire à son retour, il va bien falloir protéger tous ces abrutis qui sont aux pieds de mon crétin de frère ! Un nouvel Ordre du Phénix, si vous voulez… On se réunit deux fois par semaine : le mardi et le vendredi pour s'entraîner à se battre en duel. Et, au nom de toutes les Etoiles de Lumière, j'aurai voulu vous demander un service. Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'espionner Voldemort aussi pour nous ?... s'il vous plaîîît !

-Me laisserez vous quelques secondes pour réfléchir ?

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, professeur !

Severus Snape baissa la tête. A vrai dire, il aurait été franchement déçu et surpris si la jeune fille ne lui avait pas demandé ça avant la fin de l'année… Elle avait du cran et un sacré culot ! Avec le temps, il commençait à apprécier la jeune fille d'une rare intelligence… Il savait ce qu'il allait répondre. Hochant la tête, il demanda :

-Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait juste qu'à chacune de ces réunions, je doive être considéré comme l'un des vôtres à part entière et donc vous laissez m'appelez par mon prénom et vous laissez me tutoyer ?

Les Etoiles de Lumière avaient déjà discuté de ce sujet et avaient décidé de lui laisser le choix. Clare répliqua :

-Seulement si vous le voulez.

-Mais je le veux ! Je pourrais également vous donner des cours d'Occlumencie, de Télépathie, de Légilimencie, de potions, et des meilleurs cours que ceux de Mr Cayme en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Peut-être même vous apprendre la magie noire…

-Oh, professeur ! Merci beaucoup ! Nous acceptons, bien sûr ! Donc… vous viendrez, après-demain ?

-Je ne sais toujours pas _où_ vous donnez vos réunions, rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Dans la Salle sur Demande, c'est au septième étage ; vous passez trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en souhaitant voir apparaître la salle d'entraînement des Etoiles de Lumière et une porte apparaîtra… c'est de 8h00 à 9h00 le soir… c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas venir, hier soir. Nous étions douze au début, mais maintenant, nous sommes seize.

-Qui ? demanda le directeur des Serpentards en haussant le sourcil droit.

Clare eut un léger sourire et expliqua :

-Vous devez d'abord signer ce parchemin…

Il prit le morceau de papier et signa, sans se méfier, avec la plume que lui tendait la jeune fille. Il ressentit alors une douleur au pied, _sous_ son pied, _dans_ sa peau. Se rasseyant, il retira vivement sa chaussure puis sa chaussette droite et regarda sous son pied, horrifié, où il aperçut à présent gravé dans sa chair, une petite cicatrice en forme d'étoile au contour argentée.

-Vous comprenez, dit douloureusement la Serpentarde, on ne voulait pas de deuxième Peter Pettigrew… Cette cicatrice, nous avons tous la même et elle protège de certains sortilèges ainsi que notre esprit de tentative d'intrusion indésirable de Mangemorts qui ne feraient pas partis des Etoiles de Lumières… Maintenant, je peux répondre à votre question : il y a Neville Longbottom, Wilfried Black, Mimi et April Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Elira Lackshad, Mark Calder, Jane Pettigrew, Hermione Granger, Kurt Yenow (Nda : le meilleur ami de Wilfried qui a cru à l'histoire de Clare), Fred et George Weasley, Lee Jordan (Nda : ce sont des amis de Mimi et April et qui ont cru au retour de Voldemort) et moi.

-Ce n'est pas trop mal pour un début, miss Potter.

-Merci professeur.

-Je serai là après-demain, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Clare retourna dans son dortoir discrètement (il était neuf heures et demi et elle ne voulait pas se faire attraper par Rusard à cette heure-ci) et s'endormit immédiatement.

_11 avril 1992_

-Redresse ton poignet ! Plus souples les genoux ! ENDOLORIS !

-Non ! Pas les Impardonnables !

-Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts n'auront certainement pas cette clémence avec toi, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je l'aurai… Tu dois apprendre à y résister ! Ploies-toi en arrière au lieu de sauter sur le côté ! Tu perds de l'énergie quand tu fais ça ! Change ta baguette de main, tu devras absolument être ambidexte avant la fin de l'année ! Attaque-moi, maintenant !

-REDUCTO !

-Si tu utilises toujours le même sort, les Mangemorts y verront ta marque personnelle ! Change et attaque encore !

-EXPELLIARMUS ! FURONCULUS ! CRUCIO ! IMPERO ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

-Pas de Petrificus Totalus pendant un duel ! Seulement en cas d'urgence ! Il est trop long à prononcer ! REDUCTO ! ENDOLORIS ! IMPIDIEMENTA !

Une heure plus tard, une serviette à la main, en train d'éponger la sueur qui lui coulait sur le visage, Clare s'exclama :

-C'était formidable Severus ! Mais la prochaine fois, je te bats !

-On verra ça quand on y sera ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as encore trop à apprendre !

-Ne te moque pas ! Tu as dit toi-même que j'étais douée et très imprévisible quand je veux vraiment me battre.

-Oh… j'ai dit ça ? l'interrogea le brun, moqueur. Oui, bien sûr, reprit-il, après avoir reçu une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête par son adorable élève. Tu pourrais arriver à te battre convenablement… quand tu auras lu tous les livres de cette liste et que tu auras appris tous les sorts qu'ils contiennent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vraiment, les Potter ont tous autant de cervelle !

-Severus…, commença la jeune fille, menaçante. Ne me compare pas à _eux_…

-Bon, j'admets que tu en as un peu plus que les autres, après tout, tu es à Serpentard…

-Et c'est parce qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on est intelligent ? Tu as vu Bulstrode et Parkinson ?

-… n'est-ce pas ? continua le professeur sans faire attention à l'interruption de sa jeune co-équipière. Tu dois apprendre tous ces sorts pour pouvoir te battre contre les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus vite possible en ayant une chance de t'en sortir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais en créant les Etoiles de Lumière ?

-C'est Hermione qui a eue l'idée, c'est la dixième fois que je te le dis, Severus ! Mais… oui, tu as raison, c'est ça que je veux faire. Mon âge ne te fait rien ? Je n'ai que onze ans, après tout ! Et nombreux seraient les adultes qui me diraient de ne pas me mêler de cette guerre parce que je suis trop jeune !

-Non, sincèrement, je me moque bien de l'âge des personnes qui se battront… Je pense qu'à partir du moment où on rentre à Poudlard, on est assez grand pour décider de ce qui est bon ou pas pour nous… De toute façon, ce qui comptera sur le terrain, ce ne sera certainement pas ton âge ! Le plus important, ce sera ton agilité, ta rapidité et ta mémoire remplie de tous les sorts que contiennent les livres de cette liste. Voici l'autorisation de ton professeur préféré pour te faufiler dans la réserve, finit-il, ironique.

-La réserve ?

-Oui, la réserve ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que le directeur est assez idiot pour laisser des livres de magie noire, de potions dangereuses, d'histoire de la magie avancée, etc… à la portée de tous les élèves ?!

-Histoire de la magie avancée… ?

-C'est très important ! Je sais combien les cours de Binns sont ennuyeux, je les ai testés moi-même, mais crois-moi, c'est une matière à ne pas négliger… en fait, aucune matière n'est à négliger dans l'ensemble ! Un jour, tu auras peut-être affaire à quelque chose qui s'est déjà produite et sauras alors ce qu'il te faudra faire et ne pas faire.

-Mouais, fit Clare, pas très convaincue.

_Bon, je pense que le chapitre est suffisamment long (je vous ai mis le début du 14 avec, donc il vaudrait mieux que je m'arrête maintenant !)… Merci à mes lecteurs ! Le prochain chapitre demain, peut-être !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Severus a accepté de faire parti des Etoiles de Lumière et a donné une tonne de livres à lire et à apprendre par cœur à Clare. Il lui a fait faire également un entraînement assez sportif._

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Je trouve que ce chapitre-ci est plutôt bien globalement. Merci à Lounahida qui m'a rajouté à ses fanfictions préférées._

**Réponse à la review :**

**Adenoide :** _Je suis contente que tu trouves que Sev' est un bon prof ! Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi la marque est discrète : si l'un d'eux se fait capturé par Voldy, il ne faut pas qu'on trouve une marque du fait qu'il fait parti des proches de Clare. Donc là, 'faut vraiment bien chercher pour trouver quelque chose ! Pour l'indigestion… c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Je pense que je vais même la mettre ! Je verrai ça plus tard, mais je pense que je la rajouterai ! Hum… quant à Harry… en fait, excuse-moi, j'ai peut-être pas assez bien expliqué, c'est Alexander le frère jumeau de Clare… sinon, t'as raison, c'est pas vraiment de sa faute, mais je sens qu'il va tomber de haut, quand tout le monde saura la vérité !_

_Bisous,_

_Loulya._

--

_12 avril 1992_

La jeune vert et argent tendit son autorisation à Mrs Pince qui l'observa longuement avant d'aller chercher les vingt livres dont elle avait besoin. Si Wilfried, Blaise et Théo ne l'avaient pas accompagnée, elle aurait dû faire quatre voyages pour les emmener tous jusqu'à son dortoir au vu de leur poids. Ils faisaient environ mille cinq cents pages chacun. Mrs Pince ajouta qu'elle devrait les lui rendre au plus tard l'année suivante au mois d'octobre. Clare remercia la bibliothécaire ainsi que Severus mentalement parce qu'elle aurait quelque chose à faire pendant ces foutues vacances d'été où elle serait consignée dans sa chambre. Curieusement, elle avait été la seule qui devait apprendre tous ces sorts. Severus avait conseillé certains livres à Jane, Neville et Wilfried sachant qu'ils étaient les plus proches amis de la jeune fille et qu'ils seraient probablement toujours à ses côtés pendant les batailles… qu'ils étaient sa véritable famille, mais il n'avait pas fait plus et n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils les lisent… Tous ces livres concernaient certains sujets qu'elle aborderait en troisième année. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : elle serait encore en avance ! Severus avait jugé bon qu'elle étudie les créatures magiques, les runes, les Moldus, l'Arithmancie, la Divination, la botanique, les moyens de devenir Animagus, la magie noire, les potions, l'histoire de la magie, la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Enchantements, la télépathie, etc… Elle connaîtrait la plupart des branches de la magie avant même d'avoir fini sa deuxième année, car évidemment, Severus lui avait donné une liste, mais ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière ! Il en avait encore vingt à lui donner, apparemment ! Elle en fulminait ! Et quand donc aurait-elle le temps de revoir ses cours pour les examens de fin d'année ?! Foutu Severus !

_28 avril 1992_

-Miss Potter, puisque vous êtes si enthousiaste à parler de mon cours avec votre amie, venez me montrer ce que vous savez faire en duel !

La jolie Serpentarde se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension. Elle en savait bien plus que son niveau… si elle lançait un sort qui n'était pas dans le livre des premières années, il risquait de lui demander comment elle le connaissait ! Oh ! Et puis, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance ! Elle trouvait toujours une excuse valable pour se tirer des pires situations ! Mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle reste concentrée… si un Impardonnable sortait de sa baguette, Dumbledore la renvoierait ! Et ça, il n'en était pas question !

Elira lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras pour essayer de la rassurer et elle se détendit légèrement. Son frère, qui s'était retourné vers elle, affichait un petit sourire supérieur qu'elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler à coup de Doloris. Elle se leva lentement, regarda Hermione qui faisait un hochement de tête dans sa direction, réduisit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'estrade à zéro et y monta, fière, altière, la plus hautaine possible. Baguette à la main, elle salua gracieusement son professeur et retourna à l'autre bout de l'estrade où elle fit un brusque demi-tour, une lueur de défi dans ses beaux yeux verts brillants. Pointant le bout de bois d'ébène qui contenait une plume de phénix sur Mr Cayme, elle prononça la formule magique qui ferait commencer le duel :

-RICTUSEMPRA !

-PROTEGO !

-Puisque vous utilisez des sorts de cinquième année, professeur, je suppose être autorisée à en faire de même, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle ironiquement.

-STUPEFIX !

-IMPIDIEMENTA ! EXPELLIARMUS ! PROTEGO !

-Stop ! hurla Mr Cayme. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Dites-moi, miss Potter, où avez-vous appris tous ces sorts ?

-Ma mère a fait aménager une gigantesque bibliothèque dans le manoir Potter, expliqua Clare, sans vraiment répondre au professeur qui paru pourtant satisfait de cette phrase.

-Je donnerai dix points supplémentaires à Serpentard si vous répondez à ces deux questions : Comment repousse-t-on un Détraqueur ? Quelle forme possède un Epouvantard ?

Lorsqu'elle vit le petit sourire de vainqueur de son abruti de frère, elle ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer en se mettant juste devant sa table et en le fixant dans les yeux pour répondre.

-On repousse les Détraqueurs avec le sortilège du Patronus et un Epouvantard prend la forme de la chose qui fait le plus peur à la personne se tenant en face de lui.

-Excellent ! 10 points pour Serpentard !

Hautaine, elle fit un sourire sarcastique qui ressemblait diablement à celui de Severus. Au lieu de se faire réprimander, elle avait rapporté trente points à Serpentard ! Alexander en fit presque une crise cardiaque.

_19 mai 1992_

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué un village de Moldus, hier, dit Severus lorsque toutes les Etoiles de Lumière furent dans la même pièce.

-Personne n'est venu pour les défendre, j'imagine, soupira Neville.

-Les Mangemorts comptent s'en prendre à un autre village, dimanche. Ils ne seront que six. On va faire des groupes de deux, et vous allez faire ce que vous pouvez pour défendre ces malheureux Moldus. Qui est partant ? Il me faut douze volontaires. Quand vous reviendrez avec le Portoloin, faites en sorte d'arriver dans la Salle sur Demande, d'accord ? Je vous attendrai avec toutes les potions possibles et imaginables pour vous guérir. Les quatre qui resteront m'aideront à recollez vos morceaux lorsque vous reviendrez et deux d'entre eux formeront l'équipe de secours… Qui y va alors ?

Et Severus nota les noms de Kurt, Wilfried, Blaise, Neville, Théodore, Mark, Jane, Mimi, George, April et Fred. Lee et Elira formeraient l'équipe de secours. Hermione resterait pour les blessés. Clare voulait également y aller, mais le professeur de potions lui expliqua que les Mangemorts risquaient de prévenir Voldemort s'ils l'apprenaient. Et Severus pensait qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour se battre contre lui. En échange, elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre tous les sorts de guérison et toutes les potions guérisseuses et revitalisantes qu'il connaissait. Evidemment, fier d'elle, il avait accepté.

_21 mai 1992_

Les premiers qui partirent sur les lieux furent Kurt, Wilfried, Mimi et April. Puis Lee, Drago, George et Fred les avaient suivis, et enfin, Blaise, Théodore, Neville et Mark. Hermione et Jane avaient composé les groupes ensemble : Kurt et Drago, Mimi et Jane, Wilfried et Mark, April et Théodore, George et Blaise et Fred et Neville. Severus les approuvées : les groupes étaient équitables. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'un des groupes revint. Wilfried et Mark étaient tombés sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elira et Lee empoignèrent le Portoloin et disparurent, prenant le relais. Mark était évanoui. Son nez et sa jambe étaient cassés. Wilfried avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang, deux doigts cassés et le tendon d'Achille gauche déchiré. Après avoir posé doucement Mark par terre, il s'assit lentement avec une grimace de douleur. Il avait déjà entièrement bu sa potion revitalisante, mais Mark n'avait pas touché à la sienne. Elle prit le flacon, le posa à côté de lui, et entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage avec un chiffon humide puis de lui réparer le nez. Lorsqu'elle vit Fred et Neville rentrer sains et saufs, elle poussa un cri de joie et de victoire. Severus leur ordonna de rejoindre Elira et Lee, sachant que Bellatrix était coriace et qu'il faudrait qu'ils soient nombreux pour la vaincre.

Dix minutes après, April et Théodore revenaient, tremblant. Théodore pleurait. La jeune Lupin le serrait dans ses bras, les yeux vides de toute joie. Boitant, Wilfried se rapprocha d'eux et demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On est tombé sur Macnair qui a reconnu Théo et qui a dit qu'il allait en parler à Voldemort pour qu'il punisse son père. On s'est battu une demi-heure et à la fin, Théo l'a tué, répondit-elle, visiblement choquée.

« PLOP ! », Elira, Lee, Fred et Neville étaient de retour.

-On l'a stupéfixée, ligotée et balancée dans une poubelle pour que personne ne la retrouve, explique le roux.

Clare les mit rapidement au courant sur la mort de Macnair. Fred prit doucement April dans ses bras et Hermione essaya de consoler Théo. Mimi et Jane apparurent, mortes de rire.

-Malfoy est vraiment nul ! s'exclama la jumelle d'April. En reculant, il s'est pris les pieds dans la roue d'une bicyclette et il a perdu l'équilibre. Ensuite, il s'est cassé la figure. Au final, il avait la tête pleine de boue. Ca a été un jeu d'enfant !

Severus esquissa un sourire tandis que les deux derniers groupes arrivaient. Kurt, Drago, George et Blaise semblaient fiers d'eux. Ils étaient tombés sur Crabbe et Goyle, les avaient stupéfixés puis leur avaient lancé un sortilège d'Oubliettes afin qu'ils ne se rappellent pas de la présence de Drago.

_2 juin 1992_

-Ahahaha !! Wil, regarde-toi dans une glace ! Mimi, ton sort était très réussi ! Félicitations !

April, blottit dans les bras de Fred devenu son protecteur attitré, et Clare, assise sur les genoux de Kurt, pleuraient de rire. Les autres duellistes avaient arrêté de se battre et observaient le jeune Black très gêné. Après lui avoir recouvert le visage de pustules, l'avoir peint en bleu et lui avoir fait pousser des cornes de cerfs, Mimi Lupin avait à présent fait don d'une queue de lézard à Wilfried. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit disparaître tous ces adorables accessoires avant de s'asseoir tranquillement par terre et de sourire avec insolence au brun qu'elle venait de battre.

Clare se leva et demanda à Fred de se mesurer à elle. April quitta à regret ses bras puis se mit à bavarder avec sa sœur. La Serpentarde lança immédiatement un sort. Fred, prit par surprise, fut stupéfixé et se rendit (sans vraiment en avoir le choix) tout de suite. L'aînée Potter haussa les épaules, déçue, et dit simplement :

-Trop facile ! Je me demande comment vous avez battu Bellatrix ! Si c'est si facile que ça, alors Voldemort sera un jeu d'enfant !

Severus se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête de la gauche vers la droite, faussement désespéré. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Kurt en lui tendant la main. Il hurla, amusé :

-Ha non ! Pas moi !

Et il s'enfuit en courant, suivit de près par Clare.

_30 juin 1992_

-Dans un mois, c'est ton anniversaire, lui glissa à l'oreille Wilfried, sans prêter attention à Dumbledore et à son discours de fin d'année.

-Ouais, ça va être joyeux, enfermée dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-elle, sombrement.

Clare Potter parlait avec Wilfried Black pendant que le directeur lui-même leur parlait encore une fois de l'union des maisons… Clare l'avait déjà créée avec Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'écouter le vieux fou. Enfin, d'après elle, parce que Hermione la fusillait du regard. Dumbledore se rassit, frappa dans ses mains et la Grande Salle fut décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Wil et Kurt se levèrent et tous les autres suivirent le mouvement, prenant un air supérieur. Severus croisa le regard de la jeune fille et fit un signe de tête qui signifiait : « Bravo, c'est grâce à tous les points que tu nous as rapportés qu'on a gagné, merci. ». Elle eut un sourire rayonnant pour lui et il leva un sourcil, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

_1__er__ juillet 1992_

Clare embrassa une dernière fois Poudlard du regard et se mit en quête d'un compartiment. Jane, Neville, Wilfried, Kurt, Hermione et elle s'assirent sur les banquettes du premier qu'ils trouvèrent, l'air morose. Les trois Serpentards n'étaient pas très pressés de rentrer chez eux. La mère de Kurt avait perdu son mari quatre ans plus tôt et portait toujours son deuil, autant dire que le jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez. Quant à Wil et Clare, leurs parents étaient des adorateurs d'Alexander. Leur été ne serait pas heureux, particulièrement pour Clare qui resterait enfermée dans sa chambre. Au moins, ils auraient de lecture, en plus de leurs devoirs de vacances.

_Voilààà ! Fin du chapitre 14 ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu autant que les autres ! Prochain chapitre : l'anniversaire et les vacances de Clare._


	15. Chapter 15

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Bien… donc, j'ai commencé une autre fanfiction qui s'appelle « Amourdésamour » et du coup, j'écrirai moins souvent sur celle-là… sinon, je pars en vacances cinq jours, mais je continuerai d'écrire là-bas et j'aurai tout plein de chapitres à tapper sur l'ordi quand je reviendrai !_

**Réponse**__**à la**__**review**_** :**_

**Adenoide :** _T'inquiète pas ! Des Poufsouffles, y en aura bientôt (une au moins)… je sais, je ne les oublie pas !_

_Bisouuuus,_

_Loulya._

--

_31 juillet 1992_

_11h48 du soir_

Une jeune fille brune de onze ans leva la tête de son livre et regarda la pendule. Bien sûr, les potions de sixième année telles que le Felix Felicis étaient passionantes, mais ce soir, Clare Potter s'ennuyait ferme, même en lisant des potions.

_11h50_

Elle soupira et replongea dans les potions. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de voir qu'elle lisant le même mot depuis une minute sans rien y comprendre. Poussant le livre, elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

_11h53_

La jeune Serpentarde eut un demi sourire, se moquant elle-même de son empressement.

_11h54_

Comme le temps était long ! Soudain, elle aperçut au loin quatre formes sombres.

_11h56_

Enthousiasmée, elle se pencha par la fenêtre. Mais sa joie retomba lorsqu'elle se demanda si ces hiboux n'étaient pas plutôt pour Alexander.

_11h58_

Pinky, l'elfe de maison des Potter, apparut soudain et dé posa un petit paquet sur le lit.

_11h59_

Non ! Les hiboux se dirigeaient vers elle ! Ils étaient pour elle ! Honey, son louveteau, dérangé par tout ce remue-ménage, se réveilla.

_12h00_

Elle avait douze ans ! Enfin ! Les hiboux se posèrent, donnèrent ses cadeaux à la jeune fille et repartirent. Neville, Jane, Hermione et Blaise lui avaient envoyé le Grand Dictionnaire des Runes et trois autres livres intéressants dont elle avait très envie. Mimi, April et Remus lui envoyaient une simple lettre, l'invitant à les rejoindre le 2 août chez eux. Ses parents avaient donné leur accord… Théodore, Draco et Elira lui offraient un hibou grand duc et Loanne, Harry, Wilfried et Kurt lui avaient achetée des paquets de friandises. Ses parents, qui ne lui avaient jamais offert de cadeaux, du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, lui avaient fait don de vingt gallions (le petit paquet).

Il lui restait un dernier cadeau. Un très grand, enroulé dans du papier kraft. Elle lut d'abord le petit mot qui l'accompagnait et fut extrêmement surprise :

Chère Clare,

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, ensuite j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira.

Ethan.

Encore cet Ethan ?! Curieuse, elle ouvrit le papier cadeau et découvrit un magnifique balai, en bois d'ébène à l'égal de sa baguette. Un petit mot y était accroché : « Appele-le comme tu voudras, c'est moi qui l'ai créé, il n'a donc aucun nom de marque particulier. »

-Waouh ! s'exclama la jeune fille, émerveillée. Eh bien… je t'appelerai Ethan, dans ce cas-là.

Ayant hâte de l'essayer, elle l'enfourcha et s'envola par la fenêtre. Les cheveux ébouriffés, elle poussa un cri de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais atteint des pointes de vitesses aussi grandes, même sur les balais d'Alexander qui étaient pourtant toujours les derniers modèles sortis. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle pourrait faire parti de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve cet Ethan et qu'elle le remercie. Revenant dans sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que la chouette était toujours là. Elle décida alors d'écrire une lettre au mystérieux inconnu.

Cher Ethan,

Comment me connaissez-vous ? Est-ce que je vous connais aussi ? Votre nom ne me dit rien, croyez bien que j'en suis navrée.

Je vous remercie pour le balai et la carte du Maraudeur. A présent, je peux me promener comme je veux, quand je veux dans Poudlard, et votre cadeau d'anniversaire va m'être très utile pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. J'espère bien battre les Gryffondors à plate couture avec lui ! Je l'ai appelé Ethan, comme vous, en espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas.

Merci encore,

Clare.

Puis elle réenfourcha le balai et vola jusqu'à la chambre de Wilfried. Loanne y discutait avec lui. La Serpentarde frappa à la fenêtre et son presque frère, sautant immédiatement sur ses pieds, courut lui ouvrir. Elle sauta sur le sol avec légèreté, son nouveau balai à la main, et, esquissant un sourire, murmura :

-Salut, Lou ! Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Wil, surpris.

Elle leur expliqua rapidement et questionna sa sœur :

-Dans quelle maison comptes-tu aller ?

-J'en ai parlé avec Wil, commença-t-elle, Poufsouffle ne me tente pas : je ne suis pas toujours fidèle… et, pas que je n'aime pas Gryffondor, mais je ne souhaite pas vraiment me retrouver avec mon abruti de frère et Alphard… Il reste Serpentard et Serdaigle, mais j'aimerai bien être avec toi, Wilfried et Mike Lackshad.

-Ah oui… c'est vrai, Mike a le même âge que toi.

-Donc définitivement Serpentard !

Les deux autres eurent un sourire et la serrèrent dans leur bras.

-Tu as ta baguette ? s'enquit Clare.

-Oui. Crin de licorne, bois de rose, 25.7 cm. Et toi ?

-Plume de phénix, bois d'ébène, 27.5 cm. Et toi, Wil ?

-Moi ? Crin de licorne, bois de saule, 26 cm.

Se retournant vers la fenêtre, la jolie brune ajouta :

-Au fait, Remus, Mimi et April m'ont invité le 2.

-Nous, on y va aujourd'hui.

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Hey ! Il est plus de minuit ! On est le 1 !

-Mais… pourquoi est-ce que vous n'y allez pas en même temps que moi ?

-Euh… tu verras !

Loanne et Wilfried affichaient tous les deux un gigantesque sourire qui leur mangeait le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les deux ?

-Rien, rien…

-Mouais… j'ai du mal a vous croire, vos sourires sont un peu trop grands !

Loanne rougit et Wilfried explosa de rire.

-Désolé, on peut pas te le dire, c'est une surprise ! lâcha-t-il.

-WIL ! s'écria Lou, furieuse, en lui donnant un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Alors c'est une surprise ? les interrogea Clare en souriant.

-Oui. Ne compte pas sur nous pour te dire autre chose !

-Mais vous m'avez déjà dit l'essentiel ! Vous remercierez Remus ! Je vais fêter mon anniversaire en grande pompe, j'arrive pas à y croire ! N'oubliez personne, hein ! Et surtout, n'invitez pas Alexander, l'abruti arrogant qui me sert de frère jumeau…

-On a déjà tout prévu ! précisa Wilfried.

-Alors c'est vraiment une fête ?! Merci Wil !

-WILFRIED SIRIUS BLACK !! hurla Loanne. ESPECE DE CRETIN !! QUAND REMUS SAURA CA, IL VA TE TUER ! COMPTE LÀ-DESSUS !!

-Ouuuuh ! J'ai peur ! Je suis terrifié ! répliqua celui-ci, moqueur.

-Clare, retiens-moi ou je le tue !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te retiendrai, ma chère ?! La Terre sera débarassée d'un détritus ! C'est une bonne chose au contraire ! Ne te retiens surtout pas ! Laisse s'exprimer ta fureur et ton envie de meurtre !

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! rétorqua le jeune Black.

_Voilààà ! Fin du chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous a pluuu ! Je pars demain, donc pas d'autre chapitre avant six jours ! Mais j'écrirai en pensant à vous, vous inquiétez pas !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

_Le 31 juillet 1992 à minuit, Clare a douze ans. Elle reçoit un balai du mystérieux Ethan auquel elle donne le nom d'Ethan, un hibou grand duc, une lettre de Remus qui l'invitait à venir chez lui le 2 août, des friandises et vingt gallions._

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Enfin de retour ! Je tiens à préciser que je n'avais pas prévu ce chapitre, même si je le mets, donc, comme je dois l'écrire rapidement, ne vous étonner pas de sa médiocrité (mais peut-être qu'il sera bien, après tout)… je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, pendant mes vacances chez mes grands-parents (trop occupée), mais j'ai quand même pensé à vous et j'ai trouvé des idées pour certains chapitres concernant Voldemort et Dumby… et je m'excuse également pour la mauvaise présentation du chapitre 15 auquel j'ai oublié de rajouter le résumé du chapitre 14, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps ce jour-là et je tenais quand même à vous mettre ce chapitre avant mon départ._

**Réponse à la review :**

**Adenoide :** _Ah la la… que ferais-je sans toi et tes reviews galvanisantes ?! Merci pour ton soutien ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Donc, pour te répondre : c'est vrai que James et Lily sont assez radins dans le domaine des cadeaux… mais c'est aussi la faute à Dumby quelque part ! M'énerve le vieux fou… xD ! Quant à ta dernière phrase… c'est vrai qu'au début, je comptais faire comme ça, mais ce sera déjà assez dur pour lui quand les sorciers sauront qu'on les a trompés… de toute façon, à cause de Dumby, quoi qu'il se passe, les sorciers détesteront l'un des deux jumeaux et personnellement, je trouve ça dégueulasse ! Donc je ne vais pas en faire endurer plus à Alexander qui aura besoin du soutien de ses parents quand la population sorcière se mettra à lui cracher dessus…_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (un petit coucou à Shakinem, Elles et à Nushan Ynis qui m'ont rajoutée à leurs alertes ou à leurs fanfic' préférées),_

_Loulya._

--

_2 août 1992_

Sa valise dans la main droite, elle jeta la poudre de cheminette et se volatilisa après avoir prononcé « Tanière de la nuit ».

Quelqu'un la serra immédiatement dans ses bras avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de voir qu'elle était bien chez Remus. Ouvrant les yeux et époussetant la suie qui la recouvrait, elle aperçut Hermione qui se tenait devant elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Lui prenant son bagage, elle lui expliqua :

-Loanne, Wilfried, Remus, Erwan, Harry, Mimi et April sont dans le jardin. Désolée d'être seule à t'accueillir.

-C'est pas grave. Et tu n'es pas obligé de porter ma valise !

-Mais si ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Elle monta les escaliers en bois de chêne et ouvrit la porte d'une grande chambre verte.

-Remus a pensé que ce serait celle qui te plairait le plus, étant donné qu'elle est verte.

-Et il avait raison !

Hermione sourit et lui montra l'armoire en lui disant qu'elle pouvait ranger ses affaires et qu'elle viendrait la chercher dans une heure environ.

-A neuf heures du soir ? C'est pas un peu tard pour démarrer une fête ?

-Comment… ?

-Wilfried.

-Je vais le tuer !

-Ne te donne pas tant de mal ! Loanne s'en ait déjà chargée ! Mais ne le dis pas aux autres ! Je préfèrerai qu'ils croient que je ne le sais pas.

-Dans ce cas-là, je viens te chercher dans une heure ! Fais-toi belle, princesse !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Bon travail !

-Merci. A tout à l'heure !

Hermione ferma doucement la porte et retourna s'occuper de la préparation de la fête.

Clare choisit une jolie robe d'été blanche qu'elle mit avec des bottes de cow-boy. Satisfaite du résultat, elle ajouta du mascara, une légère touche de gloss et de fond de teint, puis elle releva ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince verte et rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire en attendant Hermione.

Elira ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son amie et explosa de rire en apercevant le pyjama que celle-ci tenait à la main. Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil ironiquement en disant :

-Je me demandais justement si je dois le jeter à la poubelle…

-Eh bien… ce n'est certainement pas moi qui t'en empêcherai… des nounours roses et des cœurs bleus ! Beuuurk ! Qui est-ce qui t'a offert ce truc ?!

-Ma mère.

-Elle a mauvais goût, si tu permets !

-Je sais. Elle ne m'a jamais acheté des vêtements qui me mettaient en valeur…

-Ma pauvre… je t'en donnerai, moi, des vêtements qui te mettront en valeur, si tu veux !

-C'est gentil, mais tu n'es pas obligée…

-Oh non, bien sûr ! Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sentirai coupable si je te laissais habillée comme ça ! Et maintenant, viens !

-Où ?

-Tu verras ! rétorqua la blonde en prenant Clare par le bras.

Elle se mit à courir en riant pendant que la jeune fille la suivait tant bien que mal, en riant elle aussi. Sans se presser, Elira ouvrit la porte de la véranda et se poussa pour laisser rentrer la brune souriante.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !! hurlèrent Remus, Mimi, April, Erwan (le fils de Remus du même âge que Harry), Harry, Loanne, Draco, Blaise, Fred, George, Théodore, Lee, Wilfried, Kurt, Karen, Mike, Hermione, Elira, Neville, Jane, Mark et même Severus qui arborait un sourire ironique comme à son habitude.

-Merci, réussit seulement à répondre la Serpentarde, émue.

Serrée dans les bras de tout le monde, elle ne trouva pas le temps de dire à Severus combien elle était surprise de voir qu'il avait été invité. Un ver de jus d'orange à la main, elle se dirigea alors vers lui.

-Bon anniversaire, lui souhaita-t-il, lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire cent fois de suite, tu sais… une fois suffit amplement. Je voulais savoir comment est-ce que tu as réussi à être invité…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai demandé ! Je déteste les fêtes et toutes ces soirées mondaines ! Mais votre cher oncle a tenu à m'inviter, et sachant que c'était toi, je me suis dit que si je refusais et que tu étais mise au courant, je me ferais tuer à Poudlard… et comme cela casserait certainement l'excellente image que les élèves ont de moi, je me suis dit que c'était mieux que je vienne.

-Même pas pour me faire plaisir ?

-Non ! Je ne fais jamais plaisir personne et je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai mes habitudes !

-Alors à quoi ça servait que tu me souhaites un bon anniversaire ?

-A rien ! C'est juste que j'ai des manières et que je souhaite un bon anniversaire à la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui !

-C'était avant-hier, mon anniversaire, alors tu n'étais pas obligé de te donner toute cette peine !

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais rentrer chez moi !

-Je te hais ! cracha Clare, haineuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, moi aussi !

-Va t'en !

-Avec plaisir !

Tournant les talons après s'être enveloppé dans sa cape, il se dirigea rapidement vers la maison avant de transplaner. Particulièrement affectée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son professeur, la brune se dirigea à son tour vers la maison où elle s'enferma une demi-heure dans sa chambre pour hurler de rage tout à son aise sans être entendue. Jane vint l'y chercher mais ne l'interrogea pas. Entre elles, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots et la Serdaigle avait déjà comprit le problème de son amie. La prenant dans ses bras, elle la consola doucement, puis elles retournèrent ensemble à la fête où elles virent Severus. Interloquée, Clare se précipita vers lui et il eut un véritable sourire soulagé en la voyant. Il chuchota un rapide « Désolé, je suis trop orgueilleux des fois… » avant de la faire voler dans les airs en la soulevant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la reposa au sol, elle l'enlaça et marmonna un « Tu es pardonné. », gênée de montrer son bonheur au sombre maître des potions et de le voir mettre ses sentiments à découvert, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

La fête se termina tranquillement après une baignade forcée dans la piscine à laquelle Clare eut le malheur de participer en compagnie de Severus, toute habillée.

Voilààà ! Merci encore à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent ! J'espère que ce chapitre, d'après moi de qualité moyenne, vous a plu.


	17. Chapter 17

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Remus organise une fête chez lui pour l'anniversaire de Clare. Elle se fâche avec Severus mais celui-ci s'excuse et la soirée se finit dans la piscine._

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Ca fait deux jours que j'ai pas publié… c'est inacceptable ! Non, d'accord, j'arrête de faire l'idiote… que dire ? Le chapitre est plutôt bien, mais je crois que je vais réécrire la deuxième année parce qu'elle est trop courte… _

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Adenoide :** _Je vais te mettre les couples dont je suis sûre, mais pour les autres, on verra plus tard… __Clare/Severus, Fred/April, George/Mimi, Mark/Jane, Neville/Karen, Draco/Elira et Wilfried/Loanne. __C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le moment, le reste j'hésite… et puis, tu sais, Lily et James ne se posent pas de questions parce qu'ils s'en tapent un peu de Clare._

**Aurelie Malefoy :** _Toujours là, toi ? Merci de continuer à me soutenir ! Voilà la suite…_

**Missterre :** _Je sais… la fin du chapitre est trop mignonne, je confirme ! Donc… les relations de Severus et de Clare… je pense qu'elle le considère un peu comme un frère et un ami, mais son père adoptif, c'est Remus… et leur relation va évoluer au fur et à mesure de l'âge de Clare… si tu vois ce que je veux dire, héhé…et tes fic's sont vraiment géniales ! J'aime bien celle de TH, mais elle est un peu triste à la fin…_

_Bisous (particulièrement à latitelfemagik qui m'a rajoutée à ses alertes et à fanouilledu77 qui me soutient dans mon autre fic' : Amourdésamour),_

_Loulya._

_1__er__ septembre 1992_

--

Le professeur MacGonagal appelait les élèves un par un. Loanne parlait avec Karen Calder, Mike Lackshad et Luna Lovegood, une blonde un peu folle qui racontait des histoires sans queue ni tête. Plus loin, Alphard Black discutait avec Ginny Weasley.

-Black Alphard.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Wilfried regarda, dégoûté, son frère s'asseoir à la table des rouges et or.

-Calder Karen.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Clare sourit. Sa sœur allait aussi former une alliance entre maisons.

-Lackshad Mike.

-SERPENTARD !

Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne et les vert et argent l'applaudir avec fierté.

-Lovegood Luna.

-SERDAIGLE !

D'après Loanne, la blonde en avait parlé pendant tout le trajet.

-Potter Loanne.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs et des élèves de Gryffondor s'agitèrent, sûrs et certains que la jeune Potter les rejoindrait. Un sourire diabolique et machiavélique étira les lèvres de l'aînée des Potter. Elle tenait sa vengeance.

-Serpentard.

Clare se redressa tandis qu'un air de suffisance insolente se peignait sur son visage. Ses parents allaient en faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Elle fit une place à sa sœur entre elle et Mike pendant que Ginny Weasley était envoyée à Gryffondor. Regardant Alexander, elle aperçut qu'il était complètement sonné par la nouvelle de la trahison de sa sœur. La gloire rend aveugle et sourd et il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle était bien plus proche de Clare que de lui qui l'avait toujours ignoré ou rabaissé par rapport à lui, si supérieur aux autres…

--

Assise sur les canapé de la salle commune des Serpentards et entourée de Kurt, Wil, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Eli, Lou, Mike, Sue et Duncan (deux jumeaux qui étaient frère et sœur de Kurt), Clare expliquait aux quatre nouveaux les principes des Etoiles de Lumière après leur avoir fait signer le parchemin. Tous avaient immédiatement accepté de faire parti du groupe. Ayant fini, la jolie brune se leva et sortit du repère des serpents. Elle frappa à la porte des appartements de son directeur de maison. Le mettant rapidement au courant des derniers événements, il lui donna une liste de livres qu'elle rapporta à sa sœur.

_2 septembre 1992_

-COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE TU AIES ETE ENVOYEE TOI AUSSI A SERPENTARD ?? COMMENT TA SŒUR A-T-ELLE PU TE CORROMPRE ALORS QU'ELLE ETAIT ENFERMEE PENDANT TOUTES LES VACANCES ?? ET L'HONNEUR DES POTTER, QU'EN FAIS-TU ??

La beuglante hurlait depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et Loanne, pas le moins du monde dérangée ou ébranlée, l'écoutait tranquillement en prenant son petit-déjeuner, souriante comme à son habitude, elle se moquait de l'aversion pour Serpentard de ses parents et bavardait gaiement avec sa grande sœur et Elira. Severus, lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, sortit de ses gonds et fit taire sur-le-champ l'horrible lettre puis retira cinquante points à Gryffondor. Ceux-ci protestèrent, mais le fait était : pour la deuxième année consécutive, Alexander leur faisait perdre les premiers points qui n'étaient même pas encore gagnés. Clare et Loanne explosèrent de rire et leur frère, humilié, jura de se venger.

_24 septembre 1992_

-Heureusement qu'on a ces entraînements ! EXPELLIARMUS ! s'exclama Loanne.

-PROTEGO ! Ouais, parce que -RICTUSEMPRA !- avec Lockhart -ENDOLORIS !- on n'apprend rien ! -PROTEGO !- Je ne sais pas à quoi -IMPERO !- joue Dumbledore -STUPEFIX !- en l'ayant embauché ! répondit Clare en se penchant en arrière, comme lui avait ordonné Severus l'année précédente, pour éviter un « REDUCTO ! » de sa sœur.

Le rayon rouge mourut en touchant le mur et la cadette Potter s'effondra par terre, le corps recouvert de sueur et prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Quelques mètres plus loin, Neville se battait contre Sue et Jane contre Karen. Duncan défiait son frère, Kurt. A l'écart, dans un coin de la pièce, Fred tenait April par les hanches et l'embrassait. Wil, Mimi et George les regardaient, l'air moqueur. Puis, Mimi se tourna vers le second roux et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Souriant, il se pencha vers elle, lui vola un baiser et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Wilfried, furieux d'être laissé seul, se dirigea à grands pas vers Severus et le provoque de sa baguette. Une minute plus tard, il était suspendu dans le vide, la tête en bas.

_27 septembre 1992_

-20 points pour Gryffondor ! Miss Patil et Miss Brown ont parfaitement répondu à mon questionnaire. En revanche… ceux de Miss Potter, Miss Lackshad, Miss Granger, Mr Longdubat, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini et Mr Nott, vos réponses sont toutes fausses sans exception ! Voyons, voyons… mon animal préféré n'est ni le bouc ni le putois… mon parfum préféré n'est pas à l'essence d'excrément ou de bouse… ma couleur favorite n'est pas le vert Serpentard, le kaki ou le caca d'oie… et mon meilleur ami n'est pas Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui !!

En sortant du cours, Clare raconta sa matinée à Jane en riant. Lockhart leur avait ressorti tout le questionnaire en entier en corrigeant chaque réponse incorrecte, ne se rendant pas compte que les Etoiles de Lumière n'avaient fait que se moquer de lui et le rabaisser. Quant à Alexander et ses acolytes, ils avaient rendu copie blanche et Clare s'était ouvertement moquée d'eux parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune imagination…

_Voilààà !… je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais je préfère séparer cette partie du prochain chapitre parce que là c'est la rentrée et le prochain chapitre, c'est le début des ennuis… _


	18. Chapter 18

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Loanne est répartie à Serpentard avec Mike Lackshad, Sue Yenow et Duncan Yenow. April commence à sortir avec Fred et Mimi fait de même avec George. Wilfried se retrouve suspendu au plafond, la tête en bas lors d'un entraînement, Lockhart explique aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors que son meilleur ami n'est pas Voldemort et son parfum préféré à l'essence d'excrément…_

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Autant vous dire qu'il y a plein de scènes que j'avais pas prévu dans ce chapitre… donc faites pas la tête si il est nul xD ! Comme je vous avais prévenu à je sais plus quel chapitre, je vais faire des changements dans l'écriture de la deuxième année, ayant estimée qu'elle était trop courte… et j'ai une super nouvelle : j'ai dépassé les __**8000 visites**__ !! J'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai vu le chiffre ! C'est affreux, nan ? Avoir aussi peu de reviews et autant de visites ! Il va falloir y remédier ! LECTEURS, J'EXIGE AVOIR LE DROIT A PLUS DE REVIEWS !! Non mais !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Adenoide :** _Je sais, James et Lily sont vraiment idiots, mais bon, c'est pas de leur faute si ils sont nés comme ça, hein ? J'suis contente que le couple principal te plaise, mais il se fera pas tout de suite… je pense que Clare tombera amoureuse vers la fin de la cinquième année, ou la sixième, je verrai quand je les aurai écrites…_

**Missterre :** _Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! J'ai a-do-ré : court, mais trop gentil ! Ca m'a donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre immédiatement !_

_Bisouuuus,_

_Loulya._

--

_31 octobre 1992_

Alors que Clare, Jane et Neville remontaient des cachots après avoir posé une question sur un sort de magie noire assez compliqué au professeur Snape et qu'ils se rendaient au festin d'Halloween, ils marchèrent dans une gigantesque flaque d'eau venant des toilettes hors-service des filles du deuxième étage et, au détour d'un couloir, virent quelque chose écrit au sang sur un mur :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

A côté du message, miss Teigne, suspendue au mur, avait été pétrifiée. Entendant des bruits de pas, ils firent volte face et s'enfuirent.

_2 novembre 1992_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, la Chambre des Secrets, Severus ? demanda Elira.

-La légende dit qu'elle renfermerait un monstre et qu'elle aurait été créée par Salazar Serpentard lui-même avant son départ de Poudlard. Seul son héritier aurait le pouvoir de l'ouvrir. La dernière fois qu'elle le fut était il y a cinquante ans.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de vérifier un truc à la bibliothèque, vite fait… Jane, tu m'accompagnes ? s'enquit Hermione, assez inquiète.

-Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trouvé ! s'exclama Clare, lorsque la Gryffondor et la Serdaigle furent parties.

_3 novembre 1992_

-Je le savais ! s'écria Hermione, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

Elle brandissait un livre ouvert à la page 163 sous le nez d'Elira. Celle-ci le repoussa et se remit à manger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? l'interrogea l'aînée Potter qui s'était visiblement levée du pied gauche.

-Tu verras vendredi. Je ne peux pas le dire devant tout le monde ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna.

-Alors à quoi ça servait qu'elle vienne nous en parler à cette heure-ci ? Elle m'a réveillée ! se plaignit la brune de deuxième année.

-Bah ! Tu la connais ! Il faut toujours qu'elle montre à tout le monde qu'elle a raison ! répondit la blonde sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Clare haussa les épaules et prit deux toasts qu'elle beurra tranquillement. Jane s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Euh… ta table, c'est pas celle des Serdaigles ? demanda l'aînée Lackshad, arrêtant enfin de fixer sa nourriture.

-Hermione vous a dit ce qu'elle avait trouvé ? s'enquit la rousse, soupçonneuse.

-Non. Tu vas nous le dire ? la questionna sa meilleure amie.

-Pas question ! Vous verrez vendredi !

Et elle retourna à sa table, suivit du regard noir de Clare.

_5 novembre 1992_

-Je me suis dit que Voldemort devait être à Poudlard, il y a cinquante ans, expliqua Hermione. Et Voldemort se vante tellement d'être un sang-pur ! J'ai donc cherché la descendance de Serpentard et j'ai trouvé Tom Jedusort, le dernier descendant qui, à l'heure actuelle doit avoir soixante-cinq ans environ : à peu près l'âge de Voldemort… Or, Tom Jedusort a mystérieusement disparu vers ses vingt ans et c'est à cette époque-là que Voldemort est apparu en Bulgarie pour y étudier la magie noire après la mort d'une certaine Hepzibah Smith, descendante de Helga Poufsouffle. Donc, d'après moi, Voldemort, Tom Jedusort et celui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans et aujourd'hui ne forment qu'une seule et unique personne !

-Ton raisonnement ne tient pas debout, Hermione. Tom Jedusort a été remercié par l'ancien directeur, Armando Dippet, pour avoir justement trouvé le fauteur de trouble…, commença Severus.

-Est-ce que tu a suivi ce que je viens de dire ou il faut que je recommence ? demanda la Gryffondor, furibonde. Le dernier descendant de Serpentard _est_ Jedusort ! C'est Hagrid qui a été accusé, j'ai cherché ! Même si Hagrid aime toutes sortes de créatures plus dangereuses et monstrueuses les unes que les autres, il n'est pas, si vous me le permettez, assez intelligent pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets !

-Admettons que tu aies raison, concéda Wilfried, impressionné par l'intelligence hors norme de la jeune fille. Dans ce cas-là, où est l'entrée de la Chambre ?

-Qui est le fantôme le plus jeune de l'école ? demanda Hermione sans répondre à la question du Serpentard.

-Euh… Mimi Geignarde ? suggéra Karen.

-En effet ! J'ai mis un certain temps à trouver qui avait été tué il y a cinquante ans. J'ai été la voir et je l'ai interrogée. Elle est morte dans les toilettes des filles hors-service du deuxième étage après avoir vu deux gros yeux jaunes près d'un lavabo sur lequel est gravé un serpent. Souvenez-vous que c'est également là-bas que nous avons retrouvé Miss Teigne pétrifiée. Bien… Quel est l'animal qui tue par un simple regard ?

-Le Basilic, répondit sombrement Draco.

-Exact ! Et ce qu'il faut pour ouvrir la porte, c'est un Fourchelang !

-… et nous n'en avons pas…, marmonna lentement Mike.

-Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Neville. Clare sait le parler ! Un jour, Jane, elle et moi, on était dans un champ et une vipère voulait nous attaquer. Clare lui a crié de s'en aller. Enfin… d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit plus tard, parce que nous, on avait seulement entendu une sorte de sifflement…

-Alors, on n'a plus qu'à y aller ! s'excita Fred, frétillant d'impatience.

-Du calme ! rétorqua Severus, stoïque. Si c'est vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors Draco et Théodore devront rester ici avec moi, pour la protection de leur père et de mon rôle d'espion. Et il nous faut un plan ! Vous n'allez pas affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres les mains dans les poches ?! Je pense que vous serez prêts vers la fin mai…

-QUOI ?? Mais dans sept mois ce sera trop tard ! hurlèrent Lee et George. Il y aura eu des morts !

-C'est vous qui allez mourir si vous y allez maintenant ! beugla le directeur des Serpentards.

-Nous attendrons donc sept mois, conclut résolument Hermione.

_Voilàààà ! Chapitre plutôt court, je l'admets, mais il est pas trop mal, finalement… Hermione est peut-être un peu trop intelligente… mais j'm'en fous en fait, parce que ça m'arrange, héhé !_


	19. Chapter 19

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte et les Etoiles de Lumière savent ce qui s'y cache et connaissent l'héritier. Ils décident de passer à l'action fin mai._

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette trèèès longue absence, mais j'étais chez mes grands-parents jusqu'au 12 et juste après je suis partie chez une copine à la mer. J'avais commencé ce chapitre mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le publier. Toutes mes excuses… Mais j'ai souvent pensé à vous !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Aurelie Malefoy :**_ Merci pour tes encouragements !_

**Rubie Blakie :**_ Je sais pas vraiment combien je compte faire de chapitres, mais je sais que ça finira pas après la septième année… je sais que c'est long, mais j'accélère en ce moment. _

**Missterre :**_ Je sais, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre aussi xD ! Mais Hermione est trèèès intelligente et elle avait l'aide de Jane (à ne pas oublier !)… quant à l'héritier… pour elle, c'est simple ! Voldy-chou s'est introduit dans l'école clandestinement et c'est lui qui a réveillé le Basilic… je sais, elle est un peu naïve et tout ce que tu voudras, mais c'est Hermione… et la suite, la voilà !_

_Bisous tout le monde (particulièrement à Louwyn, à Pacha8, à Ashamm et à HEROICA FANTASIA 8 pour m'avoir rajoutée à leur fanfictions préférées),_

_Loulya._

_--_

_7 novembre 1992_

-CLARE !!

-Mmh ? demanda la concernée en levant le nez de son bol, intriguée.

-Je suppose que tu me connais, commença un brun.

-Montagues, c'est ça ? Préfet de Serpentard, cinquième année, capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te proposer de te joindre à l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeuse.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je sais que tu possèdes un excellent balai et d'après Wilfried, tu es plutôt douée. De plus, étant donné que ton frère est l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et que tu le détestes, je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à le battre en y mettant toute ta haine, toute ton envie de vengeance.

-Bonne réponse ! se moqua-t-elle.

Penchant la tête sur le côté et regardant le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, elle posa son index sur ses lèvres et marmonna :

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu jouer ! Et qu'as-tu fait de l'ancien attrapeur ?

-Je sais que tu es douée et le professeur Snape m'a dit que tu ferais un super élément ! Il a immédiatement accepté que je te donne ce poste et l'ancien attrapeur viens de se faire renvoyer… il a fait explosé le bureau de MacGonagal.

-Quel crétin ! D'accord, j'accepte, puisque Snape veut bien… le prochain, c'est samedi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je compte sur toi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pense plutôt aux buts que dois marquer qu'à moi, je m'en sortirai très bien…

-Alors bonne chance quand même et bienvenue dans l'équipe ! Tu en connais déjà la moitié : Wilfried et Kurt sont les batteurs et Draco est l'un des trois poursuiveurs. Je suis également poursuiveur, Jimmy Stucs est le dernier et Mark Warens est le gardien.

-Merci ! A samedi prochain !

_14 novembre 1992_

-ALLEZ CLARE ! POTTER AVEC NOUS ! POTTER AVEC NOUS ! A BAS LES GRYFFONDORS ET LE ROI DES CRETINS !! SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! POTTER AVEC LES SERPENTARDS !!

Clare eut un demi-sourire et murmura à Draco qui était à sa droite :

-Pour eux, on a déjà gagné, alors on n'a pas intérêt à perdre ! Ton père et le mien sont dans les tribunes, ils vont voir ce qu'on sait faire et mon père va peut-être enfin se rendre compte que son petit chéri est un gros nul et un perdant !

-ET C'EST PARTI !! rugit Lee dans son micro. CETTE FOIS-CI, JE SUIS TOTALEMENT IMPARTIAL PUISQUE J'AIME BIEN DRACO, FRED, GEORGE, WILFRIED, KURT ET…

-ON NE VOUS A PAS PAYE POUR DIRE CE TISSU DE BETISES ! CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE MATCH, BON SANG !! aboya la directrice des Gryffondors, furieuse.

-Oui, madame. Bien, madame. DONC, JOHNSON QUI PREND LE SOUAFFLE, QUI LE PASSE A BELL ET QUI… ZUT ! PAS DE CHANCE, PUISQUE BLACK VIENT DE L'ARRETER BRUSQUEMENT EN LUI LANCANT UN COGNARD ! LE SOUAFFLE AUX SERPENTARDS A PRESENT AVEC STUCS QUI VOLE VERS LES BUTS DE GRYFFONDOR, QUI FAIT LA PASSE A MALFOY ET QUI…. MAAAAARQUE !! MAGNIFIQUE BUT ! 10-0 POUR SERPENTARD ET… OOOH ! ATTENTION !! CLARE POTTER QUI FONCE VERS LE SOL ET QUI… ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !! FIN DE LA PARTIE QUI N'A MEME PAS DUREE TROIS MINUTES !! EXCEPTIONNEL SCORE DE 160 A 0 POUR LES SERPENTARDS GRACE A LEUR ATTRAPEUSE VRAIMENT TRES TRES DOUEE !! AH, ON PEUT DIRE QUE DUMBLEDORE A FAIT UN BON CHOIX EN METTANT KERMS A LA PORTE !! SERPENTARD QUI SE PLACE DONC EN TETE DU CHAMPIONNAT INTER-MAISONS DE POUDLARD !! BRAVO PRINCESSE !! TU MERITES TON TITRE !!

_20 décembre 1992_

-J'espère que tu te souviens que tu dois passer Noël à Poudlard avec nous, cette année, Draco ! le menaça sa fiancée.

-Hmpf ! grogna le poursuiveur dans les bras d'Elira, menaçant de mourir étouffé.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Clare, Théo, Blaise, Wil et Kurt les observaient en riant. Loanne rentrait au manoir pour ne pas laisser Harry seul pendant les vacances et Karen l'accompagnait puisque la jeune Potter l'avait invitée.

-Oui, oui, je reste ! Mais par pitié, lâche-moi ! s'écria Draco échevelé et énervé en repoussant la blonde qui le serrait toujours alors qu'il était au bord de l'asphyxie.

Mike, Sue et Duncan entrèrent dans pièce à ce moment-là et s'arrêtèrent nets, demandant ce qui se passait. Kurt leur expliqua la situation brièvement. Le frère d'Elira s'exclama :

-Ah ! L'amour…

-Mais toi, Mike, tu n'es pas fiancé comme ta sœur ? l'interrogea Blaise.

-Si. Mais elle arrive à Poudlard l'année prochaine avec sa sœur jumelle. Elle s'appelle Calypso Hewers.

-Hewers ? Il en reste encore ? le questionna Théodore, abasourdi.

-Oui, mais ce sont les deux dernières, répondit le première année.

-Et la jumelle de ta fiancée, elle épousera quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

-Je ne crois pas. C'est mon cousin : Acrux Bransburd.

-Hey, mais t'es mon cousin alors ! intervint Draco, tout excité. Je suis moi-même cousin des Bransburd ! Et Wil aussi est ton cousin, puisque c'est mon cousin ! Elira, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!

-Je pensais que tu le savais ! se vexa-t-elle. A Serpentard, on fait tous parti de la même famille !

Ils hochèrent la tête tous ensemble, approuvant la phrase de la blonde.

_25 décembre 1992_

-Clare ! Debout ! Tu as plein de cadeaux !

La jeune fille sauta sur le lit de son amie à moitié réveillée.

-Allez ! Regarde ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un carton enrubanné de papier vert avait été posé sur ses genoux par Elira. C'était un pull tricoté par la mère de Fred et George de couleur verte avec un grand C noir et argenté. Des caramels l'accompagnaient. Le second paquet contenait une robe de soirée verte avec un mot :

Chère Clare,

J'aimerai t'inviter chez moi cet été avec ta sœur (Mike lui a envoyé un mot et une robe semblables à ceux-ci) pour te faire rencontrer mes parents lors du bal habituellement donné pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon père, le 10 juillet et tu pourras (seulement si tu le souhaites, bien évidemment) rester pendant le reste des vacances chez moi. J'inviterai bien ton petit frère, mais je préférerai que tu en parles d'abord à tes parents.

Joyeux Noël,

Eli.

Clare sourit. Le cadeau suivant était de la part des garçons, de sa sœur et de ses autres amies. C'était une boîte de velours argenté. Un collier en or blanc, un ensemble de bracelets et une paire de boucles d'oreille en émeraude y avaient été enfermés. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ouvrit le quatrième paquet. C'était un livre de magie noire oubliée venant de Remus. Ses parents lui avaient envoyée un nécessaire à balai. Elle resta interdite. Comment savait-il que le balai sur lequel elle volait était le sien ?

Enfin, elle ouvrit le dernier cadeau de forme ovale avec précaution après avoir lu le mot :

Chère Clare,

Je ne peux pas répondre pour le moment aux questions que tu m'as posée. Crois bien que j'en suis désolé. Le cadeau que je t'offre pour Noël cette année est quelque peu particulier. C'est un œuf de phénix blanc. Les phénix blancs ne peuvent appartenir qu'à des personnes au cœur pur et le tien est transparent, je ne me fais donc aucun souci quant à ton acceptation par le phénix. C'est le dernier de sa race. Prends-en bien soin.

Ethan.

L'œuf blanc brillait dans la lumière du jour. N'en pouvant plus, la jeune Serpentarde se mit à pleurer en serrant l'œuf dans ses bras. Larmes de joie, larmes de reconnaissance, larmes de confiance dans le futur… C'est dans cette position que le bébé phénix naquit. Elle le prénomma Erilan. A la fin des vacances, il faisait déjà la taille de son avant-bras. Le cadeau fit une grande impression auprès de ses amis. Severus s'y intéressa particulièrement et le surveilla tout au long de sa croissance.

_Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre. Au prochain : voyage dans la Chambre des Secrets !_


	20. Chapter 20

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Clare est nommée attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serpentard après que l'ancien attrapeur se soit fait renvoyé, ayant explosé le bureau de MacGonagal. Elle gagne le premier match de Quidditch de la saison contre son frère, attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. A Noël, Ethan lui envoie, en guise de cadeau, un œuf de phénix blanc, le dernier existant sur toute la planète. Le jeune phénix naît et Clare l'appelle Erilan.

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

Non non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic' qui a beaucoup de valeur pour moi… disons simplement qu'il y a trois mois, ma mère m'a surprise sur l'ordinateur à une heure du matin, alors… j'ai été privée d'ordi pendant deux looongs mois et le troisième, je l'ai passé entre les devoirs (dur dur la seconde) et l'écriture de la Dernière Etoile… Sinon, quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu que j'avais dépassé les **10000** visites !!!! Et j'ai eu quatre reviews sur ce chapitre ! Et j'ai des nouveaux fans… Bref, je suis contente !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci pour ta review !

**Adenoide :** En effet, les fils de Mangemorts du groupe de Clare ne sont pas des futurs Mangemorts ! Le père de Draco est bel et bien un tout de Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas un retourneur de veste à la dernière seconde (contrairement à ce qu'il y a écrit dans le tome 7 d'Harry Potter) ! Je suis parfaitement d'accord, Severus est un excellent professeur pour les Etoiles de Lumière. Quant aux Potter, j'admets qu'ils sont toujours aussi stupides, mais on ne peut pas changer les gens comme ça… Sinon, pour les deux Voldemort… c'est un secret =) ! Tu verras à la fin !

**666Naku :** Oui, la suite, la voilà ! Et Ethan… ha ha !!!! Tu as presque trouvé ! C'est un de ceux que tu m'as citée =)… je t'aide trop, hein ?!

**Rubie blakie :** Merciii ! Trop gentil !

Bisous à tous (particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont rajouté entre-temps),

Loulya.

_« Ne trahissez pas le moment juste en hâtant la parole. »_

Règle du temple d'Edfou (Egypte ancienne).

--

21 janvier 1993

-Par terre ! Regarde par terre ! Ferme les yeux et retrouve-moi avec ton instinct ! Essaie de sentir mon odeur. Ne t'aide pas de tes mains ! Lorsque tu seras face au Basilic, tu pourras faire ça une fois, après tu seras morte !

Severus arrêta enfin de parler et se positionna dans un coin de la pièce. La brune fit un demi-tour et avança à l'aveuglette dans la direction opposée. Prenant soudain son entraineur par surprise, elle se tourna vers lui et, se mettant à courir, les yeux toujours fermés, le stupéfixa. Rouvrant les paupières, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait gagnée. Elle tendit la main à son professeur et l'aida à se remettre debout.

-Tu es prête ! s'exclama-t-il, fier d'elle.

_11 mars 1993_

-Jane ! Neville ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont encore passés ?! Mais c'est pas possible de disparaître aussi…

Le reste de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains crispés sur le manche d'un miroir, étaient stupéfixés.

--

-Il faut y aller maintenant ! Il commence à s'en prendre à mes amis, Severus ! hurla Clare. Tout est de ma faute ! Il faut y aller…

-Et emmener Karen, April et Blaise tout droit vers la mort ?! Il n'en est pas question !

-Il suffit de…, commença Fred aussitôt coupé par April.

-Je refuse de rester ici avec Severus, Draco et Théo ! Fred, tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Je veux me battre ! C'est pour ça que je suis une Etoile, n'est-ce pas ?

Et, claquant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, elle sortit. Fred poussa un cri de rage et s'élança à sa poursuite.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre April, Karen et Blaise, dit Hermione.

-Severus a raison. Ils veulent se battre autant que nous, alors ce serait mieux si on respectait le fait qu'ils ne soient pas prêts pour le moment et qu'on les attende, approuva Mark.

-Mais… et s'il y a des morts d'ici là ? demanda Clare, suppliante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous, on prend nos précautions. Au pire, on sera stupéfixé. Au mieux, on t'accompagnera dans la Chambre, lui répondit Kurt.

_29 mars 1993_

Elle s'arrêta devant la forme sombre étalée par terre, posa la main sur le visage du jeune homme stupéfixé et éclata en sanglots. Draco Malfoy rejoindrait Neville Longbottom et Jane Pettigrow à l'infirmerie.

_8 avril 1993_

Mimi et George avaient été stupéfixés dans un couloir alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Le soir même, April fut prête.

_26 avril 1993_

Blaise esquiva l'attaque de Severus et le stupéfixa. Plus que Karen.

_9 mai 1993_

Clare apprit la nouvelle au petit-déjeuner. Sue et Kurt avait été stupéfixé pendant la nuit. L'équipe des Etoiles passait de vingt à quatorze.

_27 mai 1993_

Karen avait enfin fini son entrainement. Le plan était simple : la prochain fois que l'un des leurs serait stupéfixé, ils passeraient à l'attaque, Clare en tête.

_14 juin 1993_

Fred tituba et s'effondra par terre en pleurant. Il hurla :

-Il a emmené Ginny dans la Chambre !

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Les plus jeunes élèves, terrorisés, s'étaient mis à pleurer. Dumbledore tenta en vain de les calmer, mais il n'obtint que des hurlements. Clare leva les deux mains. Dans le vacarme assourdissant, personne ne remarqua son geste pour le moins insolite. Seules les Etoiles de Lumière l'aperçurent. Tous, un par un, hochèrent la tête pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient compris. April et Wilfried prirent le jeune Weasley dans leurs bras et quittèrent la Grande Salle, suivis des autres élèves du groupe, sans être vus.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, Clare appela Erilan pendant que Duncan réveillait Fred en lui lançant un seau d'eau sur la tête.

Elle se plaça devant le lavabo et siffla le mot de passe. La baguette à la main, elle fut la première à sauter dans le tuyau après avoir murmuré un « à tout à l'heure » à Théodore. Elle se dépêcha de changer de place pour ne pas que le suivant lui brise les os et continua seule, sans les attendre. April, Wil, Mark, Loanne et Karen arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Mais lorsque Fred glissa dans le « toboggan » et cria « YOUHOUUUU !!! », complètement remis du fait que sa sœur était aux mains de Voldemort, quelques stalactites accrochées au plafond oscillèrent dangereusement, puis, quand Hermione hurla de terreur, le plafond s'effondra et elle hurla encore plus fort.

Elira, qui arriva juste après Hermione, se précipita contre l'éboulis et, y posant son oreille, s'exclama :

-Clare ! Ca va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis j'ai Erilan avec moi ! Je continue seule. Essayez de dégager les rochers en attendant !

-NON ! Clare, c'est trop dangereux pour toi d'y aller seule ! aboya Fred.

-Tu préfères que j'attende que ta sœur meure sans rien faire ?! Abruti !

-Bonne chance ! lui cria Loanne, inquiète. Fais attention à toi, parce que c'était pas prévu dans le plan, ça !

-Lou ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle va s'en sortir ! D'ailleurs, elle s'en sort toujours ! essaya de la rassurer April.

Mais la Serpentarde de deuxième année ne les entendait pas de l'autre côté. Elle était déjà loin.

Elle ne regardait que ses pieds, terrifiée à l'idée de rencontrer le regard du Basilic et d'échouer maintenant. Le couloir qui menait à la Chambre s'enfonçait de plus en plus profond sous le lac. Elle aperçut une mue d'environ dix mètres de long et s'efforça de calmer la peur qui la gagnait peu à peu.

Soudain, une porte l'arrêta. Elle siffla de nouveau le mot de passe en Fourchelang et entra. La Chambre des Secrets était gigantesque. Face à elle, se tenait Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de sa propre maison. Juste devant cette énorme statue était étalée une forme sombre. Elle se mit à courir et hurla, sans se préoccuper que cela pourrait attirer le serpent géant :

-Ginny !

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre sur sa droite et dit :

-Elle ne se réveillera pas, Clare Potter.

_Voilààà ! J'espère que la ridiculement petit suite que je vous ai fait vous satisfera quand même un peu._


	21. Chapter 21

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Draco, Mimi, George, Neville, Jane, Kurt et Sue ont été stupéfixé. Toutes les Etoiles de Lumière sont enfin prêtes au combat contre le Basilic. Nous sommes le 14 juin 1993 et Ginny vient d'être entraînée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le groupe décide de passer à l'attaque. Malheureusement, le plafond s'effondre. Clare se retrouve donc seule de l'autre côté de l'éboulis avec Erilan. Terrorisée, elle arrive sans encombre dans la Chambre où se trouve Ginny…

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

Je me dépêche d'écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui puisque c'est bientôt Noël et comme je n'ai que ça à offrir comme cadeau à mes fidèles lecteurs… sinon, j'en suis presque à 13000 visites !!! Yeaaaah ! Et j'ai 40 reviews ! Tadaaaam ! Ce qui fait en moyenne deux reviews par chapitres ! Je pense avoir le droit d'être fière de ma fic' ! Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Siria 7 :** Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois contente ! Trop gentil !!! J'espère que tu viendras lire souvent =) ! Sinon, je ne sais pas si tu as été dans mon profil, mais j'ai une autre histoire, peut être te plaira-t-elle plus (par contre, je l'ai arrêtée pour le moment) ! Ravie d'avoir pu t'être utile !

**Rubie blakie :** Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'en être à plus tard, mais bon… le problème est qu'il un commencement à tout ! Snif ! Heureusement que mon chapitre te satisfait, lol ! Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours super plaisir !

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, toujours là pour me lire !

**Zarakynel :** Si tu continues à suivre cette fic', j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sinon, merci aux personnes qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs histoires préférées…

Merci encore à tous ceux qui soutiennent (dans un moment aussi difficile qui celui où je me bats avec le correcteur d'orthographe qui n'arrive pas à accepter que le prénom Clare est correctement orthographié et qu'il existe bel et bien =) !)

Bisous,

Loulya.

--

_14 juin 1993_

Clare se retourna lentement, les yeux baignés de larmes, interdite.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Autrefois… on m'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais, vois-tu, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le nom que ma mère m'a donné, alors j'ai décidé d'en changer…, murmura le jeune homme brun, les yeux brûlant de colère.

Clare, stupéfaite, étouffa un hurlement de frayeur. Rien n'avait n'aurait été plus clair que l'avertissement qu'il venait de lui lancer.

-Tom… Voldemort !

-A cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu… aujourd'hui tu vas…

-COMMENT CA ???!!! C'est plutôt moi qui à cause de toi ai tout perdu !

-Pardon ???

-Mon père, ma mère, mon oncle… TOUT !!!

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que me dis… mais soyons bref, tu vas mourir ici et maintenant !

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Nous verrons bien… _viens à moi, Salazar Serpentard_…

-Hahaha ! C'est la meilleure ! Je n'ai jamais entendu de chose plus drôle de toute mon existence !

-Espèce de sale petit lion… mais peu importe… tu vas payer…

-Hahaha ! Payer pour quoi ?! Je suis à Serpentard, espèce d'abruti ! Ne me considère pas comme un de ces ridicules chatons rouges et dorés, parce que tu risquerais de le regretter, minable !

-Toi, un serpent ?! Comment ceci est-il possible ?!

-C'est Alexander qui est à Gryffondor, pas moi !

-Alexander ? demanda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué. Qui est-ce ?

-Par… pardon ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu ! Ne m'oblige pas à répéter qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne connais pas !

-Mais… tu as… Alexander est… enfin le Survivant…

-Survivante ! corrigea le mage noir. Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin ?!

-Survivant, reprit Clare, butée. Tu ne sais même plus qui tu as essayé de tuer cette nuit-là ?!

-Bien sûr que si ! Et c'est sûr toi que j'ai pointée ma baguette !

Clare ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, plus qu'étonnée. Ainsi… mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-on toujours et éternellement menti ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Aucune idée, marmonna Voldemort, amical.

-Avaient-ils déjà prévu que j'irai à Serpentard ? Avaient-ils déjà tout prévu ? Serait-ce possible que Dumbledore ait menti au monde entier à cause de ça ?! POURQUOIIIII ?????? hurla-t-elle, s'effondrant à terre.

Une larme s'écrasa à terre. Une deuxième la suivit, mais les autres restèrent prisonnières de ses yeux. Elle releva la tête et empoigna sa baguette.

Décidée, haineuse, rageuse, déterminée, elle demandait vengeance pour toute la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue, pour toutes les injustices qu'elle avait subies pendant si longtemps. Elle leva la main gauche et abaissa les doigts les uns après les autres, comptant jusqu'à douze devant la mage noir sidéré.

Erilan s'envola, le Basilic apparut. La magie qui se dégageait d'elle en cet instant était purement négative. Après le douzième doigt abaissé, elle fonça sur le monstre, communiquant avec Erilan par la pensée. Son phénix creva les yeux de la créature…

D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître une sublime épée d'argent incrustée d'émeraudes. Puisque son sort avait été programmé à l'avance, peut-être Dumbledore avait-il déjà prévu qu'elle mourrait ici. Mais il n'en était pas question. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Une lueur dangereuse apparut dans son regard. L'arme levée, elle courut vers le Basilic. Elle savait que la créature avait une ouïe extrêmement développée, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre, que sa vie n'était pas destinée à s'arrêter ici. Elle transperça la gorge du monstre en crachant toute sa haine.

Ensuite, elle se retourna vers Voldemort et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Enchaînant les sorts, elle se battit jusqu'à l'épuisement total, jusqu'au vide entier de sa magie.

Elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba à genoux devant son adversaire. Il ricana, sûr de sa victoire. Passant la main sous le long tissu noir, Clare empoigna la petite fiole de verre qu'elle avait emportée avec elle malgré l'interdiction de Severus. Elle la déboucha et lança le liquide à la figure de Jedusor. Celui-ci, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de protéger son visage. L'acide lui rongea les yeux jusqu'aux rétines, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une orbite vide.

Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force, Clare se précipita sur le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et lui trancha la tête d'un coup net et précis. Observant la lame argentée elle se moqua du pauvre idiot qu'elle venait de tuer et, se trainant vers Ginny, elle prit de ses mains le petit journal noir et la transperça de l'épée qu'elle venait d'imbiber de poison, puis elle tomba dans les pommes.

--

_30 juin 1993_

-Dépêche-toi Clare !

-Oui, oui, cinq secondes, d'accord ?!

-Non, on a besoin de toi maintenant !

-Pfff… j'arrive, j'arrive…

La jeune fille de douze ans s'arracha à la contemplation de son reflet et des deux cicatrices qui ornaient à présent ses joues pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Draco entourait, d'un air protecteur, Elira de ses deux bras. Attendrie, Clare fixa quelques instants le jeune couple, puis se tourna vers Blaise, Théo, Loanne et Wil, songeuse.

-Voilà. C'est pour toi.

Son cousin lui tendait l'épée avec laquelle elle avait vaincue le Basilic et Voldemort. Stupéfaite, elle demanda :

-Où l'avez-vous eue ? Elle ne trônait pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que Severus l'aurait donnée à ce vieux fou ?! Il n'est pas assez dingue pour faire ça ! C'était un prétexte ! Il a dit que c'était ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jolie brune qui s'en empara et la leva devant elle en riant. Heureuse, elle les interrogea :

-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez m'offrir à mon anniversaire ?

-Hum…

-Eh bien…

-Euh…

-C'est-à-dire…

-Je sais ! Pas la peine d'hésiter ! Je verrais le 31 juillet ! Et si on fêtait ça aux cuisines ?!

-D'accord ! Je vais chercher les autres ! s'exclama Wil.

-On amène aussi Severus ? demanda Lou.

-Bien sûr, petite idiote, la taquina son aînée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Et c'est par un joyeux festin que se termina l'année scolaire des Etoiles de Lumière, tous réunis dans la cuisine. Tendant tous en même temps leur coupe remplie d'eau, de champagne ou de Bièraubeurre, ils hurlèrent : « A notre Survivante et à notre survie ! » en riant, ivres de bonheur, ivres d'être ensemble, tout simplement lié par l'amitié…Seuls les Serpentards, Dumbledore et Alexander remarquèrent l'absence du groupe.

En rentrant dans leur dortoir pour la dernière nuit au château de cette année-là, ils apprirent chacun de leurs côtés que Serpentard avait gagné pour la neuvième année consécutive la coupe des maisons.

_Voilààà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que tous les autres ! _


	22. Chapter 22

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Clare viens de pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle fait face à Jedusor et au Basilic, les tue tous les deux, puis détruit le journal. Elle s'évanouit après son exploit. Le dernier jour de cours à Poudlard est fêté par un festin dans la cuisine du château où se retrouvent les Etoiles de Lumière afin de fêter leur première victoire face à Voldemort. Juste avant ceci, Wil remet à Clare l'épée qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour combattre le Basilic comme cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Severus._

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Voici un second cadeau pour les vacances de Noël… j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire en ce moment, alors je ne m'en prive pas…_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Adenoide :** _Oh oui ! Dumby est un abruti fini ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre (tu vas en avoir envie de péter ton ordi xD…) ! Quant au groupe de Clare… purement génial (enfin, c'est ce que j'en pense moi) !_

**Zarakynel :** _Merci beaucoup ! Cette fic' te plaît alors ? Tant mieux ! Je ne sais pas si tu apprécieras ce chapitre par contre… j'y révèle un certain nombre de choses…_

_Bisous à tous,_

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Loulya._

--

_31 juillet 1993_

-CLARE !!! Je ne te demanderai pas trois fois de descendre ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu fais attendre nos invités !

La jolie Serpentarde poussa un soupir. Habituellement, ses parents la laissaient tranquille au moins le jour de son anniversaire. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis l'année précédente ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse valable à cette question. Elle s'observa une dernière fois dans son miroir et, satisfaite, eut un demi sourire.

Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier de marbre menant à l'étage, James Potter se dit qu'il pouvait réellement être fier de sa fille, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Elle avait mis ses yeux verts en valeur par du maquillage noir. Elle était chaussée de ballerines noires et sa robe verte lui allait comme un gant.

Clare leva la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents. Les voyant sourire, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas des hallucinations. Remus, les acolytes d'Alexander et ses amis se tenaient dans le salon décoré par des ballons multicolores. Au fond de la pièce se tenait Severus, accoudé au buffet. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se demanda une nouvelle fois si elle ne rêvait pas.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CLARE ET ALEXANDER !!! hurlèrent toutes les personnes présentes en même temps.

Que s'était-il passé depuis son précédent anniversaire pour que sa vie change à ce point-là ? Elle avait simplement terrassé un Basilic, échappé une fois à Voldemort et l'avait décapité la seconde fois. C'était tout. Harry courut vers sa sœur et la fixa avec un sourire ravi.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Chuuut ! Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, ma chérie, murmura sa mère à son oreille. Pour le moment, profite de cette fête !

-Mmh… d'accord, répondit-elle, suspicieuse.

Elle évita ses amis, trop étourdie pour écouter leurs félicitations et leurs « joyeux anniversaire », se dirigeant vers celui qui, elle le savait, ne lui mentirait pas et éclaircirait peut-être la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Severus esquissa un sourire sarcastique. La jeune fille brune s'arrêta devant lui en le fixant avec des yeux qui parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

-Oui, oui, je sais, marmonna-t-il. Tu veux des explications…

-Pfff ! se moqua gentiment Clare. Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Tu es si prévisible !

-Dis plutôt que tu me connais par cœur Severus !

-Il y a de ça aussi !

Elle le regarda d'un air qui le fit craquer. Elle aussi le connaissait tellement bien ! Il l'attira doucement contre lui. Posant sa tête sur son torse, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

-Donc, je t'explique, en espérant que tu n'en voudras ni à tes parents, ni à moi… après tout, dans l'histoire, nous sommes des victimes !

-Comment ça ?

-Tout ceci remonte au jour de ta naissance. Dumbledore est venu vous admirer, ton frère et toi, dans vos berceaux, et il a déclaré que tu possédais un potentiel magique supérieur à la moyenne. Il a donc décidé qu'il faudrait que tu apprennes à la maîtriser et que, sinon, tu ne pourrais pas aller à Poudlard. Tes parents ont protesté, mais tu connais Dumbledore… ensuite, Voldemort a tenté de te tuer et ce jour-là, Dumbledore a changé ses plans pour toi : il a décidé de révéler au monde entier qu'Alexander était le Survivant parce qu'il pensait que si personne ne te portait d'amour, alors ta magie se noierait dans ta tristesse et malheureusement, c'est ce qui s'est passé ! Ta magie a énormément diminué en puissance depuis cet événement… je suis désolé, Clare…

-Ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua-t-elle, la gorge nouée, des sanglots transparaissant dans sa voix.

-Ah… une dernière chose, dit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Cet Ethan… c'était moi. J'avais été désigné pour veiller sur toi… et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs…

-Ethan… oh Severus… merci pour tout !

-De rien, princesse…

Elle hocha la tête, puis se mit à pleurer doucement dans les bras de son professeur. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis demanda :

-M'accorderas-tu cette danse ?

-Avec joie, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Un sourire revint sur son visage lorsque Severus lui tendit sa main. Il la fit tournoyer deux heures d'affilées sans s'arrêter et sa jeune protégée riait à gorge déployée. Vers trois heures du matin, ils sortirent ensemble dans le jardin, afin d'admirer avec les autres invités le feu d'artifice conçut spécialement pour la fin de la fête.

Lorsque Clare monta se coucher, à cinq heures du matin, elle sourit à son reflet qui la fixait dans la glace. Erilan ouvrit un œil, puis replaça son aile sur sa tête, se rendormant aussitôt. Elle sauta dans son lit, se recouvrit des draps en riant et ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, plongeant immédiatement dans le sommeil.

--

_2 août 1993_

-Ah ! Tu es réveillée, ma chérie… Tu veux un bol de chocolat chaud, Clare ? demanda Lily Potter, joyeuse pour on ne savait quelle raison.

-Gné ?! Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu veux un bol de chocolat chaud ?

-Tu as du te tromper de prénom, j'ai cru entendre « Clare »…

-Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai bien dit « Clare », mon ange…

-MAMAN !!! Donne-moi mes céréales ! Je meurs de faim ! hurla Alexander depuis sa chambre.

-Tu n'as qu'à descendre pour manger comme tout le monde !

-Mais…

-TAIS-TOI !!! Alors ma chérie ? Tu veux du chocolat chaud ?

-Euh… oui, si tu veux…

Alexander entra dans la cuisine, grognon, en criant :

-DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU ES AUSSI MECHANTE AVEC MOI ??!!

-Depuis que môssieur Alexander se croit tout permis et ose donner des ordres à sa mère !

-Mais maman…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Les céréales sont dans le placard de droite, à côté du Nutella.

Lily Potter versa le chocolat chaud dans le bol de sa fille et se tourna vers son fils.

-Allez, espèce de garnement ! Assied-toi et dépêche-toi ! James ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers son mari qui lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mmh ? Oui, ma biche ?

-Tu te rappelles ? C'est toi qui a perdu à pierre-feuille-papier-ciseaux, donc c'est à toi de leur expliquer !

-Pierre-feuille-papier-ciseaux ??!! Depuis quand est-ce que des adultes comme vous jouent à un jeu aussi ridicule ?! se moqua ouvertement leur fille.

-C'est ton père qui m'a obligé à y jouer ! Ce n'était pas mon idée ! protesta-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de Clare et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Ce que les garçons peuvent être gamins !

-Pfff ! pouffa la brune aux yeux verts.

James se leva, plia son journal et mit sa tasse de café dans le lave-vaisselle, puis suggéra :

-Nous pourrions peut-être attendre Loanne et Harry pour qu'ils bénéficient également des explications que nous avons à offrir à ces deux-là !

-Si tu veux, mais tu dois le faire et avoir fini avant le coucher du soleil, souviens-t'en !

-Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son épouse qui s'insurgea, amusée.

Lorsque toute la petite famille fut assise autour de la table de la cuisine, James Potter commença ses explications :

-Tout d'abord, Clare, Alexander, sachez qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons changer radicalement d'attitude envers vous d'eux.

Lou haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Alex ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son géniteur l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Ensuite, Harry, sache que si, dans un an, tu décides d'aller à Serpentard comme tes deux sœurs, nous ne t'en tiendrons pas rigueur. Quand à toi, Loanne, nous sommes désolés de t'avoir traité si injustement, comme nous l'avons stupidement fait avec ta sœur… j'espère que vous accepterez nos excuses quand vous saurez ce qui nous a poussés pendant tant de temps à agir ainsi… Lily… je t'en prie, prend le relais…

-D'accord… bien, il y aura encore une vérité que tu devras éclaircir toi-même, Clare, mais aujourd'hui nous te dirons tout ce que nous savons être vrai… Clare, tu possèdes une puissance magique incomparable… une puissance qui ne te vient pas de ta magie sorcière… tu la puises dans un magie bien plus profonde, bien plus ancienne encore… tu n'es pas notre véritable fille : nous t'avons adoptée, pardonne-nous pour n'avoir osé te le dire plus tôt… quant à toi, Alexander… tu n'es pas le Survivant, à toi aussi nous avons menti pendant douze ans… s'il y a quelqu'un qui a vaincu Voldemort, c'est Clare… nous avions interdiction de vous le révéler, mais… nous n'en pouvions plus de tous ces mensonges. Clare, nous avons choisi notre camp, James et moi, et c'est le tien. Nous ne voulons plus être les pantins de Dumbledore. Pardon…

-Tu n'es peut-être pas notre véritable fille, mais nous te considérons cependant comme telle. Par contre, s'il te plaît, nous t'autorisons à confier ceci à tes amis les plus proches, mais ne le dis à personne d'autre, nous ne voudrions pas que cette nouvelle s'ébruite… Voldemort n'est pas mort et il ne doit jamais apprendre que tu n'es pas une Potter… Dorénavant, Clare, considère-toi comme l'égale d'Alexander ici, et à jamais…

La brunette baissa la tête et fondit en larmes. Loanne se leva et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Mais alors… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends rien, plus rien du tout… je suis perdue, complètement, totalement et irrémédiablement perdue… pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il… ?

-Pour que tu restes cachée, même à tes propres yeux…

-C'EST RIDICULE !!! hurla Lou en foudroyant ses parents du regard.

-C'est la loi de Dumbledore…

-IL N'EST MÊME PAS MINISTRE ! COMMENT PEUT-IL OSER VOUS COMMANDER DE TRAITER AINSI VOTRE FILLE PENDANT TANT DE TEMPS ??? QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A POUSSE A COURBER L'ECHINE ET A LUI OBEIR AINSI ???

-Lou, s'il te plaît…, l'interrompit son aîné. Je les comprends et j'aurai fait la même chose à leur place… tu ne connais pas Dumbledore… il sait parler et manipuler les gens… il l'a bien fait avec moi…

-Mais… Alex…

-A mon tour de m'excuser, Clare, pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée pendant douze ans… j'ai feint tant de fois d'avoir mal pour que tu sois punie… je me suis conduis tant de fois d'une manière inexcusable que je me demande si tu pourras un jour me pardonner… je sais que tu te demandes en ce moment-même où est passé le crétin arrogant et irrémédiablement stupide qui est sensé te servir de frère jumeau… il n'est pas loin, rassure-toi, il est seulement moins crétin, stupide et arrogant que tu peux le croire…Dumbledore m'a autant manipulé que toi, que papa, que maman… il m'a demandé de tenir mon rôle de sauveur du monde sorcier depuis que j'ai sept ans…

-Mais…

-Depuis toujours je veille sur toi, à ma manière, c'est vrai, je l'admets, je ne suis pas très tendre, mais c'était le rôle que je devais, et chaque heure de la journée où je te jouais un tour était un moment où, je pouvais être sûr que tout allait bien pour toi et que personne, à part moi, ne s'en prenais à toi… excuse-moi d'avoir été si maladroit dans la manière dont je cherchais à te protéger…

-Je t'excuse… je vous excuse tous… je suis aussi désolée que vous… je ne savais pas, c'est vrai, mais je vous ai tant haï…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Clare, voyons !

-Papa ! Maman ! Alex ! sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans leur bras, heureuse, se sentant réellement aimée depuis la première fois de sa vie.

_Voilààà !!! Encore un chapitre pour Noël !_


	23. Chapter 23

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Pour la première de sa vie, Clare fête son anniversaire avec ses parents, son frère, ses amis, Severus, etc… tous réunis en même temps. D'après ce qu'elle en apprend par la suite, Lily et James Potter ont été manipulés par Dumbledore et l'ont adoptée…_

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_J'ai trouvé le dernier chapitre vraiment génial ! Et j'ai a-do-ré les reviews que vous m'avez laissés ! En fait, je ne comptais pas particulièrement continuer dans la manipulation, mais vos reviews m'ont fait réfléchir et j'ai décidé de changer de très petites choses (pas si petites que ça quand même les choses xD)…_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Adenoide :**_ C'était ta douzième review (j'ai compté) tu me soutiens depuis le chapitre 8… j'ai l'impression de rencontrer un extraterrestre :d ! Comment fais-tu pour me suivre depuis aussi longtemps ?! Personnellement, j'aimerai bien apprendre à te connaître un peu plus… ça fait tellement de temps que tu me supportes ! Merci, merci, merci ! Peut-être plus que toutes les autres (pour ne pas vexer les autres revieweurs), c'est toi qui m'aide à continuer et je te dédie ce chapitre en espérant que tu exploseras ton ordi xD !_

**Louwyn :**_ Oui, oui, je sais, c'est vraiment bizarre… en fait, il n'y en a qu'un qui dit réellement la vérité (quand il s'excuse) ! Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, bien sûr…_

**Zarakynel :**_ Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire que merci de me supporter !_

_Bisous à tous les anonymes qui suivent également ma fic',_

_Loulya._

--

_1 septembre 1993_

Lily embrassa ses deux filles et son fils et les laissa monter dans le train. Clare sentit la répugnance et la haine la gagner alors que sa mère la serrait dans ses bras. Elle serra les dents et se contint.

_Flash back_

_14 août 1993_

Clare s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents d'où sortaient des cris de rage. Curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de plaquer son oreille contre la porte et d'écouter la dispute.

-James ! Je n'en peux vraiment plus !

-Calme-toi Lily… Dumbledore a dit que nous n'en avions plus pour très longtemps !

-Il dit ça depuis que Voldemort a fait une cicatrice sur le front de nos enfants ! J'en ai assez !

-Nous devons lui faire confiance, ma belle, après tout, n'est-ce pas le plus grand sorcier de notre époque ?!

-Et alors ?! ET ALORS ?! Peu importe… je veux… je ne veux plus… James ! Clare… je veux qu'elle ait enfin une vie normale ! Et c'est vraiment horrible de la manipuler comme ça !

-Comment ça ?

-Par l'amour… nous la trahissons plus que nous ne l'avons jamais trahie ! Nous sommes des monstres, James ! Des monstres ! DES MONSTRES !!! Et Alexander qui n'est même pas au courant…

-Lily, Lily, je t'en prie, calme-toi mon cœur…

Clare ferma les yeux et recula. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais pleurer à partir de ce moment-là. Plus jamais. Elle vaincrait Voldemort, puis tuerait Dumbledore de ses propres mains, même si on devait l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça ! Ce vieux fou machiavélique… sa mère se trompait… les monstres n'étaient pas ses parents adoptifs, les monstres étaient seulement un vieillard sénile et manipulateur et un vieillard un peu moins sénile mais tout aussi manipulateur…

_Fin du flash back_

Alexander demanda aux filles s'il pouvait s'installer dans le même compartiment qu'elle. Lou opina du chef tandis que son aînée, butée, gardait la bouche obstinément close. Draco fit une entrée digne d'un sénateur dans leur compartiment, suivi d'une Elira rouge comme un coquelicot qui riait à en cracher ses poumons. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en constatant que ses amis étaient heureux eux au moins…

Hermione, Neville et Jane les rejoignirent peu après que le train eut démarré.

-Théo, Blaise, Karen, Mark et tous les autres sont dans d'autres compartiments. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? demanda la jolie rousse, stupéfaite.

-Qui, moi ? demandèrent en même temps les jumeaux avant de se regarder et de pouffer en même temps.

-Hum… je voulais dire… Alexander, expliqua la jeune Pettigrew, amusée.

-Euh… eh bien… c'est-à-dire… je…, commença le Gryffondor qui avait pris une jolie couleur pivoine.

-Ce n'est rien… Alex a décidé de rejoindre notre bande… désormais, les Etoiles de Lumière compteront dans leurs rangs un crétin abruti arrogant et bouffi d'orgueil qui est, soit dit en passant, notre ancien Survivant préféré, se moqua sa sœur jumelle.

-Depuis quand il est de notre côté lui ?! s'exclama Neville, complètement chamboulé.

-Depuis cet été, Nev' ! Alors faites la paix avec lui, s'il vous plaît… je sais bien que ce ne sera pas facile, mais… il ne ment pas. Vraiment pas, croyez-moi…

-On te croit, princesse, mais nous sommes étonnés…, répondit Draco.

-Peu importe… nous te suivrons jusqu'à la mort et nous te ferons éternellement confiance, même si tu nous conduisais dans l'antre de l'autre face de serpent…, déclara Elira, se moquant ouvertement de la position que venait de prendre son fiancé, un bras sur le cœur, dans une position qui rappelait vaguement Roméo à la fenêtre de Juliette.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Leur bonne humeur revenait toujours au galop lorsqu'il s'agissait de retourner au château. Et cette année, Clare se sentait étrangement sereine, comme si les deux parties de son cœur se recollaient petit à petit… après tout, Alexander venait de la rejoindre…

Pendant la soirée, Alexander dut s'adapter au fait qu'il tutoierait son professeur de potion et que celui-ci pouvait se révéler d'agréable compagnie, qu'il devrait dès à présent dévorer d'énormes quantités de livres lui apprenant tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ne pas être tué par Voldy-chou (comme adorait l'appeler sa sœur cadette) dès leur premier face à face. Hermione et Neville s'amusèrent beaucoup à le regarder ainsi penché sur des livres pour la première fois de sa vie dans la tour de Gryffondor alors qu'Alphard, Ron, Seamus et Dean essayaient en vain de le sortir de sa lecture qu'ils jugeaient stupide et ridicule avant de se prendre chacun un Petrificus Totalus.

--

_28 septembre 1993_

-Alexander ?

-Oui ? Oh… Ginny… qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Ce n'est pas toi le Survivant, c'est Clare.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

-De… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est logique… tu ne trouves pas curieux que ce soit ta sœur qui soit venue me sauver dans la Chambre des Secrets ?!

-Euh… si, mais…

-Dis, Alexander… je voulais savoir… vos relations se sont nettement améliorées, n'est-ce pas ? Je… tu pourras lui dire que… enfin… je suis de son côté… voilà, acheva Ginny.

-Je lui dirais, répliqua-t-il.

_16 octobre 1993_

-Le professeur Perth est vraiment, vraiment un incapable ! Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore nous refile toujours des profs aussi nuls ?! hurla Ginny hors d'elle, dans la Salle sur Demande.

La rouquine venait tout juste d'être intégrée au groupe, mais elle s'y sentait déjà comme un poisson dans l'eau.

-Peut-être parce qu'il espère nous voir devenir des chiffes molles glucosores comme lui…, marmonna Kurt.

-Il aura vraiment du mal ! s'esclaffa George en ricanant.

-Surtout avec l'entraînement que Severus nous fait subir ! ajouta Blaise, taquin.

Les premières années contemplaient la scène, surpris d'une si bonne entente entre ces jeunes venant chacun d'une maison différente, simplement rassemblés par leur foi envers une cause commune.

Clare, amusée, observa les nouveaux. La tête qu'ils faisaient était hilarante et elle se retint d'exploser de rire. Clio et Calypso Hewers, Acrux Bransburd, Lloyd Myths et Gwen Hister venaient de Serpentard. Iseabhail Semas et Isly Roderick avaient été recrutées à Serdaigle par Jane, Mark et Luna. Keith Normends, Finlay Seins et Cordelia Johanson étaient originaires de la maison d'Alexander et enfin, Karen avait réussi à persuader trois Poufsouffles : Lox, Jeff et Kirsten Asle.

Leurs rangs grossissaient et la résistance contre les deux sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque s'organisait sous leur nez. La Serpentarde croisa les bras et, hochant la tête de droite à gauche, ricana, s'attirant les regards curieux des nouveaux. Elle était folle, ils étaient fous, tous sans exception, complètement, irrémédiablement et glorieusement fous… Trente-sept fous à essayer de dépasser en puissance les Mangemorts et le reste de l'armée que Voldemort se constituait jour après jour.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! s'exclamèrent Elira, Hermione et Jane en franchissant le portrait qui cachait leur lieu de rencontre.

Severus éclata de rire, suivi de toutes les autres Etoiles. Clare ferma les yeux, réprimant un fou rire et s'approcha des trois jeunes filles qui semblaient complètement perdues.

-Ginny pestait simplement contre le nouveau prof et se demandait se que faisait Dumbledore quand Kurt lui a gentiment fait remarquer qu'il voulait peut-être qu'on devienne des chiffes molles glucosores comme lui.

-Pfff, pouffèrent Eli et Jane.

Hermione se redressa et s'avança pour aller se planter au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'assit par terre et commença par ce geste la réunion de début d'année. Elle posa le gigantesque dossier qu'elle portait et expliqua :

-Il serait temps que nous changions les dates de nos rencontres et que nous augmentions les séances d'entraînement… la guerre se fait de plus en plus proche. Draco, Théo, Severus ?

-Eh bien… mon père est en effet de plus en plus souvent absent du manoir et je sais qu'il rejoint Voldemort. Je sais également que chaque Mangemort considère que la victoire est acquise d'avance et que nous nous rendrons sans résistance… sans aucune résistance…, déclara le jeune Malfoy.

-Voldemort ne prévoit pas d'attaquer Poudlard tout de suite, mais dans un ou deux ans…, nous devrions donc nous entraîner davantage, sachant que nous serons encore tous à Poudlard à ce moment-là… nous serons les seuls en mesure de défendre le château, nous devons donc être prêts, continua Théodore.

-De plus, il surveille les moindres mouvements de Clare et d'Alexander…, finit leur professeur de potions, inquiet.

-Comment peut-il… ? demanda la princesse des Serpentards, furieuse.

-Aucune idée, rétorqua Severus.

-Et son journal intime ? Quelle réaction a-t-il eu lorsqu'il a appris que je l'avais détruit ? demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

-Il en a tué Macnair de rage. Ensuite, il s'est mis à rire et il a dit : « Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec elle. ». Apparemment il s'était mis en tête de te battre avec cette espèce de partie de son âme… d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Jane, Hermione, je vous donnerai toutes les autorisations que vous voudrez pour fouiller dans la réserve, mais je veux savoir qu'est-ce que c'était, cette espèce de partie d'âme de Voldemort… c'est d'une importance presque capitale et j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait faire pencher la balance de notre côté, alors commencez dès demain !

-D'accord, acquiescèrent les deux troisièmes années.

--

_12 novembre 1993_

-RICTUSEMPRA ! EXPECTO PERMEO ! TEARO !

-Ah… PROTEGO ! EXPELLIARMUS ! ENDOLORIS !

-LEVICORPUS ! IMPIDIEMENTA ! STUPEFIX !

-REDUCTO ! IMPERO ! PROTEGO !

-Bon, stop ! Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui… c'était excellent Clare, par contre, Alex… tu dois absolument t'entraîner plus que ça. Demande à quelqu'un de t'aider, mais il faut que tu rattrapes le retard accumulé ! Je comprends que les nouveaux ne soient pas au niveau des autres, mais toi… Je t'ai déjà dit de moins écarter tes jambes quand tu te bats et de te détendre. Si tu ne te détends pas, tu seras raide et donc pas assez souple pour éviter les attaques sans perdre d'énergie dans un Protego inutile.

-Oui Severus.

-Bien. La séance est terminée ! déclara leur entraîneur aux deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années présents qui se levèrent d'un bond. Et n'oubliez pas de faire cinquante pompes chaque matin avant d'aller en cours !

Alexander se tourna vers sa sœur jumelle et soupira. Elle sourit. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait : l'abattement, l'énervement, le désespoir.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais ! souffla-t-il, épuisé.

-Mais si ! répliqua Clare, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Tu verras… après tout, tu es de mon sang, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu y arriveras forcément !

_Tadaaaam ! Troisième cadeau de Noël ! Sinon, je pars dans deux jours… j'essaierai donc de poster le chapitre 24 avant de partir, mais je ne pense pas y arriver, donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il n'y est pas le 27 décembre._


	24. Chapter 24

Hellooow !

Bon, désolée à tous, mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'arrêter cette fic' pour un temps incertain.

Non, je ne l'abandonne pas.

J'ai seulement un problème avec mon ordinateur (je suis sur celui de ma soeur) qui a attrappé un virus... dès que je l'allume, mon écran est bleu et on me dit de désactiver mes antivirus, mais je ne peux pas le faire, ne pouvant pas accéder à ma session... si quelqu'un sait comment faire, qu'il me le dise !

En tout cas, j'ai perdu tous mes dossiers sur la dernière étoile... désespoir !

Je répondrais donc aux reviews dans un autre chapitre, devant me dépêcher pour vous mettre un ridicule bout de suite...

Encore désolée à tous !

* * *

_21 novembre 1993_

-CLARE !

-Jane ! Evite de me crier dans les oreilles, s'il te plaît ! Je préfèrerai ne pas devenir sourde !

-CLARE !

-Bon sang... qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Mon père...

-Quoi, ton père ?

-Mon père... mon père s'est échappé d'Azkaban !

-QUOI ?!

-Il s'est enfui ! C'était écrit dans la Gazette, ce matin.

-Impossible... comment aurait-il pu... ?

-Il est Animagus, je te rappelle ! Et également disciple de Voldemort !

-Mais pourquoi ce serait-il enfui ?! Il prépare quelque chose...

-Qui ?

-Voldemort ! C'est évident !

-Bah... non, justement !

-Je t'explique : Pettigrow a beau être Animagus, tout le monde le sait, donc des dispositions ont dû être prises contre ça ! Je pense que c'est Voldemort qui s'est chargé de le délivrer... à partir de maintenant, Jane, je veux que toutes les Etoiles de Lumière fassent attention aux rats qui pourraient traîner dans Poudlard... Voldemort pourrait chercher à nous espionner par l'intermédiaire de ton père transformé en Animagus... Tu comprends ?

Jane hocha la tête, montrant son approbation

-D'ailleurs, je vais immédiatement en parler à Severus.

La jolie rousse l'observa s'éloigner, tout à coup triste, un poids lui pesant sur la conscience alors qu'elle n'en était pas responsable. Clare n'aurait jamais dû être si mature... Si sage, si prévenante... à son âge, ce n'était pas normal. Mais les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées depuis sa naissance l'avait forgée, surtout celle de l'année dernière... Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'on lui avait toujours menti, que la vérité n'est pas toujours celle que l'on raconte...

_Voilà, j'espère que cet extrait vous plait ! Encore désolée !_


	25. Chapter 25

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** _Ginny et Wil ont rejoint les Etoiles de Lumière, mais Wil a beaucoup de mal à se mettre à leur niveau et se décourage. Clare le réconforte. Puis elle apprend que Pettigrew s'est échappé d'Azkaban._

**Mot de l'auteuze :**_ J'ai envie d'écrire un gigantesque mot d'excuse. Tout simplement parce que j'ai récupéré mon ordi il y a… deux mois, je crois. Mais pendant les vacances et jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis surtout préoccupée du fait que ma meilleure amie partait en Allemagne hier et que jeudi était notre dernier jour de cours ensemble : je ne la reverrai pas l'année prochaine, étant donné qu'elle déménage à Paris. Veuillez m'excuser de l'avoir préférée à vous. Donc, je vais répondre aux reviews des deux derniers chapitres._

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 23 :**

**Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review… tu es toujours là =D comment fais-tu pour suivre avec autant d'assiduité mon histoire ?! T'as du courage et je t'en remercie vraiment… j'espère que toi aussi tu as passé un joyeux Noël, même si il est un peu loin maintenant… D'ailleurs… je te dédie ce chapitre x)

**Luffynette :** Wouaaaah ! Toutes ces reviews… serais-tu un ange venu du ciel ?! xD merci, merci, merci et encore merci ! Vraiment ! Ca m'a fait tellement chaud au cœur de voir que tu en mettais une par chapitre ! Ca m'a toute étourdie xD et je connais pas encore ça, les grands-parents… j'ai juste 16 ans xD donc je verrai ça quand je serai grande…

**Rubie Blakie :** Huuuum… oui, c'est vrai que ça a dû t'étonner xD mais je comptais faire ça depuis longtemps… et d'ailleurs, on va découvrir ses vrais parents trèèès bientôt ! x) quant à Alex… tu verras dans le prochain chapitre ! C'est là que vont arriver toutes les explications !

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Je te dédie ce chapitre à toi aussi, fidèle revieweuse toujours là à me faire des compliments x)

**Gwladys Evans :** Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite que tu attendais avec impatience… j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en veux pas !

**Yotma :** Huuum… c'est vrai, Macnair a déjà été tué… bon, on va dire qu'il a ressuscité alors xD rien que pour le plaisir d'être tué une seconde fois par ma plume x) Et t'inquiète pas… _en mode auteuze sadique :_ MUAHAHAAAA ! Il va se faire massacrer ! xD

**Zarakynel :** Merciiii =D et vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant -_-'

--

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 24 :**

**Luffynette :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Adenoide :** Hum… alors, je n'avais pas encore écrit la suite et, de toute façon, je n'ai pas perdu mes données, donc ça va… quand j'écris une suite, je l'écris sur un cahier et pas directement à l'ordinateur… sinon je perds mes idées x) et les sorciers, de toute façon, sont de beaux idiots dans mon histoire… ils continueront de croire Dumby jusqu'au bout, ma pauvre -_-'

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Voilà enfin la suite ! _

**Zarakynel :** Merci ! Heureusement qu'il t'a plu ! J'imagine que ça t'as quand même un peu déçu de ne pas avoir un chapitre entier… donc je m'excuse encore une fois !

--

_4 décembre 1993_

-Arrête Severus ! Hmpf ! S'il te plaît ! Ha… ah ah ah… pitié, pitié ! Hi hi hi !

Le professeur de potions la regarda se tortiller sur le sol. Elle avait été atteinte par un sortilège de chatouillis. Un sourire sadique était accroché à ses lèvres, cependant il décida que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui et leva le sort.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-D'accord, j'admets que tu as raison, les pires sorts qui existent sont ceux de chatouilles !

-Tu vois… c'était pas si compliqué !

Clare grimaça et s'empara d'une serviette propre avec laquelle elle essuya la sueur de son visage. Son directeur de maison l'imita rapidement.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pues…

-Dis donc toi…

-Hey ! J'ai jamais dit que je sentais bon !

-Dans ce cas-là, on va aller se laver ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ?

La brunette s'étrangla.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas ce que tu dis ?!

-Bien sûr que non, idiote ! Tu es aussi crédule qu'une Poufsouffle !

-Eh ! N'insulte pas Karen, Kirsten, Lox et Jeff !

Malgré sa réplique, la réponse de Severus lui avait fait mal. Mais elle ne prit pas vraiment la peine de se demander pourquoi. Ses yeux s'emplirent soudainement de larmes. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle en courant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

Malheureusement pour elle, il la rattrapa et l'entraina dans une pièce vide à leur droite dont il verrouilla la porte.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Rien… rien, c'est moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai…

-C'est l'adolescence… ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est passé par là…

-Je préfèrerai l'éviter… je suis en train de me transformer en fontaine, déjà il y a une semaine…

-Chuuuut ! –Il lui caressa les cheveux- je pense que toute la tension que tu accumules depuis des mois, voire des années, est en train de te faire craquer, mais qui ne craquerait pas ?!

-Toi…

Quel idiot ! Il était complètement à côté de la plaque !

Severus soupira une seconde fois et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Toi…, répéta Clare.

Il haussa un sourcil et la fit pivoter face à lui. Il voulait voir son visage. Celui-ci était ravagé par des torrents de larmes dont la source était ses yeux de jade. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Soudain pris de remords pour il ne savait quelle raison, il plaqua sa bouche sur le front de l'adolescente. Curieusement, ce geste la décrispa. Elle s'affaissa dans ses bras, paupières closes, endormie.

Emu, il la berça tendrement et se mit à chanter. Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de la princesse des Serpentards.

_25 décembre 1993_

Un petit tas de cadeaux l'attendait au pied de son lit. Loanne riait avec Elira sur le lit de cette dernière. Draco lui avait envoyé un album photo et l'une d'elles semblait particulièrement amusante.

Le premier paquet de Mimi, April, Remus et Erwan contenait une pile de cinq livres de la même série. Toujours sur le sujet qui la passionnait le plus : les elfes.

Le second présent venait de tante Augusta, de Neville et de Jane. C'était un ordinateur portable moldu.

Le troisième était de Wil, Lou, Harry et ses parents. Dedans se trouvaient un sabre, une épée, un poignard, un arc, son carquois et des flèches. Elle en fut très étonnée.

Le quatrième était d'Elira, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Kurt, Duncan et Sue. Il était mou, mais énorme. Il y avait une gigantesque pile de vêtements à l'intérieur et un petit mot de la blonde aux yeux violets :

« Je t'avais promis un renouvellement

de ta garde-robe il y a un an et demi,

tu te souviens ?! Eh bien le voilà ! »

Elle en resta bouche bée pendant dix minutes, ne pouvant détacher son regard du « cadeau » d'Elira. Puis elle se jeta sur sa camarade de chambre et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avec force.

Le cinquième présent venait d'Hermione, Mike, Karen, Mark, Fred, George, Luna et Ginny. Il contenait un autre tas de vêtements qui firent fondre en larmes Clare pour la dixième fois depuis le début du mois. Des robes rouges, bleues, vertes, violettes et d'autres couleurs sur lesquelles étaient cousues une étoile dorée ou argentée selon la couleur de la robe, représentant leur serment, s'y trouvaient. Une cape, des bottes, des gants et un chapeau accompagnaient chacune d'entre elle. Hermione y avait joint une lettre :

« A notre leader,

l'Etoile la plus brillante que nous

connaissions. Nous espérons que

les uniformes te plairont. Il y en a

un qui est unique et spécialement

fait pour toi. Il est notre cadeau.

Joyeux Noël ! »

La Survivante tria les vêtements un par un et aperçu l'un d'entre eux, rouge sang doté d'une étoile argentée, de gants et de bottes en cuir de dragon avec une cape grise. C'était le rouge le plus vif qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle ouvrit des grands yeux et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle se vêtisse ainsi et qu'on la reconnaisse facilement… non, bien sûr ! Mais Hermione était intelligente. Elle haussa les épaules et passa au cadeau suivant.

Le sixième paquet était de Lee et d'Alexander : une boîte de chocolats en forme d'étoiles et un petit mot accrochée à celle-ci l'accompagnant.

« Hello miss !

J'espère que ça te plaît,

c'est pour que tu penses

à nous quand tu es seule.

Mange-les, tu verras, ça

fait du bien de se rappeler

que des gens nous aiment !

Lee.

P.S : Désolééé ! J'ai trouvé

rien d'autre ! Juste mon amour

de grand frère à t'apporter…

Pardon,

Alex. »

Clare éclata de rire en murmurant : « C'est vrai que c'est lui le plus grand… ».

Le septième cadeau était l'éternel pull vert de Mrs Weasley qui fit très chaud au cœur de la brune.

Le huitième et dernier présent, celui de Severus, était enrubanné de papier noir. Le serrant contre elle, elle sortit de l'antre des serpents en courant. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers menant au septième étage et ouvrit violemment la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour le regarder.

Malheureusement, une silhouette noire et blanche s'y trouvait déjà, penchée sur un paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui était cette personne.

-Severus…

L'homme habillé d'un pull écru et d'un pantalon noir, se retourna, serrant contre son cœur la boîte verte.

-Clare…

Il fixait les doigts de la jeune fille. Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur eux et s'aperçut qu'à force de tripoter le cadeau, elle en avait complètement ruiné l'emballage.

-Ouuups…

Severus éclata de rire. Vexée, elle lui tourna le dos et finit d'ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait un long ruban noir sur lequel étaient accrochés une clé, une feuille en argent et une étoile de cristal.

Deux mains passèrent devant ses pupilles de jade. Elles empoignèrent le fil sombre et le nouèrent autour de son cou.

-Il ne me quittera jamais…, promit-elle, mue par une soudaine impulsion.

A son tour, il ouvrit son cadeau. La petite boîte verte renfermait une chevalière en or blanc. Elle avait la forme d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue. L'unique œil qu'on lui voyait était une petite émeraude.

-Elle ne me quittera jamais…, déclara-t-il à son tour pendant que Clare la faisait glisser sur son majeur droit.

_Voilààà ! Fin de ce chapitre qui, je l'espère fortement, vous aura plu autant que les précédents… je me ré-excuse de tout ce temps où je n'ai pas écrit. Et, que je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt. En voilà, d'ailleurs, un extrait :_

-Et jusqu'à quand me donne-t-elle ?

-Tu as deux mois maximum.

-Je pensais que ce serait plus rapide. Pourquoi si longtemps ?

-Pour que la prévienne et que tu la prépares à quitter son monde…

--

-Clare… as-tu confiance en moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Je te confierai ma vie, tu le sais…

-Alors profite de Poudlard et de tes amis le plus possible… dans deux mois, tu seras partie.

_Alors ?! Qu'en pensez-vous ?! Ca vous donne envie de lire la suite ou pas ?! x)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

Huuum… pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est le plaisir toujours aussi vif avec lequel je lis ces reviews qu'on m'envoie… certaines sont très intéressantes, d'autres comportent simplement un petit mot gentil, mais je les aime toutes autant !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zarakinel :** _Alors… merci pour ton adresse MSN =D ça m'a fait plaisir de te rentrer dans mes contacts et j'espère qu'on pourra parler de cette fic' qui avance à petits pas… je voulais te dire que c'est vous qui me faite avancer… en fait, pour être plus compréhensible, quand je lis vos reviews, certaines remarques me font voir qu'il y a des petites choses qui ne vont pas et qu'il faut changer… et les adresses MSN permettent d'échanger encore plus et donc de me faire avancer plus vite =D_

**Takeo :**_ Huum… pour l'Ordre du Phénix, je n'en parle même pas du tout, si mes souvenirs sont exacts… en fait, il a été dissout, comme tu le sais, après la première guerre contre Voldemort… mais il n'a jamais été remonté depuis ! Dumbledore cache le fait que Voldemort est revenu depuis maintenant trois ans… de plus, les autres membres de sa famille vont apparaître de plus en plus souvent… et je mettrais même bientôt un bonus qui ne parlera absolument pas de Clare… =D_

**ElamRogue :**_ Toi… sans toi, ce chapitre aurait été publié dans un mois… tu le sais, ça ?! xD bien sûr que tu le sais ! Et maintenant que tu sais que je peux écrire aussi vite, je suis persuadée que tu vas me harceler pour que je mette la suite encore plus vite -_-' les droits a la liberté d'écriture existent-ils ?! Si ils n'existent pas, je les inventerai ! Na ! =P_

**Gwladys Evans :**_ Oui, pour de vrai ! x) voilà la suite (beaucoup plus rapidement que la dernière fois xD)…_

**Miss_S :**_ Je suis désolée de faire des chapitres trop courts… mais j'ai souvent besoin de les arrêter pour laisser le suspens… et puis, vu que la suite arrive assez vite, ça va =D_

**Mione06 :**_ Waaaah ! Puis-je admirer mes fans ?! 'Lou' en mode : question existentielle' xD… tu as l'air trèèès enthousiaste ! C'est incroyable ce que j'aime mes fans x3 voilà donc la suite, Mimi =P_

**Adenoide :**_ C'était la combien de fois que tu le relisais ?! Ô_ô pour la Chambre des Secrets… ce que tu me dis est faux xD puisque Voldemort connaît Harry dans le tome 2, même en tant qu'Horcruxe =P ensuite, pour MacNair, on m'a déjà posé la question dans le chapitre précédent et j'ai répondu que tant pis, j'avais ressuscité MacNair par mes supers pouvoirs d'écrivaine x3 pour le retuer une nouvelle fois avec toujours autant de plaisir… et enfin, tu vas bientôt savoir qui sont les vrais parents de Clare =D quant à l'Horcruxe… je ne sais pas x) il faut que j'y réfléchisse… c'est une bonne idée =DDD_

_--_

_6 janvier 1994_

-Il va être temps, Ethan…

-Non ! Laissez-lui encore quelques mois !

-Tu veux attendre qu'il te la prenne ?!

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais elle n'est pas prête… si jeune, si fragile… je vous en prie…

-Elle doit savoir et affronter sa vérité.

-Elle a trop de choses sur les épaules ! On ne peut pas lui rajouter ça !

-Oh si, on peut !

-Non !

-Ethan… c'est Leïla Yuna qui te l'ordonne ! Alors arrête de faire l'idiot et obéit !

-Et jusqu'à quand me donne-t-elle ?

-Tu as deux mois maximum.

-Je pensais que ce serait plus rapide. Pourquoi si longtemps ?

-Pour que tu la préviennes et que tu la prépares à quitter son monde…

--

_7 janvier 1994_

-C'est fait, Leïla.

-Bien. Je te remercie.

-Il est très réticent.

-C'est normal. Ethan a toujours été très protecteur envers les personnes à qui il tient…

Le brun agenouillé devant le trône laissa échapper un léger ricanement moqueur.

--

_10 janvier 1994_

-Miss Potter !

-Oui professeur ?

-J'aimerai vous voir à la fin de ce cours pour vous parler.

-Bien, professeur.

--

_Une heure plus tard…_

-Qu'y a-t-il Severus ?

-Clare… as-tu confiance en moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Je te confierais ma vie, tu le sais…

-Alors… profite de Poudlard et de tes amis le plus possible… dans deux mois, tu seras partie.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Fais-moi confiance, Clare.

-D'accord.

--

_28 février 1994_

Severus s'approcha de la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle lui fit face. Il soupira.

-Clare…

-Sev… Sever… us…

De ses yeux rouges coulaient deux fontaines d'eau salée.

-Pour… pourquoi ?!

-Je te jure que j'ai essayé de repousser ton départ, mais les autres n'ont pas voulu…

-Les autres ?! hoqueta-t-elle.

-Clare… je ne m'appelle pas Severus.

-Par… pardon ?!

-En fait… mon vrai prénom est Ethan…

-Eth… an ?! M… ais…

-Je sais. Et ce n'est pas le dernier de tous ces mensonges qui va être levé. Courage Clare !

--

_6 mars 1994_

-Clare… CLARE !

-Clareeeee ! Où es-tuuuuuu ?!

-Si tu te caches, ce n'est pas drôle !

-CLAAAAAREEEEEEEEEE !!!

--

-Ethan… ils vont me chercher partout !

-Je sais. Ils doivent faire ton deuil. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus Clare Potter. Tu redeviens Bïrra Céleste.

-Hein ?!

--

La forêt s'écarta tout à coup. Ethan lui sourit. Sous ses yeux se tenait une gigantesque clairière-village. Des elfes s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Des enfants se battaient avec des épées de bois. Tous avaient les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts et une peau de bronze.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du couvert des arbres, ils se tournèrent vers elle, la regardèrent comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde et applaudirent, la mettant particulièrement mal à l'aise.

A l'extrémité du village se trouvait un palais de marbre dont la grande porte d'entrée aux immenses battants en bois d'ébène étaient ouverts.

Ethan l'entraina vers le bâtiment. Il la poussa à l'intérieur et se plaça à côté d'elle. Contre le mur qui leur faisait face se tenaient environ sept trônes. Un escalier les surélevait. Dans le plus haut se trouvait une elfe aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts dont la peau était blafarde.

En observant les autres personnes, Céleste eut un mouvement de recul. Un elfe aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns foncés lui souriait. De l'autre côté de la reine se tenait un jeune elfe aux yeux gris et aux cheveux bruns. Les quatre autres trônes étaient inoccupés.

-Approche Clare.

-Leïla… si je puis me permettre, vous pouvez l'appeler par son véritable prénom.

Céleste avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier. La reine des elfes l'observa longuement et lui fit signe de venir plus près d'elle.

-Alors princesse ?! demanda l'elfe aux yeux gris avec malice.

-Wil ?! C'est vraiment toi ?! Ce n'est pas une hallucination ?!

-Non, c'est vraiment moi ! Mais ici je m'appelle Réjay, petite sœur !

-Petite s… ?

-Tu n'as pas encore compris, Céleste ? demanda le second brun.

-Mais compris quoi ?!

-Voici ta véritable mère et ta génitrice : Leïla Yuna… ou « mère Lune » comme on pourrait l'appeler dans la langue des humains, Réjay est ton frère aîné et je suis ton véritable père : Hela Zilïis ou Sirius, si tu préf…

-Sirius ?! paniqua Céleste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Réjay. Aujourd'hui, les masques tombent. Sirius ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Céleste sentit tout à coup quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras. Sa mère n'avait pas résisté et la serrait à présent contre elle de toutes ses forces.

-Bienvenue chez les elfes de la forêt, Céleste ! murmura-t-elle.

Au loin, une porte claqua.

-Ah ! Voilà le reste de la famille ! En retard, comme d'habitude ! grogna Sirius.

Loanne, Alexander et Harry Potter ainsi que Draco Malfoy apparurent soudain à la porte principale du palais.

-Mais…, commença Céleste, abasourdie. Si Lou et Wil sont…

-Réjay ! la coupa Sirius pour la reprendre.

-Peu importe ! S'ils sont de la même famille… ils ne pourront jamais sortir ensemble !

Toutes les personnes qui étaient là éclatèrent de rire. Lou s'avança d'une démarche féline vers Wil et l'embrassa, puis elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Il faut que tu saches une chose, Céleste. La société humaine est l'exact contraire de la société elfique, déclara sa sœur.

-Alors vous vous mariez entre frères et sœurs ?!

-Hmpf…, pouffa Sirius. Non, pas vraiment… mais ici, l'amour n'attend pas. Les elfes n'ont qu'un unique amour dans leur vie. Lou est celui de Réjay. Ils se sont mariés il y a trois ans. Réjay a attendu qu'elle soit majeur pour l'épouser. Lou était une Potter et elle est devenue une Black. Enfin… juste chez les elfes. Les humains en auraient eu une attaque !

-Mais… vous êtes majeurs à neuf ans ?!

-Non plus. Les elfes sont majeurs à partir du moment où ils deviennent des guerriers.

-Des guerriers ?!

-Oui. Ils suivent un an et demi d'entraînement dès qu'ils savent marcher, courir, lire, écrire et compter.

-Un an et demi elfique, bien sûr, ajouta Ethan.

-Elfique ?! Pourquoi ?! Ce ne sont pas…

-… les mêmes calendriers ? Non, en effet. Ici, trois ans humains équivalent à un an elfique. Donc un an et demi d'entraînement équivalent à quatre ans et demi humains.

-Et moi ? Je vais…

-Tu suivras un entraînement accéléré.

_Fin de ce chapitre posté très rapidement, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer… disons simplement que j'ai discuté sur MSN avec une fan trooop gentille… elle se reconnaîtra… et elle m'a vraiment boosté, du coup, j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir encore plus qu'avant et ce chapitre en est le résultat…_

_Je pense d'ailleurs vous mettre très bientôt un bonus de Noël… pas entre Clare et Severus, mais à propos d'un autre couple qui fait parti de mes préférés ;D_

_Donc… voilà l'extrait du prochain chapitre :_

-HAYAAA ! cria Harry avec un mini-sourire sadique.

-Han naaan ! soupira sa sœur aînée.

-Tu es trop facile à battre, Bïrra !

Céleste, suspendue à la branche d'un arbre, la tête en bas, le fusilla du regard avant qu'il la laisse s'écraser par terre.

_Alors ?! Cet extrait ?! J'ai mis celui-là exprès pour ma super fan x) parce que je lui ai parlé du sourire de Harry xD_


	27. Chapter 27

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Clare découvre qu'elle n'est pas née humaine, que ses parents ne sont pas ses parents et qu'elle est héritière du trône du peuple elfique… Severus [Ethan] est en vérité un elfe, celui qui la ramènera vers son peuple et elle ne s'appelle pas Clare, mais Céleste…_

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Vais-je me faire tuer ? =°  
_

_Oui, j'ai séché ma fanfiction… oui, c'est mal =° tant pis xD enfin… non mais faudra faire avec -_-' j'étais pas inspirée, j'aimais pas ma suite et… j'avais la flemme de la taper à l'ordi (a)_

_Mais je suis de retouuur ! =D_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zarakinel :** Je t'ai rajouté, mais j'ai la curieuse impression que ça n'a pas marché O_O pourtant mon MSN marche bien normalement xD

Mon adresse pour toi aurore_ketchup_

Merci à toi =)

**Adenoide :** Alors… je ne crois pas avoir compris vraiment ta remarque, mais je vais quand même essayer d'y répondre du mieux que je peux x) c'est James et Lily qui ont acceptés la responsabilité d'adopter Clare, et non pas Leïla Yuna et Sirius qui leur ont refilée de force xD

**Gwladys Evans :** Tu ne connaîtrais pas Poudlard12, toi, par hasard ? O_O nan, c'est ton pseudo qui me fait penser à une fille dont m'avait parlé une amie xD breeef… je crois que tu as eu assez de temps maintenant, nan ? (a)

**Magali :** Merci =D le voilà justement ce nouveau chapitre !

**ElamRogue :** T'as rien vaincu du tout ! xD j'ai tellement de retard que tu peux me réduire en bouillie si tu veux… quoique non, t'auras plus de fic' après ! (a)

**Lolie :** Merci ! =) voici le nouveau chapitre qui te plaira j'espère.

**Suzanne :** J'imagine que tu as mis une review parce que tu commençais à t'impatienter, non ? Urf' ! -_-' pardon alors, mais ça n'a rien changé xD mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me lis depuis le début =)

**HEROICA FANTASIA 8 :** C'est toi qui m'a décidé à reprendre du service après… un an d'absence xD merci pour ta review =) je ne pensais pas que des gens tombaient encore sur ma fic' =) voilà la suite, je vais aller t'envoyer un MP dès qu'elle sera postée ! Si je n'oublie pas _ mais de toute façon, tu recevras un mail =D et sinon, non, je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire, je suis juste sujette à des crises de flemmingite aiguë plus ou moins longue xD

**Nushan Ynis :** La suite ? La voilà enfin après un an et demi de repos xD

_Bisous à tous =)_

_Lou'._

* * *

_13 mars 1994_

-Cite-moi le code d'honneur elfique global, puis le forestier seul, ordonna Alex à Céleste.

-Euuuuh... les cheveux nattés tant que...

-Explique-moi, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi les tiens ne le sont pas ?

-Ah... euh... je...

Rouge de honte, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre afin de réparer cette erreur d'inattention.

* * *

-Baisse-toi ! Plus souple, ton bras ! CELEEESTE ! Ton arme est un prolongement de ton bras, je ne le répèterai pas une dixième fois !

-Mais...

-Tu ne dois jamais la lâcher. Tu pourrais lâcher ton avant-bras ou ta main ? Non... si ton épée fait partie de ton bras, alors, techniquement, tu ne peux pas la lâcher à moins qu'on te l'arrache ! s'écria Lou en piétinant le sol avec impatience.

* * *

-Wil...

-Chuuut ! Concentre-toi !

-Mais je n'y arrive pas !

-Laisse-toi emporter par la magie de ce lieu.

-Euuuuuuuurk !

-Bon, Céleste ! Maintenant, tu te TAIS ! Tu me déranges jusque dans ma propre méditation !

* * *

-Nooon ! Cilou ! Ça suffit ! hurla Draco.

-Quoi ENCORE ?

-Céleste... tu as fait le mauvais pas ! J'aurai laisser passer cette erreur si tu n'avais pas fait suivre cette abominable figure par un saut dans le mauvais sens !

-Mais en quoi est-ce que apprendre à danser va faire de moi une guerrière ?

-C'est à ça que sert la méditation, abrutie ! À te poser des questions et à trouver leurs réponses toi-même ! Un bon guerrier est avant tout un guerrier sage !

-Mais... et la danse ?

-Au combat, les elfes dansent. Nous faisons _tout_ avec grâce. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est particulièrement efficace ! Il y a souvent des concours du meilleur danseur et de la meilleure danseuse. Je suis, d'ailleurs, le meilleur danseur du moment !

-Et où est l'intérêt ?

-Eh bien... les meilleurs danseurs ont l'honneur de se retrouver en première ligne au combat.

-L'honneur ? s'étrangla Céleste.

-Oui, l'honneur. Pour les elfes, la guerre est un jeu. Chacun d'entre nous est doté de deux vies à sa naissance. Lorsque tu deviendras Leïla, tu en hériteras de cinq de plus !

-Pourquoi ?

-La Leïla doit être capable de donner sa vie pour son peuple. Toujours en première ligne. Ressuscitant ceux qui ont perdu leurs deux vies... donc sept !

Céleste eut soudain très chaud, puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

-HAYAAA ! cria Harry/Sijay avec un mini-sourire sadique.

-Han naaan ! soupira sa sœur aînée.

-Tu es trop facile à battre, Bïrra **(1)** !

Céleste, suspendue à la branche d'un arbre, la tête en bas, le fusilla du regard avant qu'il la laisse s'écraser par terre.

-Je hais la magie manuelle ! grogna-t-elle, la bouche pleine de boue. Qu'on me rende ma baguette ! Je vais réduire ce cornichon en bouillie !

* * *

_15 février 1994_

-Porter la natte jusqu'à son mariage, donner sa vie pour ses frères et ses soeurs, se vouer à la protection des descendants...

Céleste soupira et ferma le livre avec violence avant de le regarder s'écraser par terre avec indifférence. Lou tourna la tête vers elle et posa son coude droit sur la table, appuyant sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'en ai assez Loanne ! Je veux redevenir une sorcière comme les autres ! D'abord Voldemort, maintenant ça... NON ! Trop c'est trop !

Sa voix se brisa. Sa belle-soeur baissa la tête et observa la table, s'assurant de la propreté de ses ongles.

-Tu sais... quand je suis arrivée ici... je n'avais que trois ans. Ça m'a fait mal d'être séparée régulièrement de toi. Et puis, quand j'ai eu sept ans -en âge humain bien sûr- j'ai appris c'était parce que Réjay était, par erreur, tombé amoureux d'une simple humaine... Alors j'ai tout fait pour être digne du peuple elfique et de mon fiancé. Mais les elfes ne m'accueilleront jamais totalement et je sais qu'ils en veulent énormément à Wil d'être tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Pourtant, ils savent tout aussi bien que moi que ce sont les Etoiles **(2)** qui choisissent de notre destinée pour nous. Tu vois, je suis déchirée. Ni humaine, ni elfe.

Céleste se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait coupable. Lou souffrait bien plus qu'elle de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Jamais Céleste n'aurait dû se plaindre alors que sa belle-sœur connaissait une douleur plus grande que la sienne.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle passa doucement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et se promit de ne plus jamais se plaindre.

* * *

**(1)** Bïrra = fille. Céleste est la fille de la reine. Or, "Leïla" signifie "mère" car la reine des elfes est la "mère de son peuple" et sa fille est donc la "fille du peuple".

**(2)** Les Etoiles sont les étoiles qui tapissent le ciel et sont considérées, par les elfes, comme étant leurs ancêtres qui veuillent sur eux de là-haut.

Voilà, chapitre fini =P il paraît sans doute court, mais j'ai déjà une idée en tête pour le prochain chapitre alors je peux pas aller plus loin


	28. Chapter 28

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Clare découvre les coutumes elfiques et les assimile peu à peu. C'est alors qu'elle se plaint à Loanne et se rend compte que celle-ci souffre bien plus qu'elle. Elle se promet alors de ne plus jamais dire qu'elle en a marre.  
_

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Bon... pas grand chose à dire xD à part que j'vais essayer de publier le plus souvent possible un chapitre... le truc c'est qu'il faut l'inspiration. Et que l'inspiration, bah il suffit pas de claquer du doigt pour en avoir =/_

_Ah ! Et aussi... je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais fait une erreur dans le chapitre 27. À la fin, j'ai mis comme date "15 février 1994" alors que c'est "15 mars 1994" =P c'est une mini-riquiqui faute, mais ça en reste une et je préfère prévenir x)  
_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nounou :** _Merci ! =D_

**Luffynette :** _Tu es encore là pour lire et ça me fait terriblement plaisir que tu reviennes malgré l'année que j'ai passé loin de ma fic' ! (:_

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira ! C'est l'un de mes préférés ! x)

Lou'.

* * *

_6 mars 1996 - deux ans après la disparition de Clare Potter_

Céleste écarta un buisson après s'être transplantée. Elle observa ses longues braies noires qui étaient à présent rayées de boue et soupira, avant de claquer des doigts et de nettoyer tout ça. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Un an qu'elle avait quitté sa forêt chérie...

Elle se redressa et marcha tranquillement vers une ligne d'arbres sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était sur le point d'en heurter un... et passa à travers ce dernier. Deux elfes armés de lances lui lancèrent un regard soupçonneux. Après l'avoir reconnue, ils lui adressèrent un sourire, un signe de la main, et retournèrent à leur activité.

La jeune Bïrra sourit de toutes ses dents et s'arrêta à la lisière de son village. Il y avait une maison de plus. Quels enfants s'étaient mariés et avaient aménagé leur foyer à leur tour ? Elle penchait sérieusement pour Loanne et Réjay, mais ceux-ci ne lui auraient-ils pas dit ? On ne cachait pas une information de cette ampleur à sa meilleure amie/petite sœur.

-CEEEEELEEEEEEESTEUH ! hurla une voix bien connue dans son dos en lui sautant dessus. Tu es rentrée, tu es rentrée, tu es rentrééééééée !

La Céleste en question grimaça, étouffant sous le poids de la personne.

-Lâche-la un peu, Sijay **(1)** ! Tu vas la tuer à la serrer aussi fort ! s'exclama une seconde voix, glaciale quant à elle.

La jeune fille se retourna et ses yeux rieurs indiquèrent aux deux garçons qu'elle était ravie d'être à nouveau chez elle. Draco et Sijay la regardèrent attentivement des pieds à la tête.

-Tu as changée, marmonna Draco. Tu as trop grandi.

Les deux autres elfes éclatèrent d'un rire clair et joyeux avant de dévaler la pente qui menait au village comme deux gamins, tout en se tenant la main. Le blond roula des yeux et hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Ces deux-là étaient des cas désespérés, de toute façon. Il les suivit en trottinant jusqu'au palais. La revenante sauta sur l'escalier de marbre à pieds joints et le monta au pas de course, sa natte se balançant au rythme de sa respiration.

Les garçons l'imitèrent -sans monter les marches de la même façon, faut pas exagérer.

-Bïrra Céleste ? murmura Leïla Yuna, du haut de son trône, en l'apercevant débouler dans la salle principale.

L'elfe qui se tenait déjà là et parlait avec la reine fit une révérence et sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux femmes seules pour leurs retrouvailles.

-Alors, comment sont les autres royaumes ?

-Le nôtre restera toujours le plus beau, quoi qu'ils aient pu me dire pour tenter de me convaincre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde.

-Qu'as-tu appris ?

-Que le monde est vaste, Leïla **(2)**. Et que les différences entre les différents peuples, au lieu de les diviser, les rapprochent. Que les elfes ne craignent pas le froid des montagnes et de la glace. Qu'il y a bien peu d'endroits pour se cacher dans les plaines et que je préfère donc la forêt, elle me correspond mieux. Que je peux retenir ma respiration plus d'une demie-heure sous l'eau et bien d'autres choses passionnantes...

-Tu as grandi.

-Je sais, Draco vient de me le dire.

-Et tu as mûri aussi. Le bouton s'est ouvert, laissant apparaître la fleur dont les pétales, j'en suis certaine, sont magnifiques.

-Merci, Leïla.

-Es-tu heureuse d'être rentrée ? As-tu vu la nouvelle maison ?

-Oui. Je suis plus que ravie de retrouver mes bois chéris et mon village. La nouvelle demeure est la première chose que j'ai aperçu en arrivant. À qui appartient-elle ?

-Draco ne t'a rien dit ? À moins qu'il ait voulu t'en faire la surprise.

-Qu'aurait-il dû me dire ?

-Il y a un an que tu es partie. Et deux nouvelles personnes sont arrivées entre-temps. Mais tu verras bien de qui il s'agit ce soir. Tu reviens le jour du bal, Céleste. Ce soir seront élus les meilleurs danseurs du royaume des elfes de la forêt.

-Oh...

-Draco sera ton cavalier, bien entendu. Il aurait été absolument désolant que tu ne puisses pas y participer.

-Merci.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu parler avec toi. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'accorder plus de temps, mais nous avons reçu quelques nouvelles alarmantes à propos de Voldemort et j'en parlais justement avec mon conseiller de l'extérieur **(3)** à l'instant.

-Voldemort ?

-Il a brûlé deux forêts non loin d'ici à deux semaines d'intervalle. À croire qu'il nous cherche...

-Ah. C'est embêtant, en effet. Dans ce cas, je te laisse. À ce soir, Leïla. À moins que...

-Que... ?

-Que tu n'acceptes de m'aider à trouver une robe pour le bal.

-Oh, je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu aurais grandi tant que ça ! Aucune de tes anciennes robes ne t'ira ! Hm... demande à Draco. Il sait qui pourra t'en faire une nouvelle fournée.

-Bien. Merci.

Céleste sortit de la salle rapidement et bondit sur l'ex-Serpentard qui l'attendait avec Sijay derrière la porte. Bien entendu, ils avaient espionné et écouté toute la conversation de la reine et de sa fille.

-Dites donc vous deux !

Mais Draco lui attrapa le bras avant qu'une autre parole ait eu le temps de sortir de sa bouche et se précipita jusqu'à la nouvelle maison en la trainant derrière lui.

Chaque maisonnette était construite de la même manière. Une nouvelle se dressait dans le village lors de chaque mariage depuis la nuit des temps. C'était une construction symbolique : la maison du couple se construisait comme le couple s'était construit. Puis, après le mariage, la nouvelle famille s'y installait.

Des pleurs retentirent au premier étage. Céleste leva les yeux vers le plafond, étonnée. Elle commençait à comprendre. C'est alors que l'escalier en bois menant à la cuisine craqua. Une jeune femme aussi blonde que Draco fit son apparition avec un petit paquet de linges qui poussait des hurlements assourdissants dans ses bras. Écarquillant les yeux, elle reconnut Elira, la fiancée de Draco.

-Tu... que... attendez... mais qu'est-ce que...

Céleste fit quelques pas, un tour sur elle-même, puis s'assit sur un siège et ferma les yeux en inspirant lentement afin de se calmer. Enfin, elle croisa le regard mauve moqueur de son amie et haussa son sourcil droit.

-Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? Et pas de cachotteries !

Draco passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et commença son récit avec un large sourire qui exprimait toute la joie qu'il ressentait d'être le mari d'Elira.

-Elira est une princesse elfique des glaces. Leïla Yuna et Leïla Zïzreyhariï nous ont fiancés lorsque nous étions très jeunes. C'est une chose assez courante entre princes. Enfin... je veux dire par là que les princes tombent souvent amoureux des princesses d'un peuple différent. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Les elfes sont un peuple très curieux, et même si j'ai vécu parmi nos semblables depuis ma naissance, je ne comprends pas toujours tout à nos coutumes et à notre nature si étrange. Toujours est-il que j'aime Elira et que je me suis marié avec elle deux mois après ton départ.

-Et voici notre fille. Elle s'appelle Aihnyën **(4)**.

-J'aime la sonorité de son nom, murmura Céleste, attendrie à la vue de sa nièce.

Le bébé s'était à présent calmé et gazouillait. Il tendait ses petites mains potelées vers sa tante en riant. Celle-ci caressa le duvet brun qui lui recouvrait la tête.

-Elle est brune ? demanda Bïrra, étonnée, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. C'est une elfe de la forêt, et même si elle descend de deux reines et que du sang royal coule dans ses veines, comme dans celles de la plupart des autres elfes, elle sera une elfe ordinaire. Seuls les enfants de la reine et de la sœur qu'elle possède la plus proche en âge possède, ou de son frère le plus âgé si elle n'a pas de sœur, des particularités de cheveux et d'yeux.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla sa sœur, profondément choquée et comprenant enfin pourquoi seuls les membres de la famille royale n'étaient pas bruns aux yeux verts et à la peau matte. Mais... mais c'est horrible si tout le monde est pareil !

-Non, on repère mieux la reine et ses enfants dans ce cas-là. Vous êtes les bases sur lesquelles le peuple est construit, et ,au milieu d'une bataille, vous êtes les premiers à protéger. Et puis... tu sais bien que l'extérieur ne fait pas tout et que l'intérieur est souvent bien plus important.

-Oui.

-Oh ! Et tu sais qu'Ethan **(5)** s'est marié ?

Céleste leva vers lui ses beaux yeux verts, effarés. Elle mordit avec violence sa lèvre inférieure qui s'était mise à trembler.

-À qui ?

-À une fille du peuple des plaines.

Des larmes apparurent au coin des paupières de la princesse héritière et elle se tourna afin que son frère et son amie ne la voit pas pleurer.

-Cilou... Draco se moque de toi et tu le crois ? protesta Elira en lançant un regard meurtrier à son mari.

-D... Drac... Draco, si jamais t-tu refais ça...

Céleste se redressa brusquement, fit volte-face et gifla son frère avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, lui laissant une charmante marque rouge de main droite. Le blond grimaça.

-Désolé.

-Je te HAIS ! Tu sais bien que je...

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à personne qu'elle ressentait une attirance profonde pour Ethan. Elle fusilla son frère du regard.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Qu'il t'attirait ?

-Oui.

-Oh... disons que les regards que tu lui lances sont suffisamment clairs. À vrai dire, il n'y a que lui qui n'a toujours rien remarqué.

-Hm...

-Pour changer de sujet... pourquoi as-tu ramené Céleste ici alors que je devais la voir ce soir au bal ? questionna Elira en s'adressant à son époux.

-Ah ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'allais oublier ! Elle a besoin de tes talents, ma chérie. Plus aucune de toutes les robes de sa collection ne lui vont. Madame a trop grandi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré.

-Oh, je comprends mieux, dit sa femme avec un léger sourire. Bien... tu me prends Aihnyën, que je m'occupe de ça ?

-Bien sûr.

-Approche-toi, Céleste. Je suis une excellente couturière. Mais tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es trop modeste, ronchonna Draco -qui tenait à présent sa fille dans ses bras- avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. À dire vrai, elle est la meilleure couturière de tous les elfes réunis.

-Chut, tu me déconcentres, grogna la jeune femme aux doigts de fée.

Céleste éclata de rire alors qu'Elira la mesurait des pieds à la tête afin de concevoir plusieurs robes pour le soir-même...

* * *

**(1)** Je vous rappelle que Sijay est Harry.

**(2) **Ça peut paraître bizarre que Céleste appelle sa mère "Leïla", puisque Leïla est un titre. Mais comme ce mot signifie "mère" en elfique, qu'elle l'appelle mère ou Leïla ne change rien.

**(3)** Le gouvernement des elfes est organisé comme un grand conseil : la reine possède dix ministres qui traitent chacun d'affaires différentes avec elle. Ceux-ci sont toujours d'origine royale : princes et princesses (frères et sœurs de la reine) ou simple conseiller (tante, oncle, cousin, cousine).

**(4)** À prononcer è-ni-enn.

**(5)** Je vous rappelle qu'Ethan est Severus.

* * *

_Oh my Gosh... je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai commencé cette fiction juste avant mon Brevet et que cette année je passe le bac. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite..._

**Reviews ? =D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Nous sommes deux ans plus tard. Céleste est totalement intégrée parmi les elfes. Après un voyage d'un an chez les quatre autres peuples elfiques _**(1)**_, elle rentre chez elle où l'accueille Draco et Sijay. Elle a une discussion avec sa mère qui semble préoccupée par Voldemort. Puis elle apprend que le bal annuel pour décider du meilleur danseur de leur peuple a lieu le soir-même alors qu'elle n'a pas de robe. Draco la traine jusque chez lui où elle découvre que ce dernier est marié à Elira (qui est en vérité une princesse elfique des glaces) et qu'il a même une fille prénommée Ainhyën. Elira lui fait alors des robes afin de regarnir sa collection.  
_

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que vous suivrez longtemps cette histoire et qu'elle vous intéressera jusqu'à sa fin._

_J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part ça xD  
_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luffynette :** _Merciiii ! =D_

**Darkayora :** _Ahah ! Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre... je n'en dis pas plus x) quant à la suite... la voici !_

**Adenoide :**_ Pour te dire la vérité, je ne savais pas vers quoi j'allais en commençant cette fanfiction. Maintenant je le sais. Mais au début, je n'en avais aucune idée et le peuple des elfes était dans ma tête depuis un bout, j'avais d'ailleurs l'envie d'écrire une fanfiction entière dessus. J'ai simplement raccrochée les deux histoires ensemble, et je comprends que tu commences à avoir du mal à t'y retrouver. Et bonne année à toi aussi =)  
_

Bonne lecture à toutes les autres personnes qui me lisent tout en restant anonymes ! (:

Lou'.

* * *

_6 mars 1996 - 20h00_

La douce lueur que la lune dégageait éclairait l'immense chambre princière. Le large lit qui trônait en son centre était recouvert de nombreuses robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et dont la qualité n'avait d'égale que la beauté.

Céleste souriait à la glace qui faisait face au lit. Celle-ci lui renvoyait le reflet d'une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs retenus en natte et dont les yeux verts brillants de malice faisaient ressortir la finesse des traits de son visage. Céleste était belle. La plus belle des elfes, sans doute. Et elle le savait. Elle aimait l'admiration des autres filles et l'adulation que les garçons lui vouaient.

Sa longue robe vert émeraude était fendue sur chaque côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse, lui laissant ainsi une grande liberté de mouvements pour danser. D'une unique couleur, elle faisait ressortir ses yeux. Parsemée de paillettes argentée, ornée d'une ceinture de perles rondes transparentes, elle formait un décolleté assez prononcé. Son front portait un bandeau d'argent.

Elle attrapa son étole blanche en dentelle et sortit de sa chambre après avoir chaussé ses légères ballerines immaculées. Draco l'attendait devant la porte avec un immense sourire.

-Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir danser de nouveau avec toi ! L'an dernier, j'ai perdu le concours parce que j'ai dansé avec Loanne. Oh, bien sûr elle est très douée. Mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour être partenaires, elle et moi. Alors que toi, tu es comme mon reflet, tu vois ?

Céleste éclata de rire. Elle était réellement euphorique d'être rentrée. La tendresse qu'elle éprouvait envers Draco, son incommensurable sentiment de fraternité pour lui, leur passion commune de la danse elfique... retrouver toutes ces petites choses qui, additionnées toutes ensemble, en formait une énorme, lui montrait à quel point tout ceci lui avait manqué pendant son absence.

-Draco. Moi aussi. Je suis contente de pouvoir danser avec toi ce soir.

Elle le serra soudain dans ses bras, pleine d'amour.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond qui referma ses bras sur elle, l'étreignant avec tout l'amour d'un frère. Elle leva vers lui un regard émerveillé. Ils ne s'étaient pas entrainés ensemble depuis un an. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'ils gagneraient ce soir. Si elle n'avait pas acquis autant de sagesse et de concentration qu'il l'aurait fallu, elle restait la meilleure combattante de son peuple. Avec Draco. Il était presque son âme-sœur en matière de danse.

-Allons-y, murmura ce dernier, impatient.

Rayonnante, elle posa sa main sur le poing de son frère et ils descendirent lentement les escaliers menant à la salle de bal. Elle, gracieuse. Lui, charmant. Il portait un T-shirt moulant blanc et des braies vertes rayées d'argent. Ses cheveux, attachés en queue de cheval, étaient retenus par un morceau de tissu émeraude.

C'est alors que les yeux de Céleste furent attirés par une touffe de cheveux noirs. L'elfe, de dos, ne la voyait pas le dévorer des yeux. Mais il sentait son regard brûlant sur lui. Il discutait avec Wilfried et une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle passa devant l'elfe féminine avec un air hautain, en reniflant.

Ethan ne s'était pas retourné. La Bïrra soupira et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle avait peur. Qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas, qu'il l'ignore, qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle. Elle avait mis du temps. Mais elle avait découvert ses sentiments à l'égard de l'ex-maître des potions de Poudlard. Et son abandon la désolait. En cet instant, elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir danser. Draco pressa son bras en soupirant.

-Il n'y a rien entre cette fille et lui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas ! répliqua l'héritière du trône, profondément vexée qu'on puisse lire son visage comme un livre ouvert.

Elle jeta tout de même un dernier coup d'œil à l'elfe qu'elle aimait et se tourna vers la piste de danse.

Leïla Yuna se leva de son trône et, levant le bras, interrompit les discussions.

-Mes amis. Mes enfants. Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Non seulement parce que Bïrra Céleste achève enfin sa formation de guerrière, mais également grâce au bal annuel qui déterminera nos futurs chanceux de première ligne. Et nous aurons besoin des meilleurs d'entre vous, car, pour ne pas vous le cacher, la situation devient inquiétante, et nous devrons sans doute nous préparer à affronter Voldemort. Mais je ne doute pas de l'issue de la bataille. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un humain, mortel comme tous les autres... Bien ! Et à présent, dansez !

La jeune Bïrra fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait que sa mère tentait simplement de rassurer son peuple, et ne prenait pas Voldemort de haut, comme elle semblait le faire. Car l'elfe aux cheveux de jais savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le mage noir.

Tandis que Réjay et Loanne s'avançait sur la piste, Céleste observa le public et aperçut Ethan qui la jaugeait. Elle détourna le regard et se focalisa sur sa belle-sœur et son frère. La musique s'éleva et ils commencèrent à tourner doucement. Soudain, sans prévenir, les musiciens accélérèrent le rythme et Réjay lança Lou en l'air. Haut, très haut. Il se précipita à terre et fit une roulade, avant de tourner sur lui-même et de récupérer Loanne dans ses bras avec toute la grâce du monde.

La princesse héritière du trône des elfes attrapa la main de Draco en souriant.

-On les battra.

-Ne me dis pas que tu en doutes ! s'exclama le blond, moqueur.

-Idiot.

Loanne et Réjay n'exécutaient que des techniques de danse acrobatique de base, comparées au niveau des deux meilleurs danseurs présents qui comptaient bien reconquérir leur titre. Et ces deux derniers souriaient, totalement sûrs de leur future prestation.

-Oh..., commença Draco, sans quitter la piste des yeux.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va danser ?

-Ah. Bonne question.

Le blond la fusilla du regard. Il voulait une réponse concrète, pas quelque chose de vague. Et la réponse de sa sœur était bien plus que vague. Elle était comme l'immensité d'un océan dans lequel il fallait chercher une épingle sans pouvoir magique.

-Les figures qu'on faisait à notre dernière répétition ?

-Juste avant que tu partes ? Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien oublié.

Le mari d'Elira eut un large sourire, certain de sa victoire.

La musique s'arrêta. Ils étaient le couple numéro deux. Draco attrapa la main de Céleste et la pressa doucement avant de s'avancer sur la piste au moment où Lou et Réjay la quittait. La princesse déglutit et leva la tête avec fierté en suivant son frère qui emprisonnait toujours sa main.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer. L'héritière du trône ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en apercevant la première figure du long enchainement se matérialiser sous ses paupières. Elle enroula son bras autour de celui de Draco et se mit face à lui, ses yeux toujours clos. Le blond passa sa main gauche derrière le dos de sa compagne de danse et la fit tourner autour de leurs bras, soulevant le sien à chaque tour afin qu'elle passe dessous.

Il la poussa légèrement, la lâchant enfin, et se mit à tourner, tourner, tourner à en perdre la tête, tandis qu'elle exécutait un magnifique grand écart en sautant par-dessus lui. Elle se réceptionna avec légèreté et s'allongea à terre. Il lui prit les pieds et la lança en l'air. Figure dangereuse, ils le savaient tous deux, car Céleste pouvait ne pas atterrir correctement et cela signifiait perdre. Mais la jeune fille retomba sur ses mains et enchaina sur une pirouette qui le mena tout droit debout sur les épaules de son partenaire...

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini de danser, quelques minutes plus tard, les applaudissements qui retentirent furent bien plus puissants que ceux qui avaient accompagnés la sortie de piste de Loanne et de Réjay. Un sourire suffisant se peignit alors sur les lèvres de Draco qui salua aux côtés de Céleste. Celle-ci ne fit pas très attention à l'attention qu'on lui portait et chercha du regard des cheveux noirs dans la foule. Mais Ethan semblait avoir disparu.

La jeune elfe se précipita hors du palais, affolée. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il la fuyait ? Une autre fille avait-elle capturée son cœur ? À cette pensée, Céleste sentit le sien se briser. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle courut jusqu'à la clairière la plus proche. Dans celle-ci se trouvait une cascade. Elle s'assit sur les rochers qui l'entouraient et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Les elfes n'aimaient qu'une unique personne dans leur vie. Et certains se retrouvaient parfois seuls jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours pour cette raison.

Une voix s'éleva dans la froideur de cette nuit d'hiver. Un chant. Accompagné de la mélodie d'une lyre.

_Hlenzesha, î hlenzesha,_

_Käf rï lefiërla,_

_Ïzelen ya fepäfaz_

_Fa pakholfal ra penaz. _**(2)**

Céleste se retourna brusquement, profondément choquée, et se mit à courir en direction de la voix, le cœur battant.

* * *

**(1)** Il y a cinq peuples elfiques : le royaume des forêts, le royaume des plaines, le royaume des glaces, le royaume de l'eau et le royaume des montagnes.

**(2)** Ah ah ! Vous aurez la traduction de cette courte chanson au prochain chapitre. Sinon, ça gâche le suspens xD

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié de lire ce chapitre ;)_

_À bientôt pour le prochain =D_


	30. Chapter 30

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_C'est le soir du bal. Ethan ignore totalement Céleste alors que celle-ci se meurt d'amour pour lui. Elle danse avec Draco, oubliant un instant l'elfe qu'elle aime. Mais à la fin de la danse, la réalité la rattrape. Elle se met alors à la recherche d'Ethan dans la forêt.  
_

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Vous savez quoi ? Je vous aime ! Je tenais à le dire. Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui lisent cette fic', même s'ils ne se manifestent pas. Ça me fait plaisir._

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Darkayora : **_Haha ! J'ai explosé de rire en lisant ta review xD je me suis dis que j'étais une vieille sadique sur le coup =° désolée XD cette fois-ci, c'est promis, je me rattrape et je t'offre le chapitre que tu attendais ;)_**  
**

**Adenoide : **_Eh oui ! Mais les elfes sont, malheureusement, arrogants et persuadés de leur puissance... enfin bon, je me tais._

**Selsynn : **_Le début de la suite était prêt quand tu as posté, mais voir ta review m'a motivée, donc la voilà xD tu verras si tes pronostiques sont justes ou pas. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ;)_**  
**

Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

Lou'.

* * *

_6 mars 1996 - soirée_

_Hlenzesha, î hlenzesha,_

_Käf rï lefiërla,_

_Ïzelen ya fepäfaz_

_Fa pakholfal ra penaz. _**(1)**

_Céleste se retourna brusquement, profondément choquée, et se mit à courir en direction de la voix, le cœur battant._

Ses jambes tremblaient. Sa bouche lui semblait emplie de coton. Était-ce lui ? Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle ne supportait pas de rester sans savoir. Elle écarta les derniers buissons lui cachant l'elfe qui chantait.

Devant cette vision, elle pressa ses mains sur son cœur et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Ethan. Il était là, sa lyre en argent dans ses bras. Il pinçait doucement ses cordes, la tête penchée sur l'instrument. Ses cheveux étaient épars sur ses épaules. Sa tête se balançait au rythme de la chanson elfique.

Tout à coup, il se stoppa et leva les yeux dans la direction de Céleste. Il tendit la main vers elle, lui offrant de le rejoindre. Mais la jeune fille ne put faire un seul pas, pétrifiée par la vision d'un Ethan souriant. Celui-ci fronça alors ses sourcils, inquiet.

-Tu ne...

Sa voix, rauque, s'était élevée dans l'air lourd de sens de la nuit. Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent. Qu'osait-il penser, cet idiot ?

-Ne dis rien, répliqua-t-elle, tranchante.

Il avait failli tout gâcher ! Elle secoua sa tête. Elle n'était pas ici pour se mettre en colère et risquer de briser la magie de cet instant.

Elle avança vers lui après avoir soupiré, puis s'empara de sa main. La prenant par surprise, il enroula son bras droit autour de sa taille et la fit tomber brusquement par terre. Il se pencha sur son visage et caressa doucement sa joue gauche. Céleste retint un hoquet de surprise et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Enfin.

Ethan s'appuya sur ses coudes et joignit sa bouche à celle de la princesse, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné. La jeune fille sentit ses lèvres s'enflammer. Elle perçut un sourire sur celles de l'elfe qu'elle aimait et le repoussa, étonnée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-elle.

-Rien, absolument rien. Je suis juste... agréablement surpris. Tu es parfaite. Bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais.

Céleste éclata d'un rire franc.

-Parfaite, hein ? J'ai de nombreux défauts, tu sais. Personne n'est parfait. Pas même toi à mes yeux.

-Tu es parfaite selon mes critères. Tu es celle qu'il me fallait.

-Je sais.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et ils observèrent les étoiles en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Des milliers de questions parcouraient leur esprit, mais ils n'osaient parler. Ils avaient peur de certaines réponses. Ils ressentaient le besoin de se taire pour le moment. Les sujets sérieux seraient abordés bien assez tôt.

Il se redressa et posa son dos sur le tronc d'un arbre à l'écorce rugueuse. Un chêne, d'après la vision de la jeune fille.

-Nous sommes fiancés, à présent. Le savais-tu ?

La princesse ferma les yeux et envisagea les nouvelles responsabilités que ce statut lui conférait. Les changements que sa vie allaient connaître. Les pensées que les autres elfes lui accorderaient.

-Non. Je ne le savais pas, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre durant mon initiation guerrière.

-Un baiser suffit. S'il est sincère.

Derrière ces mots, elle comprit l'appréhension de son ex-professeur. Il tremblait intérieurement. Car un elfe n'aime qu'une fois.

-Il était tout ce qu'on peut trouver de plus sincère au monde.

Elle ne le voyait pas. Mais elle savait que son visage rayonnait. Que son âme dansait de joie. Un sourire ému et tendre s'étala soudain sur sa figure et elle attrapa de sa main droite le menton de celui qu'elle aimait avant de l'embrasser avec tout le feu qui parcourait son corps. Avec toute sa passion... et tout son amour. Elle passa doucement son autre main dans ses cheveux et entortilla une des mèches noires de l'elfe qui la faisait vibrer autour de son index gauche.

Il se détacha d'elle et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs respirations se mélangèrent et Céleste frissonna d'impatience.

-Rentrons.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle secoua la tête. Il était plus raisonnable qu'elle. Et il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rien s'autoriser avant le mariage. Elle soupira de déception et s'aida de la main que lui tendait Ethan pour se relever.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et réajusta correctement sa robe sans toucher quoi que ce soit de trop intime chez la jeune fille. Ses gestes étaient timides et attentionnés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de bal, Céleste inspira un grand coup et courut, plutôt qu'elle ne marcha, afin d'y entrer. Elle avait peur des réactions, encore guidée par des instincts humains. Elle avait oublié que les elfes ne verraient pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle ait choisi Ethan plutôt qu'un autre. Leur caractère ne les attirait que rarement au goût du pouvoir.

Avec nervosité, elle attendit les regards désapprobateurs. Mais ils ne vinrent pas. À la place, les elfes s'inclinèrent devant Ethan et, après cette révérence, ils applaudirent avec joie. Elle se sentit alors beaucoup plus à l'aise et ses muscles se décontractèrent.

Draco se précipita sur elle en riant.

-Il était temps ! Tu vas bientôt avoir seize ans !

-Euuuuuh...

Le regard interloqué qu'elle lui lança sembla lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'expliquer.

-Les elfes se marient à quinze ans, en moyenne. Imagine ! Tu as failli finir vieille fille !

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur puis se tourna vers Elira et son bébé.

-Tu vois ! Moi, je suis casé depuis un bout de temps !

-Draco ! le réprimanda gentiment son épouse. L'amour ne vient pas en claquant des doigts, enfin !

-Et bien c'est pourtant ce qu'il m'a suffit de faire !

La blonde secoua la tête avec un faux soupir de désespoir.

-Allez, viens me faire danser. Céleste, je te confie Ainhyën deux secondes, tu permets ?

-Oui, bien entendu.

Alors qu'elle s'emparait de l'enfant récemment né, Elira se précipita dans les bras de son mari qui l'entraina aussitôt vers la piste de danse.

-Madame la nounou, lui souffla Ethan à l'oreille, sarcastique. M'accorderas-tu une danse, juste après celle-ci ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, ne relevant même pas sa moquerie. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le trône vide. Où donc se trouvait sa mère ? Celle-ci n'avait pas encore approuvé la choix de sa fille. Elle se crispa.

Elle scruta la foule et se rendit compte qu'aucun conseiller n'y était. Que se passait-il ? L'angoisse la saisit brusquement à la gorge. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle et se serra contre celui qu'elle aimait avec terreur, comme pour se rassurer qu'elle n'était pas seule, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien, rien.

-Ne mens pas, pakelia. **(2)**

-Je...

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Ethan et resserra son étreinte protectrice sur le bébé de son frère et de son amie.

-Aucun des membres du conseil n'est présent. Je sens que quelque chose se trame et que la soirée va être gâchée.

-Tu te fais des idées. Allez, viens.

Elira récupéra son enfant. La danse était finie. L'ex-maître des potions s'empara du bras de sa fiancée et l'amena jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse où il posa ses mains aux longs doigts fins sur ses hanches.

Ils se mirent à tourner lentement, les yeux dans les yeux. Il voyait clairement qu'elle était tendue. Il maudit les problèmes du royaume et la non-présence des gouvernants qui la stressaient.

Soudain, un murmure inhabituel parcourut la foule qui se fendit, laissant passer Leïla Yuna. Les yeux de Céleste s'écarquillèrent. Et avant que sa mère n'annonce ce qui se passait, elle avait comprit. Elle soutint le regard de celle qui l'avait mise au monde et se tourna vers Ethan. Celui-ci entoura sa taille et l'approcha de lui.

La reine demanda le silence en levant ses bras blancs. L'assemblée entière la regardait. Elle lâcha alors la bombe qui allait gâcher totalement cette soirée :

-Voldemort est à l'orée de la forêt.

**

* * *

**

**(1)** Voici enfin la traduction : Princesse, ô princesse/Quand tu reviendras/Oserai-je demander/De m'accorder ta main.

**(2)** Pakelia = ma chérie

* * *

_Vous m'excuserez ce chapitre assez tourné romantique, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas passer par là pour continuer cette fic'._

_À la prochaine ! ;)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Alors que Céleste et Ethan se sont enfin avoué qu'ils s'aimaient, Leïla Yuna apprend aux elfes que Voldemort est à l'entrée de la forêt.__  
_

**Mot de l'auteuze :**

_Merci à Gared pour sa critique ;)_

_Merci également à ceux qui me soutiennent toujours. Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic' dans leurs alertes ou leurs fic's préférées. Merci également à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs auteurs préférés, etc... et merci à mes fidèles revieweurs ! =D_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Darkayora :** _Ah ah ! Merciiii pour ta review ! Oui, oui, je sais, j'aiiiime plomber l'ambiance ! C'est même ma spécialité :D_

**Adenoide : **_Je ne pense pas que Voldy en ait fini. Mais n'oublions pas que c'est Céleste qu'il veut. Bonne année à toi aussi !  
_

**Selsynn :** _Huuuum... je pourrais y songer, mais j'ai déjà pas mal de travail (okay, je bluffe, j'bosse jamais, c'est mal :x). En fait, écrire un chapitre par semaine relève déjà d'un l'exploit de ma part (a)_

Bonne lecture à tous !

Lou'.

* * *

_6 mars 1996 - 23h30_

Céleste leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Elle serra sa longue épée. Elle avait peur. Contrairement à sa mère, elle ne pensait pas que Voldemort était un idiot. Il avait dû se renseigner un minimum avant de se décider à les attaquer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec appréhension. Oui, elle savait danser. Mais non, elle n'était pas douée au maniement de l'épée. Elle n'était qu'une jolie elfe absolument inutile à l'armée et elle ne ferait que des dégâts.

Son regard se tourna vers Ethan. Il était revêtu d'une armure de cuir bouilli. Il observait son bâton de combat en le faisant tourner entre ses mains, sourcils froncés. Elle connaissait le dilemne qui le dévorait intérieurement. Au service de Voldemort, il était également à celui de Dumbledore. Un agent double. Un espion. Voilà qui était l'elfe qu'elle aimait. Elle se retourna en cherchant Leïla Yuna du regard. Lorsqu'elle l'eut aperçue, elle se dirigea vers elle, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Leïla ?

La reine des elfes de la forêt leva les yeux vers sa fille. Elle était en train de lacer ses sandales en tiges de saule tressées.

-Oui ?

-J'ai une requête à t'adresser.

-Parle, je t'en prie.

-Je souhaite qu'Ethan ne participe pas au combat. Il risque son statut d'espion.

-C'est hors de question.

-Mais...

-Ne discute pas. De toute façon, nous allons gagner.

Céleste serra ses petits poings avec fureur et retourna à son poste, obéissante. Elle savait qu'Ethan ne possédait plus qu'une vie. Et elle savait que sa mère ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde. Autant éviter un maximum de morts. Autant éviter les pertes inutiles comme celle d'Ethan !

Elle fulminait encore lorsqu'ils franchirent en cœur, d'un pas synchronisé, la lisière de la forêt devant laquelle se trouvaient les immenses troupes du monstre à face de serpent. Les Mangemorts et leurs alliés étaient innombrables. Une sueur glacée coula dans le dos de l'héritière du trône. Ils seraient nombreux à y perdre la vie... très nombreux, ceux de son camp. Les elfes allaient tomber par centaines. Elle le sentait. Elle le _savait_.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le pire. Voldemort connaissait la faiblesse des nombreuses vies des elfes. Il savait comment remédier à ce problème. En effet, il avait allumé un gigantesque feu dans lequel se consumeraient les cadavres. Ceux-ci ne pourraient plus ressusciter après avoir été réduits en cendres. Lorsque les elfes se mirent à reculer, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient coincés. Des trolls, des géants et des Acromentules leur barraient la route.

La princesse tourna sa tête vers Loanne. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières de la plus jeune. Vivre ou mourir. Le peuple elfique était sur le point de payer son arrogance.

-ÀÀÀ L'ATTAAAAAAQUE ! hurla Leïla Yuna. RECULEZ DANS LA HONTE OU MOUREZ DANS L'HONNEUR ET LA GLOIRE !

Céleste déglutit et brandit son arme, puis se mit à courir, suivant le mouvement, vers les ennemis.

-Nous serons vengés de toute façon, entendit-elle dire Draco avant qu'il ne percute son premier adversaire.

Rapidement, elle perdit de vue tous ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux. Sauf Ethan. Comme s'il tentait de rester à ses côtés. Bientôt, ils se battaient dos à dos, faisant face aux Mangemorts avec toute leur force et tout leur espoir. Tués un à un, leurs ennemis tombaient et s'entassaient les uns par-dessus les autres. Elle observait le sang couler. Mais elle ne vacillait pas. C'était sa vie contre la leur. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de décider de prendre une vie. Mais elle n'en avait pas non plus le choix.

Un soupir d'Ethan, derrière elle, la fit brusquement se retourner avec horreur. Celui-ci s'effondrait. Plus loin, elle aperçut sa mère qu'on trainait vers le bûcher dont les flammes montaient vers le ciel. Sur ses tempes, le sang avait déjà séché. Son regard passa de son fiancé à sa mère. Puis elle vit les ennemis s'approcher de plus en plus près d'elle. Les Etoiles lui pardonneraient son choix.

Elle se fendit brusquement et sauta sur le premier Mangemort qu'elle vit.

-C'est ça... ou ne pas avoir de descendance pour le trône. Excusez-moi, Leïla. Il n'y a pas de sentiments ici.

Elle aperçut, du coin de l'œil, sa mère battre des paupières et lui lancer un long regard approbateur. Alors elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Au même moment, son épée s'abattait sur le Mangemort à sa gauche alors qu'un sort mortel tuait celui à sa droite. Elle se débattit comme une enragée, mais elle ne pouvait s'en sortir : Ethan était trop lourd pour elle et, malgré la force extraordinaire que possédait les elfes, elle n'arriverait pas à le transporter seule. Elle se demanda soudain si elle n'allait pas mourir elle aussi...

Ethan disparut brusquement de son champ de vision. Elle hurla. Devenue folle furieuse, elle laissa une traînée sanglante de cadavres derrière elle, cherchant frénétiquement celui qu'on lui avait volé. Mais il ne réapparaissait pas. Et les elfes mourraient. Un par un, ils étaient décimés. Voldemort était en train de commettre l'extermination totale, le génocide des elfes de la forêt. Et quelques trolls, géants et Acromentules encore debout leur barraient toujours la route de leur refuge.

Elle compta les survivants du regard. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept... Sept survivants. Sept malheureux survivants. Qui étaient à bout, comme elle. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de partir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser égoïstement. Sept elfes passaient avant son fiancé. Le but était d'en sauver un maximum.

Au loin, la chevelure blonde de Loanne se mélangeait à la brune de Réjay qui avait encore les yeux grands ouverts. D'un sortilège murmuré, ceux-ci se fermèrent. D'un claquement de doigts, elle transforma le champ de bataille en un véritable brasier qui s'éleva jusqu'au nuage. Elle refusait qu'un quelconque corps tombe entre les mains de ses adversaires. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle se précipita vers la forêt. Ils se chargèrent chacun d'un des monstres et se ruèrent enfin dans les bois protecteurs, à l'abri de toute attaque, caché par le bouclier anti-indésirables.

Draco, Sirius, Séi, Kaïn, Moleya, Irin et Ebhayyhia étaient les derniers elfes de la forêt encore vivants. Elle reprit espoir au souvenir que les femmes enceintes ou ayant tout juste accouché étaient restées au village avec les enfants.

Ils rentrèrent en courant malgré la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulés, pressés de revoir leur village. Mais deux des femmes enceintes sur trois avaient succombé à la mort de leur mari pendant la bataille. Ne restaient qu'Elira et Ekëo, la femme d'Moleya. Sirius, mourant, s'effondra par terre et rejoignit rapidement les Etoiles ainsi que sa femme. Une dizaine d'enfants les entourèrent. Parmi eux, huit orphelins...

Laissant Draco s'occuper de la réorganisation, elle retourna sur les lieux de la soirée précédente où Ethan lui avait dit -ou plutôt montré- ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et elle déversa enfin sa peine. Il n'était pas mort, elle le savait. Mais combien de temps vivrait-il encore ? Voldemort l'avait sans doute capturé. Et dans ce cas, il ne restait aucun espoir. Ses cheveux lui fouettèrent violemment le visage alors qu'elle secouait sa tête en tentant d'oublier.

Elle se pencha sur l'eau de la cascade qui tombait dans le lac. Ma surface ridée lui renvoya l'image d'une princesse profondément fatiguée aux traits tirés. Elle se retint de pousser un cri. Elle était laide. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Comme si elle n'était plus elle-même...

* * *

_Bon, boooon... je ne comptais pas terminer ce chapitre sur ça, mais sinon c'était trop court. Donc je coupe ici. Désolée xD_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré tout ;)_


End file.
